


Intriguing Wynter

by elvenfair1



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drama, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fucking, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Humor, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Secrets, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Tender Sex, Tenderness, bitching about cooking weird food, cooking food with naughty titles lol, innuendos all over the place lol, shady revelations, tasteless flirting by other bitches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 60,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenfair1/pseuds/elvenfair1
Summary: Tom is due for some changes in his life and one of them was relocating, in the process he comes across Wynter,  vibrant,caring,generous of herself, she was the type of woman he wasn't use to...in that she didn't throw herself at him,he's yet to discover there's more than just her name that is unusual.





	1. Intriguing Wynter

 

 

 

 

"I really don't know why it's been so bloody difficult?, are you having reservations or is it just you're  _that_  picky?"

heaving a sigh, _here we go_ , mum busting my bollocks over my house hunting skills..  _again._

"no, finding the right home isn't that easy, something that meets my requirements, not too far from London, has enough acreage that if need be I can have a Tennis court built and for the Dog to run about, plus privacy is a must...believe it or not, such properties aren't as available as you might think"

the raised brow that greeted me said she might be thinking I was being a tit, wasn't sure.

"well, not  _too_  terribly fussy, have you given any thought to having someone going with you to help?, you know, giving some input, suggestions"

"if you're proposing I take Em or Sarah with me" putting up a hand, "I'd rather misquote Shakespeare"

shaking her head, giving a roll of the eyes, arms folded.

"honestly Thomas, don't be a git"

_"ehehehehe"_

 

One week later, finding myself at mum's house after another day of what I considered a  _bollocking cluster fuck_ , yet one more Real estate agent showing me shit I didn't want, couldn't use or otherwise not afford. I was ready to just explode. _  
_

"tea?...or a shot of that piss you call whiskey from the bottle that you left here? when you need to unwind"

reclining in the plush chair, resting my head back, eyes closed, considering her choice of words.

 _"tea,_  mum"

"house hunting again I take it" she called from the kitchen, "not fairing well by the looks of you"

_nice observation mum._

"yes I was" pinching my sinuses, "at this point I'd be happy living in a fisherman's shack"

"I told you my thoughts on the subject, you should give it a try, an no I'm not suggesting your sisters, bring a friend along" mum set a tray of snacks on the table, "it couldn't hurt"

"I'll consider it, and  _another_ agency too"

"oh?"

heaving a sigh, where to begin?

"yes, if its not the wrong kind of property they show me its  _the agent_ as well... some flirty female, though dressed professionally, her blouse is...well _lacking_ some buttons and her boobs are practically jumping out at me"

rolling her eyes, mum frowned.

"should of told the tart  _that_.. isn't the kind of real estate you're interested in"

smirking, I knew that would get a rise out of the old girl.

"you'll be pleased to know I ignored them the entire time, despite the pronounced display before me, my eyes solely focused above them.." making a face, "in fact I think at one point she was offended that I wasn't gawking at them"

"slag"

"mum!"

 _"what?!._.from what you're telling me she was blatantly making a sexual advance on you,Thomas, you were there to see houses, _not_  her breasts"

"ehehehe... I know, that's why I'm going with another Agency, perhaps a gentleman agent, older someone who has been at the real estate business awhile"

"as long as he doesn't fancy men, then I say you're good to go son"

_aw for fucksakes!_

"really mum?"

handing me a cup of tea, she grinned cheekily.

"what?.."

"never mind"

All the rubbish of the days events must of caught up with me and I fell asleep on mum's couch as that's where I found myself waking to the sound of conversation coming from the kitchen, though it was a low light hearted chatter between mum and someone's voice I didn't recognize, it sounded feminine and..  _American._

rolling effortlessly off the couch, rising, stretching, I then made my way to the kitchen to investigate getting as far as the entryway when I stopped stalk still, there was mum talking to a woman, both having tea, she was small in height, long ginger hair, petite build..  _why was I taking inventory?_

"oh Thomas, you're awake"

the woman looked over her shoulder.. lovely green eyes too and a set of full lips,  _again with the inventory?_

"ah, yes, sorry about that"

rising out of her chair giving a dismissive wave.

"it's no bother son, I'd like to introduce you to someone,this is Miss Wynter Adamson, that's Wynter with a Y as she tells it, she works for Mrs. Beecham, since Finn passed on last year"

rising to her feet, she extended her hand.

"hello, so you're Tom" giving me a lovely smile _. "and yes_ , spelled with a Y instead of a i..I think my mom never did outlive the Sixties"

taking her hand I naturally did what a true English  gentleman did, placed a chaste kiss on it, which warranted a raised brow from Wynter... yes, _unusual name._

"pleasure to meet you Miss Adamson"

"she just dropped by for a visit and a spot of tea" mum handed me a cup, "does every now an then"

"very kind of you, mum rarely gets company, my sisters don't live nearby, _but I do_... not a very good son I'm afraid" looking chagrined.

"but he's working on it" mum held up a finger, "just between being fussy about Real estate and having slag's for Agents its been a bit of a pain in the arse"

"mum!"

Wynter snickered, evidently she was use to mum's tendencies to sudden coarse outbursts. 

"been a real rough go has it?" sipping from her cup.

"ah.. _yeah._. like mum put it so  _indelicately"_  giving mum a side eye of disapproval, "seems at least one of the agents was keen about being on the _flirty_  side, an no...I'm  _not_  picky, a simple list of wants really"

 _"hmm, ya,_  could do without the  _skank factor_ as part of the sale, can I ask what that list may entail?"

Wow,  _cheeky_.. and she looked sincerely interested in what was going on with my house hunting.. okay,  _why not?_

"well.." heaving a sigh, "perhaps three bedrooms more is fine, two loo's, a decent sized kitchen, and a library, nothing huge, as for the property, something with shrubbery already well established, big trees,  _privacy reasons_  and at least big enough to have a tennis court built, cause I haven't found anything with a court already in place, extra acreage is a plus, I have a dog he'll need a place to run about"

looking up thoughtfully, fingers tapping lightly on her lips.

"hmm, no.. that's not too much to ask, may I suggest if you really want that library, turn one of those three bedrooms into a library or...get a four bedroom and do the same and you'll still have the three  bedrooms"

genius.

 _"brilliant!_.. I'd of never of thought of that"

"I had a friend do that except she did it with an office, she runs a small business from home, worked out great"

again with that smile, but it quickly disappeared as she looked at her watch.

 _"damn_ , I got to go.. Grace has med's to take in a few and she has to eat with them, so I need to get lunch going as well"

leaving already?.. _responsibility calls_ can't slight her for that,perhaps we could talk again.

 

"So did you enjoy your visit with Diana? all is well with her?"

"uh.. ya.. ya, everything's good" handing grace her blood pressure pills.

"it's good of you darling to share your time with her, I know she finds you to be pleasant company" patting  my arm, smiling warmly. "her own children don't come around as much as they use too, I'm sure she gets lonely"

"well her son was there today, Tom, I met him"

clapping her hands together in delight.

 _"oh, that's wonderful,_  Thomas is usually busier than his sisters, he's a lovely lad, and" she had cheeky look on her face, "easy on the eyes last I recall"

straightening my posture, eyeing the older woman, cocking a suspicious brow.

"and...what's _that_ suppose to mean Grace?"

"oh nothing" she fiend ignorance looking about the room.

 _"uh huh_ , as my old pa-pa use to say, _I smell me a load of horse shit"_

giving me a mock look of disapproval.

"well you're in the UK now and the word we use here is, _bollocks_  Miss Adamson, you'll do well to remember that"

 _"duly noted M'lady Grace"_  putting a hand to my chest, "I meant no offense"

a mischievous grin grew on her weathered face.

"cheeky lot ya are"

"you're fault" wagging a finger at her, "your saltiness and brazen character has rubbed off on me"

"it's a good thing too" giving a firm nod, "the men in this country could use it sometimes, beings you're a fetching lass"

what?

"uh, I'm not even _looking"_

 _"humf.._  I wasn't either, but then my Finny showed up loud and proud as any Scotsman, no matter how many times I told him to buggar off" shaking her head. "didn't have the salt you speak of, back then"

folding my arms I sat back, amused by her  _so called annoyance_  by her late husband in his youth.

"so what finally won you over?"

"well" rolling her eyes, "silly as it may sound, he would secretly show up with wild flowers he picked along the way to my house and read me poetry, but he'd never admit it to his mates, thought they call him a  _nancy boy_  and yeah, that would just end up with him in a brawlin mess'"

I found it hard to imagine as I glanced at the old wedding photo sitting next to her on the table.

 

                                                                

 

"so, a tough guy with a soft side, that's what won you over?"

a small smile crossed Grace's face as she too looked at the photo.

 _"aye"_  her voice soft.

 

"And just where did you wander off too?"

mum tried looking innocent folding towels in the hall linen closet,  _but I knew better_ , those towels were already there for the using.

"what does it look like son?"

"rubbish"

 _"honestly_  Thomas" acting affronted.

"you actually think I'm going to buy into that" pointing at the half assed folding method she now had going on.

irritated she crammed the towel in shelf shutting the door.

"what was I suppose to do, interrupt your conversation?, I had nothing to add, besides Wynter seem to have good ideas on the subject"

"yes she did, but to up an leave us altogether?"

"she's a good lass,  _good people_...other than Grace and myself she has no one else to talk to, I saw it as a chance for her to chat with someone close to her own age, it was nice to hear her talk about something else besides Doctor appointments, medication schedules and Graces failing health" sighing, "Wynter's life revolves around Grace, and not one protest will you hear, so if it pleases me to walk away while she has a discussion with someone new and that doesn't apply to her current life..  _so be it"_

I had no idea Wynter was so dedicated to her duties, good on her, no wonder mum liked her so much.

"my apologies, seems she is good people as you say, I had no idea Grace was so ill"

Mum lowered her head, her tone quiet.

 _"son,_  she has Pulmonary fibrosis, it's a type of chronic lung disease characterized by a progressive and irreversible decline in lung function.there's no known cause, the prognosis is poor, the survival for most is less than 5 years, Grace was given even less time,though that doesn't seem to bother her, or the illness"

taken surprised by the diagnoses, I simply stared for a moment before I spoke.

"that's awful, surely Ian and Lacey know"

"yes, their the ones who hired Wynter, they plan on at some point taking their mum on a holiday, soon" mum smiled weakly, "before her condition worsens"

Ian and Lacey were Grace's children a bit older than myself, but my sisters and I knew them, Ian and his family lived in the States as that's were his job took him, Lacey lived in Ireland with her husband.

"maybe because of the loss of Finn, she feels it so heavily that perhaps Grace doesn't see her infirmity as it is, to her it's only a means to be back with the one she loves"

Mum closed her eyes solemnly.

"Thomas, that's the saddest, yet loveliest thing I've heard,  _you could be right"_

 

**~ A Month Later~**

"You moved in yet?"

"no, there's some work to be done on it, and personally I don't want to be living in a house while a bloody Renovation is going on"

"oh" pouring me some tea, mum watched my face, "problem?"

 _"yeah, I don't know where to begin on the reno, I feel like a tit"_  I murmured.

taking a seat she held her cup that sat on the table with both hands.

"well, may I suggest hiring a General Contractor and interior designer, at least that's what I've known people to do, Maggie Templeton did when she renovated that old theater in town, of course you'll need to do some research on them, to make sure their of good quality and they'll meet your requirements"

 that was a brilliant idea.

"good on you mum, for a moment I was thinking of scuppering plans on the place for awhile until I could get a better grip on things"

"rubbish, you've been beating yourself up for weeks looking for a place, you finally found it, no reason to put things on hold cause you're baffled over on how to fix it up"

"you're right...as always"

"well of course I am,otherwise you would wind up living here, driving me nutters until you figured it out"

_Thanks for the vote of confidence mum._

 

                                                                _To be Continued._

 

 

 

_**Photo credit/source-** https://3.bp.blogspot.com/-om9_YePp_mo/WIEAKCxYcqI/AAAAAAACiMA/h1uJmHnsrIo-jcCafd-ZfD1m5aKqHkHFgCLcB/s1600/vintage-wedding-1940s-50s-20.jpg_

_http://www.wallpaperhi.com/thumbnails/detail/20121018/women%20susan%20coffey%20redheads%20green%20eyes%201920x1080%20wallpaper_www.wallpaperhi.com_67.jpg_

_https://style.corriere.it/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/Hiddleston-3-640x425.jpg_

 

 

 


	2. Intriguing Wynter

"Bobby!..." where did that bloody pup go?, scanning the overgrowth of the back garden to find evidence of the escaped Cocker spaniel "where the hell did you get off too?"

spotting the waving tops of the ridiculously tall grass gave it away, ah. _.there you are you buggar._

before I could determine the direction he was coming from, a hairy chocolate colored four legged mass bounded out of the clotted throng of grass landing on my lap, muddy, wet and happily, licking at my face willingly to share his untidy condition with me.

 _"ack..ugh..shit!..Bobby!"_  trying to keep him at bay,well another thing to add to my  _to do list_...find out where he discovered water and mud, won't have him tracking it into the house all the time,my focus was cut short upon hearing what sounded like a car pulling up, _I wasn't expecting anyone_ , looking at the disheveled creature panting and still trying to get at me."seems we have company, think you can behave?"

a small whimper/whine and an energetic wiggle of his bum was all I got.

Rounding the side of the house just in time to see mum get out of her car, we made eye contact.

"Thomas, its a _lovely_  place"

"uh. _.well_ , it is at first glance...I didn't expect to see you, how did you know I was here?"

"I called your land line at your flat, no answer, then I called your neighbor.. _I know_  that's only for emergencies,but they told me you lit out early this morning,so I figured you came here"

"you could of called my cell"

"I know" grinning, "but you answer _that one_ as well as the house phone" taking a step back, her eyes flitted about."Tom..why do you have mud all over you?"

taking Bobby from under my arm I held him up, with an annoyed look on my face.

that's when I heard a giggle that didn't come from my mum, looking off to the right, I now saw Wynter was standing beside the car.

 _"ah._.hello" wincing still holding the filthy pup away from me.

 _gee thanks mum for bringing along company to witness my humiliation_.

folding her arms, leaning against the car with her shoulder, Wynter was fighting off what I knew was full on laughter, her body language showed it from her eyes shining to the lip biting.

"hi" giving a tiny wave with her fingers.

Mum had taken Bobby from me, deciding he needed to walk off his steam an two.. she wanted to get a lay of the land, as it were, so that just left me with Wynter who had offered to help tidy me up...well as best as we could.

 _"Hmm,_ at least the bits of mud aren't in your whiskers now" inspecting my work.

his eyes widened as if horrified.

"there was clumps of mud in my beard?" running his finger tips over it.

"uh..yeah"

"shit"

"no, but by the looks of that back yard of yours,  _give it time_ and that pup of yours might find some"

"not close to being funny"

"yes it is" wearing a mirthful smile, _"and_ from the looks of the water that came out of the tap in this kitchen" wrinkling my nose, "surprised you used it on your face, have you even had an Inspector come out here to look at this place?"

"Inspector?"

oh my god, was he serious?.

"yeah, the home inspector, they climb onto the roof, poke at the foundation, and crawl into the attic space looking for water condensation or penetration. On some homes they will examine roof trusses to be sure they're connected to the frame as per code. Walls are examined for leakage or mold, a report will cover the condition of the home's heating system, central air conditioning system, temperature permitting, interior plumbing and electrical systems; the roof, attic and visible insulation, walls, ceilings, floors, windows and doors, the foundation, basement and structural, this is what is usually done before you purchase a home, because no one wants to buy a money pit" 

Tom looked.. well  _more_ horrifiedthan before.

"an just  _how_  did you know all that?, bloody hell"

"eh, went to college with a guy who was going to be an Architect, he knew that stuff, had too" giving a shrug, "plus when my mom had added onto her place,had a mudroom built, she went through that crap"

"I see..then..since you seem to be privy to such things, could you _,maybe_  help this clueless git" pointing to himself, giving the most pathetic yet I couldn't help but think  _cute,_  look.

"I could try, though I'm not sure _how_ helpful I can be..really"

We had made our way outside to the back yard,Tom had pointed out the over growth of plants throughout and said he hadn't a clue as to what to do with any of it, so..I tried to make a suggestion or two.

"well, clearing out most of it put in some flower beds,ground covering, then I think a water feature would be great over here near the center _or_ a small pond, place some plants around it to make it look natural,what might be nice are reed like plants, a  _Salix caprea_ as they say in the gardening world" 

the puzzled look on his face told me as smart as he was.. I just went _way_ over his head.

"Sali.. _a what?"_

yeah,  _over and passed it._

"a goat willow, aka pussy willow"

"ehehehe"

_why did I know that would be his reaction?_

"seriously?,...you just went from your thirties to twelve years old at the mention of  _that_ word"

"well darling, it was unexpected.. and" his lips at a twist, trying to refrain from laughing "why on earth would someone incorporate the word pussy in the name of a plant anyways?"

"it's from the old Dutch word katteken, meaning kitten, on account of _the resemblance_ to a kitten's tail"

leaning in Tom cupped his mouth, whispering.

_"katteken, sounds better than, pussy, ehehehehe"_

_oh hell._.since he was in an adolescent state of mind, I decided to roll with it.

"you know, inappropriate names don't just apply to plants, _animals_ have them as well, there's a small antelope in Africa called a dik-dik and in America there's a fish called a Crappie"

the laughter stopped immediately, his face went completely blank, though a brow  _ever so slightly_ began to raise.

"bollocks"

 _"look it up"_  smirking now, he saw that I was daring him.

eyes remaining on me, Tom took his cell from the clip and began to do just that, it was comical the plethora of expressions that washed over his face.

"this is shit" examining what I assumed was information about the aforementioned animals, "this antelope as you said.. they in fact not only call it a dick twice, but spell it incorrectly"

snorting unattractively I doubled over before cracking up.

"Tom, the name is derived from _a call_ that they make, oh my gawd, _ahahahaha!"_

staring at me as if I grew a third eye.

"woman, _it's ridiculous_ , no animal should be called a dick, and if they do at least spell it right"

"oh get.. _over it"_  chuckling now,"did you look up the fish?"

"why would I?..when I looked up  _how_  it got its name instead on Wikipedia,it says,The genus name Pomoxis derives from the Greek πώμα/ cover, plug, operculum and οξύς/sharp. The common name,also spelled croppie or crappé, derives from the Canadian French crapet, which refers to many different fishes of the sunfish family, _hmf._..and here I just thought it was because that particular fish tasted. _..crappy"_  now a toothy smile appeared from his goatee, proud of himself I'm sure.

I don't know what was more irritating, that he skipped to Wikipedia for the reason _behind_ the name? or the fact that he read the Greek parts  _perfectly?_...even translating them too.

smartass.

 

Over the next three weeks Tom's place was coming into it's own, he hired someone to Landscape his property, and indeed he had a small pond put in complete with "pussies" as he so inelegantly told me followed by a full back bend as he laughed his ass off.

who knew a well educated man could be so prone to... _adolescence._

"darling, are you okay?"

making a half turn, Grace sat at the kitchen table, looking concerned and well, as of late not so good.

"um..yes, sorry, mind was wandering,you need something?"

"no, you took care of it" a small smile reached her face.

her daughter,Lacey and husband from Ireland as well as her son Ian and his family were flying in from the States, they were taking Grace on a holiday to France, it was where her and Finn went on their honeymoon, because sadly...on our last visit to her doctor, he had giving her the bleak news that her.. _time,_  was close and that she should get her affairs in order if she hadn't already, and if there was anything she wanted to do...do it now.

When I made the call to her children, it took everything in me not to cry, it was only afterwards,in my bedroom.. _.I wasn't so strong._

"good, Lacey and Seth should be here soon, and Ian and his family.. oh about an hour, their plane arrived not long ago" looking at the clock on the wall, "would you like some tea, coffee?"

"no love, I'm good, just waitin' on my brood" her face lightened up.

"I know they are looking forward to seeing you too" taking a seat across from her at the table.

leaning in she had a grin on her face now.

"I has a secret I wish to share, Lacey told me last night on the phone... _she's going to have wee baby"_

reaching across I took her hand in both of mine.

"that's wonderful Grace" but I was torn, showing joy on the outside hearing the news,on the inside a hot coal burned in my stomach, due to the reality of knowing Grace wouldn't live to see the child's birth or watch it grow up.

_god this hurt like hell._

 

I hadn't had a visit from mum in quite awhile, but was glad to see her car when it did pull up in my drive,was only stepping off the last step of the porch, when I saw her get out of her car, something was,  _off._..quickly making my way over, studying her face.

"mum?"

it was melancholy.

"Tom, _Grace is gone_...we lost her two days ago"

_oh no.._

Staring off absently stirring her tea, I could see mum was clearly hurting, Grace had been a good friend/neighbor for many years and now.. _.yeah,_ I miss her already too.

"she left peacefully, I hope?"

aroused from her somber stupor.

"ah..yes, was two days back from her trip to France,the kids took her, she was quite happy, Lacey,Seth went back to Ireland and Ian and his family remained in London..." looking away again, I could just make out the moisture brimming in her eyes, "she was going down for a nap, Wynter sat beside her on the bed, Grace held her hand,said. _.now darling don't you worry about my tea when I wake..."_  her voice hitched,  _"I won't be needing it this time_ , closed her eyes...an.. _.she passed away"_  slowly a tear rolled down her cheek.

the burning behind my eyes began as I visualized the scene mum described, picturing what Wynter must have gone through, what Grace was trying to tell her.. _.good bye._ After a long embrace and quiet tears, mum composed herself,gladly sipping at the tea I made her.

"so...I'm assuming her family are dealing with final arrangements and such..what about Wynter?"

setting her cup down,giving me a curious look.

"what do you mean Tom?"

"well, she cared/worked for Grace for a long time, what will become of her?"

"I imagine she'll go on to work for someone else...after a time, she took Grace's death hard,actually I reached out to her and right now Wynter is staying with me, poor girl is a bit beside herself,been strong trying to hide it by flitting about the house doing work, can eat off the bloody floors now" shaking her head, "she can cook her arse off too"

"good on you mum, for taking her in, she could of just quit and disappeared"

"that wouldn't of happened" her voice firm, "not only have I grown fond of the lass myself, "Grace asked me to look after Wynter...when she was gone, Grace had a feeling Wynter would get the urge to leave the UK, didn't want her to do that, she knew Wynter liked it here, didn't want  _her death,_  to change that"

Grace seem to have the insight to know the affect her death would have, even on the woman who cared for her day and night without complaint... _bless her._

 

_To be Continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info Sources-https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Catkin  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crappie
> 
> The info on Home inspection actually came from my ex-father inlaw, he is a Contractor and told me what a home inspection entails,plus he built his own home and also from his Son who has been building houses for 25+ years and now is a Contractor himself. :)


	3. Intriguing Wynter

It was the aroma of food that of all things...that woke me, and by what I could smell, it was  _Roast Beef with Onion gravy_ ,the whole house was filled with the scent.Raising my head I was greeted by a half glass of chilled white wine, really?..looking at it then gazing upward, Tom.

 _"hello Wynter"_  his voice soft, "thought you might like this over the usual tea, or perhaps _could_ use it, all things considered"

sitting up, I took the proffered glass,  _all things considered_ , you mean drown my broken heart.

"don't people normally deter you from drowning your sorrows?" sipping ever so slightly from the glass.

"yes, but a small glass of wine won't hurt, better than getting smashed on the hard stuff or some watered down piss at a pub"

well.. _.he had point there,_  even if it did sound nasty.

catching my reflection in a mirror across the way on a wall,horrified wasn't the word, my eyes were swollen,red and my hair chaotic at best,  _holy hell I looked like shit._

"gawd, I look _awful"_ looking to Tom with contrite, "I'm sorry your having to see me like this" putting the glass on the coffee table, trying to smooth my hair as best I could, my eyes were a lost cause...no hiding that.  _"shit!"_

sitting beside me as I fussed with the rats nest atop my head, my hands stilled realizing Tom was gently taking strands of my wild hair, tucking it behind an ear.

"it's fine darling, you're going through a loss, no one expects perfect decorum, everyone's grief is different"

"I suppose" looking down.

"hey, its not a sin to be sad...Grace was a lovely person, you cared for her not only on the professional level, but personal too"

 _"she..she was like family"_  I whispered,dropping my hands in my lap.

Glancing back to me, my heart sank, fresh tears had replaced the ones from earlier,her eyes resembled nothing more than little pools of water,already her face had reddened marring her attractive features.

whether it was my upbringing kicking in or just the desire to protect/comfort this bereft soul beside me, I wasn't sure, but pulling her willingly into my arms seem to be the right thing to do,Wynter sagged into my chest,sobbing softly.

mum entered the room about to say something until she saw what was going on,shaking my head solemnly as I slowly rubbed Wynters back trying to soothe her.

Mum's face dropped as she sighed, I was beginning to wonder how much truth there was to what Wynter had saidabout Grace _"she was like family"_ maybe more than mum and myself realized, she had never really talked of her own except about a renovation her mum had,but spoke nothing further.

 _"I think the poor bird fell asleep"_  she whispered over to me.

she did feel heavier in my arms,with gentleness,I rolled her back, indeed..Wynter had cried herself to sleep.

 

"Is she still asleep?"

"yes, I'm afraid so" looking towards the bedroom.

it had been four hours since Wynter cried herself asleep in my arms, I had put her in the guest room where she had been staying shortly thereafter.

"that sweet lass" mum sighed "this has been rough on her" rubbing at her chin with her fingertips.

"mum, this might be intrusive of me, but what do you know of Wynter?...I mean, during our interactions she's never _really_ spoken of any family, say maybe her mum"

"Thomas, I think it might be a delicate subject?... Wynter doesn't talk of her family cause, well she doesn't have any, as Wynter tells it,she was adopted as a baby, a closed adoption so she has no idea who her biological parents are or if they are even alive and her adoptive parents died years ago"

"closed adoption?"

"it's a process by which an infant is adopted by another family, and the record of the biological parent or parent's is kept sealed. Often, the biological father is not even recorded on the original birth certificate, such was my case"

jerking my head around, Wynter stood leaning against the end of the hallway wall with one shoulder. I slowly rised to my feet feeling very much the asshole.

"Wynter..um _,please_ forgive us...its just, you've been taking Grace's passing so hard, and you spoke so reverently of her.."

putting a hand up, I stopped speaking.

"it's fine..really, I'm not ashamed that I was adopted, my biological parents or..parent, must of had a reason, and those that did adopt me, were great people, it's just since they've passed on I've not really aloud myself to get close to anyone" sighing as she looked away "and why the hell I did so with Grace, even going into home health care...it's beyond me" throwing her hands up.

"cause you're human, darling" mum stood up, "as much as you may think this will sound like rubbish, its true.. _.its part of the human condition,_  to want the company of another,to care for,to be cared about" having approached Wynter,mum took her by both hands,"and by all that's holy,Wynter..Grace loved you as if you were one of her own, she told me as much"

_great mum, make her break down all over again._

_"I know.. I felt the same about her"_ smiling weakly, "but if the Home care Agency knew... _ugh_ , I mean they realize as a provider we tend to get attached, and it can be painful when a patients dies, but...to me Grace wasn't a patient"

"well if that Agency can't be understanding, they're tossers, and you should quit, hell _I'll hire you"_

did I...yes I did..  _the fuck was that all about?_

both women looked at me bewildered, yeah..  _I would too._

"Tom, where did that come from?, she cares for the ill"

okay you git, _pull something..anything out of your arse, since you managed to put your foot in your mouth._

"what I meant... was, if your career choice is having you becoming,..  _drained,_  I would like to hire you as..  _a housekeeper_ at my new place, isn't that basically something you did for Grace as well as your other clients/ patients?, cause  _actually"_  wincing now, "I can be a messy sod when I want to be,leaving shit everywhere and don't get me started on what I can do to a kitchen"

god I hope she didn't take offense.

Wynter's forehead creased, lips slightly at a twist, seeming to consider what I had proposed _, or she could be thinking I was being a complete dick._

her face seem to melt into something more like... _amusement._

"a regular.. _piggy,_  are we?" folding her arms.

"like a right foul git of a teenager when I want to be" giving her a toothy smile.

good. _.this was going better than I planned._

"oi, if he's anything as a man like he was as a teenager" mum frowned at me, _"he needs a fine kick in the arse"_

"or a housekeeper to keep me in check... what do you say?"

"you're serious" her eyes wide.

"absolutely" now I was.

"can I think about it?"

"Wynter.. I'd be concerned if you didn't" giving her a warm smile, "take as much time as you need, I know mum don't mind you staying here while you do"

"no question there love, you know you're welcome in my home" mum added.

more relaxed than she was earlier,Wynter nodded,smiling more.

"okay, I'll give it some thought,thank you Tom"

 

A week into my employment and I found it to be.. _different_  at best,guess I was use to my client being infirmed whereas Tom was definitely not, and now living in his house under renovation...yeah, _no picnic,_ he hadn't planned on this,but he really wanted out of London.

the house was two stories with six bedrooms,three upstairs,three on the bottom floor,Tom was gracious and gave me pick of any of the ones on the bottom, from there he had taken my advice making one of the other rooms a library.My duties weren't quite structured yet, due to the fact the house clearly wasn't.. _.structured_ itself, but I did try my best to help out anyway I could. I particularly like working with Bobby, his dog who I noticed was just as energetic and silly as his owner.

currently I was bathing the wicked little hair ball that managed to find every spot of mud on the property, and since the  _Dog spa_..as Tom called it,hadn't been constructed in the mudroom,yet. _. it was the bathtub in the guest bathroom for Bobby._

 _"damn_ , did you go swimming in a giant mudhole or what? you little shit" trying desperately to wash off the filth that continuously poured out of his dark curly fur.

an ecstatic _bark_  was my answer.

"what a bloody mess"

looking over my shoulder,and trying to hold the squirming dog,Tom stood in the doorway,lips at a twist.

"you don't have to tell me, it's like trying to bathe an over enthusiastic toddler who made a mud pie. _.several_ in fact", Bobby upon noticing Tom barked and tried to jump, sending water,mud flecks/chunks all over me,  _"ack!"_

"Bobby, _no!"_  Tom scolded. _  
_

_too late,_ I already fell back on my butt, dog bailing over the edge of the tub, whining, skating across the now water sodden floor,desperate to get to his owner,crouched down,Tom caught the excited wet animal with one arm.

"you hurt Wynter?"

 _"eh._..just my pride" wincing, "and possibly my..butt"

slowly trying to get up, when I noticed Tom's proffered hand,taking it,he pulled me to me feet with little effort.

looking down at Bobby disapprovingly.

"Bobby  _that was rubbish_ , she was trying to clean you up," Tom sniffed, nose wrinkling, holding the dog away from him"you smell like shit,mate"

"ah..caught that did you?" trying to clean off my shirt, "I suspected not all of what's on that coat of his is. _.mud,_ as there's a cow pasture next to your property"

rolling his eyes,  _yeah that news came as an annoyance._

"we have four acres for you to run your ass off in and you chose to go to the pasture next door and  _roll in a bloody pile of cow shit"_

the pup responded by a loud bark, followed by panting, tongue hanging out,  _don't think Bobby gave a rat's ass._

"I'll finish him up" holding my arms out.

"actually Wynter, since the little blighter went and got himself covered in crap as well, I don't feel right letting you deal with it, I'll clean him up, why don't you go upstairs and use one of the loo's to shower yourself off"

examining my person giving one of my rolled up sleeves a sniff.. _ew..dang_ , I agreed.

"good idea, I actually think I smell poo now"

 _"ehehehehe,_  yeah and when I'm through with Sir Robert here, I'm probably going to be same"

 _Sir Robert?._.oh my god, how British was that?

 

Staring at the tragedy that was my kitchen, going over in my head at just what needed to be done with it and coming up with absolute shit, _what did I know about renovations and design?_

"you uh.. internally screaming or came in here and forgot why?"

making a half turn, Wynter, hair still wet piled up haphazardly atop her head, barefooted, dressed in a long white short sleeve t-shirt and what I hoped was shorts underneath, now why would you.. _go there,_  Hiddleston?

Tea..  _yeah, offer to make some tea._. sound idea.

"I'm stressing over the badly need of a reno of this kitchen, which is bollocks,um.. what do you say to me making a spot of tea for us and maybe I can relax"

"no need, I'll make the tea" walking past me.

 _"pish,_ I'll do it, perhaps it'll have a calming effect, sometimes the process of a simple task may work, any suggestion on what kind of tea?"

"Chamomile" she pointed to a box of tea bags.

"good call, Chamomile it is"

Sitting across from me pouring her tea, more settled than I was before, I then handed a cup over to her.

"sugar?, cream?"

"just sugar, please"

taking the sugar from me she added it herself.

"I must apologize for my behavior when you arrived in the kitchen, seeing how puzzled/fractious I was, my worries over the renovation, it isn't your problem, it's the last thing I wanted"

"it's okay really, I understand" 

"I appreciate your politeness Wynter" setting my tea down, "you're definitely a brilliant employee in more ways than one, since accepting my job offer, you've been quite helpful and..  _very_ considerate, of the living situation"

considering it was more like a war zone then a renovation.

"I'm sorry about all this Tom, I had _no idea_ that this reno was becoming difficult on you, if you like" she looked sheepish about continuing, "well, _maybe_  I can help with renovations, like painting my room, or any room really, you've bought the paint, if I do it, it saves on labor, financially" biting on the corner of her lip, I think she must be unsure of her suggestion. "okay never mind" frowning now, "I'm being intrusive"

"bollocks, you should feel at ease in my home to approach me with any ideas you may have, in fact I think that's a great plan"

"you do?"

"yes, just wish I knew what to do with this manky old kitchen"

Stepping forward, studying the very  _dated_ room, nodding.

"well, in my opinion,  _everything_  needs to go, get new cabinets, counters, sink, hardware, update  _all_  appliances" turning around, "and if you're inclined to an open concept kitchen, blow out that wall that leads to the living area, making it communal, gives you easy interaction with family/guests while you're cooking, instead of isolated,that's why it's called open concept"

scratching at his chin whiskers thoughtfully, his eyes flicked about the room.

"I rather like this _concept_ , ehehehe"

 _lord,_  that laugh..

"do you now?"

"yes, it makes sense, opening up both rooms, making it more inviting as well, darling yes I really like it!"

wow. _. okay,_  didn't think he would warm up to it that quickly  _or at all._

"oh, well then you should research some interior designers, find one who can bring your vision of how you want your kitchen to be, but be careful.. there some pushy ones, meaning they love to assert  _their_  designs into yours only cause they think  _you're_  a moron and just want the money" _  
_

"duly noted" a pleased smiled appeared from the ginger goatee, "tomorrow I'll get right on it"

 

I wanted to vomit, the bile literally was rising in my throat, the scene before me was not only pathetic but.. unsightly. It seems Tom had found an interior designer and boy howdy was she a  _doozy._

in that she was quite... _friendly_ , I would of said pretty too, however  _she_ was anything but.. her hair was platinum blonde, a salon job _I was guessing,_  her eyelashes..fake, capped white teeth, Botox plump lips, there was nothing... _natural_ about this twenty something UK version of a Beverly Hills Barbie doll, _or was that Malibu Barbie?,_   who was doing her damnedest to crawl into Toms pants,even her accent sounded fabricated.

 _that's right honey keep batting those lashes, one may actually pop off,_  or even better, come apart without notice and poke you in the eye, _oh..oh_ here it comes... _the fake laugh,_  gawd it made me cringe, how could someone be  _so obvious_  about being... phony. 

perhaps my scrutiny of this woman was harsh bordering on sounding like a bitch, but I was certain even Toms mother would have misgivings about this person if she saw what I was witnessing.

"oh, there you are darling!, come here, I want you to meet someone"

shit

extending his arm,Tom drew me into the kitchen,miss personality's demeanor changed  _immediately._..oh boy from flirty sweet flower to poison ivy. _.put the daggers away sweetheart,that shit won't fly with me._

"Wynter this is Veronica Howsley, an interior designer from London, she's here to take a look at the kitchen, help me with some ideas"

 _yeah, and getting some of her own._. _.having nothing to do with the kitchen, but with her client._

We exchanged pleasantries... _if you could call it that,_  and she turned her attention back to Tom, in that she took him by the arm steering him away from me, her coy chatter began again as she was trying to discuss design options.. _as if._

didn't mean I had to stick around and watch the nauseatingly  _bitch in heat_  display that was blatantly going on right under his nose.

so I went to take Bobby for a walk.

 

                                                           _To be Continued..._

 

_Veronica Howsley (aka "Bitch in heat"..lol)_

__

_Photo credit/source- https://i.pinimg.com/736x/13/b6/93/13b693d7604f8a5686fc9fd7c95f8c97.jpg_


	4. Intriguing Wynter

Never knew that renovating a kitchen could be so...  _disquieting_ , not sure if it was because there were so many bloody options? or that it was the designer who had made it become, _awkward,_  yes she knew her job, but fucking hell, Veronica paid more attention to _me_  than what I had to say, distracting really and not in a good way.

 _I know.._. I'll talk to Wynter she's always good on advice,though not sure where she was at the moment,seem to be scarce as of late.Having searched the whole house without any luck, my only choice now was, outside.. so that's where I headed and that's where I found her.

 _weeding_...of all things, where an established flower garden had been started, busily plucking out at the various troublesome sprouts from the flowers, beside her sprawled out restfully in the grass, Bobby, the scene had me grinning like an idiot, _something told me Wynter was behind the current brilliant health of my flower garden, only a week ago this section was a lost cause._

"maybe I should of hired you instead of some expensive over puffed up Horticulturist" 

wiping her hands on an apron she wore, Wynter looked up.

 _"hmm_ , you could goes as far to extend that to others you've hired as well" a tight smile.

ah,she was angry about something,I know that tone.

"is something amiss?"

"you tell me...it's been a week, _how much_ has been done on the kitchen?, has Veronica waved her Gucci crafted wand an created a  _pièce de résistance"_

sarcasm with wit...where was this coming from?

"Wynter, what _is_ bothering you?"

getting to her feet, the stern look on her face I hadn't anticipated.

"when you asked for my advice about the kitchen and I said find a designer who can bring your vision of how you want the kitchen to be, and to _be careful.._ there some pushy ones, meaning they love to assert their designs into yours only cause they think you're a moron and just want the money, I never gave thought about the ones that would... _assert themselves upon you_ , Veronica may have the qualifications Tom,  _but her designs aren't on your kitchen or money"_

buggar all... _she knew._

"Wynter" feeling like a tit as always, "why didn't you say anything?"

"say  _what,exactly?"_  throwing her arms up, "you're a grown man,Tom and besides..its  _your_  home, you have the say in who does what to it, I'm just the housekeeper, my word is...." shrugging.

 _"worth more than you realize,_  your advice thus far has help me decide many things concerning this house an property, and if you feel someone is.. abusing their contract/title with me, I'll rectify that"

tilting her head, eyeing me curiously.

"why?"

"to be honest... _you're right_ , I am a grown man and need to do something about Veronica,who turns on a seductive charm that makes me feel..." giving a shiver, _"meh"_

"Veronica wants in _your_ pants while she repairs _your_ kitchen which I noticed she  _hasn't even touched,_  I'm assuming _you haven't_  invited her into your bed, so.. I'm willing to bet as long as  _you don't_ , your kitchen will stay that way... _quid pro quo_  kind of girl"

squeezing my eyes shut, once again Wynter proved her intelligence, she was spot on, everything made sense now, Veronica's excuses whether it was the vendor she used for cabinetry went out of business, or the supplier for counter tops didn't carry the kind of rock I wanted and she was looking for a new one, the list of excuses was endless.

clasping each hand on her face placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

 _"you are a blessing_ , I'm going to ring the Design firm and inform Veronica's manager that I no longer require her services, or that of their firm, then you an I are going to go online an look over counter tops, cabinets, hardware etc, get ideas,I'll go and do some serious research for another interior designer, once I find one, you can go with me an we can discuss what needs to be done,then we can crack on"

looking gob smacked she waved her hands in front of herself.

 _"woah_ , Tom..while I'm happy that you're getting rid of Veronica the vamp, there's no need to include me in this"

"why wouldn't I?.. you have to live here too and so far you've come up with some lovely ideas for the layout, I'm interested in what you may have in design"

Either he was sincerely generous with having me involved or...no I won't go there.

"Tom... _I'm flattered_  you think so highly of me and my opinions, but.. _you_ actually have to live with it, someday I'll no longer be here, who knows, maybe in the course of time you'll settle down, have kids, think of it that way, for the future"

Jesus, you'd think I just punched the man in the gut, his face was best described as...well he looked like Bobby after a good scolding,  _sad puppy._

 _"you_.. you want to leave?"

"eventually, like I said, can't live here forever, especially when"  _god did I really have to explain?_ "when you _meet someone_ , get serious with them...see where I'm going with this?"

"I hope that won't be soon" his eyes were searching,"you leaving that is"

"well.. no, you  _just_  hired me, silly"

that seem to please him, teeth appearing from beneath his goatee was a good sign.

"brilliant, and as for the kitchen...I need to find a new designer, however I would like your input from time to time.. would that be okay?"

"yes, of course"

with the renovation debacle put to rest, Tom offered to help me continue with the weeding, just in time to catch Bobby peeing on a cluster of Bluebells.

_*sigh*_

 

Several weeks having passed and  _finally_ Toms vision of his new kitchen came to fruition, _it was gorgeous!,_ old meets new, English with a splash of Italian elements, well at least I thought so,  _a lot_  of wood, including refurbished hardwood floors, marble counter tops,the oven vent was stucco,brimmed with,you guessed it.. _.wood_ , there was an Island too, I loved it, with a vintage feel, painted a sage green then distressed and all the fixtures matched the design too,even added a butlers pantry.  

currently Tom was giving himself a neck strain, looking up at the wooden beams that were added to the ceiling. _  
_

 "you're going to get a cramp doing that"

"huh?" looking down.

giggling as I rounded the kitchen island.

"it's like you've never seen a large piece of wood before"

there went  _that brow_ , lips sliding up sideways into a feline grin.

"depends on who you ask,  _ehehehehe"_

the reference suddenly dawned on me.

"that was crap Tom"

 _"ehehehe_ , you said it"

"I wasn't talking about.. _that,_ kind of wood  _you perv!"_ throwing a hand towel at him.

 _"ehehehehe,_  how did you know  _what kind_  of wood I was talking about,Wynter?..ehehehe, methinks there's a bit of minx in you"

what!?

"minx!.. _are you fucking kidding me!?,that's shit,Tom"_

"oh ho ho, _a potty mouth revealed!"_  pointing an accusing finger at me in jest. _  
_

"potty mouth,  _seriously?_.. I use profanity,but only when it suits the situation... _like now"_

putting a hand flat on the counter,leaning in on it,  _goddamn he was full of piss and vinegar right now._

"ehehe, you're cute when you're pissy" 

"I'm not..  _pissy"_

"yes you are"

 _oh he was in a mood alright_ , just not sure if it was cheeky or ...well I wasn't sure.

 _"look_ , I made an innocent comment that you twisted into something.. _.nasty_ , then you proceeded to call me a wanton woman, I reacted and now you're giving me shit about it"

Slowly approaching me until we were practically chest to chest,  _well I was shorter_ , him looking down, me side glancing him... _a stand off_ ,..if you could call it that.

"the definitions _vary,_ but a minx also means  _a bold woman,_  which suits you"

not sure what it was, but _the way_  he said that made me avert my eyes...I  _never_  backed away from a challenge,  _even if it was as ridiculous as this one,_ of course  _the look_ on his face wasn't helping either,it wasn't angry,but something _more_ ,something almost...palatable.

 

Last nights amusement turned awkward clusterfuck, _at least that's how I saw it_ , made things...odd now between Wynter and I, not that we didn't talk, its just when we did, it was brief and she didn't look at me.

cause like me..  _she felt it too._

I needed to try fix this and so I did,on my way to Wynter's room feeling good about my strategy, upon reaching the doorway of her bedroom I was relieved to see the door was open, peering in to see her involved with a book,looking much like a teenager,her hair up in a sloppy bun, grey sweats,pink loose fit t-shirt, knees drawn up with said book resting on her legs. _  
_

"Wynter" her head lifted up in my direction, "sorry to interrupt, "but I wanted to show you something..if you don't mind?"

setting the book down, she sat up on her knees.

"no ,its fine, what is it?"

gradually walking in until I made it to the opposite side of the bed,  _well at least she's looking at me._

"well, I got to thinking...you do a lot around here  _and do it well_ , and some things you're not even required to do, like care for Bobby, hes my responsibility, so...I thought" unzipping my coat, her eyes followed, then widened.

"oh my god..is that.." pointing at me,a tiny white ball of fuzz popped out,revealing.... _"oooh, a kitty!"_  she nearly squealed bouncing on her knees.

indeed,it was a kitten.

she was almost crawling inside my coat to get to the tiny creature,making me laugh.

 _"woah..ehehehe,_  wait darling,let me get it out first before he tears my tit off. _.ehehehe"_

I drew the small  half frightened hairball out, the cooing coming from Wynter was unreal, I didn't expect it.

_"aaawww, so cute!"_

depositing the animal in her hands she immediately buried her face into its fur nuzzling it, humming her delight... _that went well._

"so..you like him?"

pausing from her nuzzling,she looked up.

 _"of course_ ,hes beautiful" holding him up, "you're sure it's a boy?"

"well..yes"

turning the kitten around,she lifted up his small tail...woman what on earth?, _are you really looking for his..._

"yep.. a boy.. saw his popcorn" she grinned. _  
_

"popcorn?"

"yeah..he's all white back there too..  _popcorn balls"_  she snickered.

oh for the love of...

"Wynter, you're honestly referring to that poor little blokes dangly bits as..  _popcorn balls?"_

laughing now, she cradled the kitten.

"yes.. had a Siamese once, his were black,called them _burnt popcorn,ahahahaha!"_

that was just...sadistic...amusing,but sadistic.

"enough on that topic, you have any ideas on a name for the little buggar?"

holding him up in front of her,smiling.

"yeah, and you just helped out..Bug, that's his name" placing a kiss on its head.

 _"Bug?_.. you're going to name this poor cat after a pest"

smirking at me there was look in her eye I couldn't discern.

"well as I see it, he may just become one, cats are curious as they are independent, just you wait and see, _hes cute now"_

_well...fuck._

"should I worry?" _  
_

"only if Bug and Bobby team up, say  _good bye_ to your renovations, though your yards safe, Bug will keep it clear of mice and other small vermin"

"that's shit..Bobby causes enough destruction _without_ a partner in crime, let Bug know this"

both of us looked down,the newly dubbed kitten  _Bug_ , was now balled up fast asleep on Wynters lap.

 _"I'll pass that along soon as he wakes up"_  she whispered.

 

Excited, after getting the green light to be the first to use the kitchen, _I was all over it,_  scurrying all over happily, it was nice to have use of a fully functioning kitchen.

"something smells awfully delightful"

turning around from the salad I was preparing.

"uh..um.. _yeah"_  looking chagrined, "I may of went overboard when you said it was okay to use the kitchen, _sorry"_

 _"ehehehe,_ nonesense..what was the point of remodeling the bloody thing if it doesn't get used"

"yes, but I've actually made a big meal, you said your mom was coming over, to see what you had done to the kitchen, so as a way to celebrate I made Lasagna, working on a simple green salad with some veggies right now, and garlic bread too"

his smile widened, he actually took a bow making a rolling gesture with his hand.

"my compliments,  _you are too gracious Miss Adamson"_

"and that was.. _very_  English of you" stifling my giggles. _  
_

_An hour later_

"Wynter, this is fantastic, a lovely meal" mum praised,"from a lovely kitchen"

"thank you Diana"

"so you like it?..the kitchen" I wiped my mouth with a napkin,"not too..ostentatious?"

"no son, its grand yes,but tasteful"

"Wynter helped me" looking over at her as she put a bite of Lasagna in her mouth,her green eyes widened.

"I figured as much, noticed there was a woman's influence throughout" mum winked over at Wynter who could only smile as she slowly chewed.

"um..I only made a _few_  suggestions, the rest was between Tom and the designer" 

the look I got was nothing short of  _piss off Tom_ , that was just like her, not taking the credit she deserved.

"well between them and your  _few_  suggestions darling, you've created a beautiful kitchen, cannot wait to see what happens to the rest of the house" mum raised her glass of wine, _"to the renovations and more of Wynters input"_

_see, even mum wasn't buying it._

 

Once I had made myself ready for bed, I went to check on Wynter to say good night, as it was a routine I did every night, but as I approached her room I discovered she wasn't there.

hearing activity in the kitchen I headed in that direction, As I did I stopped almost doubling over.

_"ehehehehehe!"_

jerking her head around,scowling.

"what are you laughing at?"

pointing as I tried composing myself.

"darling,  _ehehe..you um..ehehehe seem to have a..hitchiker..ehehehehe"_

looking down,Wynter rolled her eyes, groaning, she was wearing baggy sweats and it seemed because of it she hadn't realized that  _Bug_..was hanging.. _.off her ass,_  for dear life, emitting tiny, quiet,but desperate little meows.

gently plucking the somewhat fractious fur ball from her ass, Wynter held him up to her face.

"really,Bug?"

"gives having  _a bug_  up your ass a whole new meaning,  _ehehehehe!"_

out of nowhere I was pelted with pieces of leftover garlic bread.

_"jackass!"_

 

_To be Continued.._

 

_**Bug (Wynter's new Kitty)** _

_**** _

_**Tom's New Kitchen** _

_**** _

 

Photo credit/source- https://candysdirt.com/wp-content/uploads/4424-Glenleigh-kitchen.jpg

https://78.media.tumblr.com/ae8e335fb425f8240ffe069944c9a7c6/tumblr_n03tey5wPY1shf8zxo1_500.jpg


	5. Intriguing Wynter

The weather outside, _typically English_ as Tom would say, putting me in the mood for reading, rain always did as it relaxed me, but deciding my book was more boring than I realized, that was about forty five minutes into it, I thought a shower sounded good, then whip up something quick to eat before going to bed.

Exiting the bathroom in just a towel heading across the hall to my room I was abruptly blocked, with an  _oof!..._ gathering my composure and my towel when I saw what had blocked me, well more like.. _who._

Tom

"oh god,  _I'm sorry!"_

"Wynter"

I felt stupid and vulnerable,clutching the towel to me,meanwhile my hair hung in wet ringlets, water trickling from it down my face.

Wasn't sure if it was my current circumstances, in that I was stunned at the moment or the fact that I was simply  _just being a man_ , that had me ignoring the truth,  _I was being less than a gentleman_  and staring at my half naked, sodden housekeeper standing before me.

 _"um.. uh, I need to, that is"_  she pointed to her room, then scurried off.

 _git_... what exactly was the point of basically ogling the poor girl?.. cause..  _she's attractive and I was momentarily thinking with my dick like any ordinary bloke for fucksakes!_

An hour after walking into the half exposed Wynter who at the time I knew was just as gob smacked as myself, the quiet sounds of someone preparing something in the kitchen was clear, maybe I should go downstairs and apologize to her _properly._

peering into the kitchen the sight there was almost as damning as earlier, barefooted, dressed in a powder blue Casual Fitness Crop Top and black leggings, Wynter was going about what looked like preparing some food.

_"hey"_

hey?,  _what kind of bloody greeting is that?_

turning on one foot, she looked over at me questioningly,  _no darling I'm not going to rush in and proceed to ravish you in the kitchen._..where the fuck did that come from?

"hello, you hungry?, I can make you something from the left over Lasagna" she offered.

"not really hungry, but thank you, darling" a slightly awkward silence began to grow, "um.." scratching at the back of my head, "I'm sorry about earlier"

tilting her head with a puzzled look.

"what do you... _oh"_  giving a dismissive wave, "that's okay, it should be me apologizing, I should of taken stock that you might be in the Library and not of waltzed out of the bathroom... practically in my birthday suit" her face reddened.

I found myself  _once again_  observing her, how the slight blush of her cheeks matched her hair brilliantly, I really needed to stop giving so much attention to Wynter's presence and how she reacts to me... _it'll get my arse in trouble as it could lead to other things._

"bollocks, you should feel comfortable in my home"

"yeah" she snorted, "but not  _that_  comfortable"

that simple statement and how it was delivered, innocent as it was, had an effect, my trousers suddenly become embarrassingly taut in the crotch.

Jesus Hiddleston, the hell?... _what's next, wicked thoughts of this bird standing in front of you?_.. that's was the polite voice, but the cheeky one was louder and fucking annoying,  _seriously what exactly were you doing in the bedroom after you saw her in the bath towel?, oh and let's not forget that you are currently looking at her nipples poking through that shirt._

yes, I haven't  _exactly_  been the gentleman I should be as of late, but popping an erection right now was not something I had counted on..fucking dick anyways.

turning off to the side hoping Wynter hadn't seen anything,.. _Please no._

"all the same Wynter,  _no harm, no foul_.. isn't that what they say in the states?"

grinning, she giggled, nodding.

"yeah, but I'll be careful  _not_  to do that again" holding a hand up. "promise"

 _she really is a respectful girl_ , came the polite voice again, the cheeky one wasn't having any of it, _oh well_.. _accidentally walking in on her in the loo will have to do then._

_piss off already!_

 

It had been a total of three months and the renovations were complete, including the Tennis court,Tom couldn't of been more elated or as he put it, _chuffed_  and to show this he decided to have a party of sorts a small gathering of friends and family..

"Wynter, are you busy?"

turning from the counter in the Laundry room, where I was folding clothes, Tom stood in the doorway.

"not really, was there something you needed?"

"well" he was wincing like he had something on his mind and wasn't sure how to proceed," I...I have a request to ask of you"

"if its about watching Bobby while you entertain tonight, of course... you know I'm free, no need to ask"

slowly walking in, shaking his head.

"no, I have that taken care of, but thank you, this is about something else" entering the room, looking sheepish now, "you aren't obligated, please know this, but I was,that is..tonight..the party.. if you could. well, I was hoping you..."

_Jesus Tom spit it out._

"would attend?" I finished.

"yes"

"why?...these are your friends, I won't know anyone"

"but,  _you're my friend too_ , at least I like to think you are, not just an employee, besides you had a hand in why my home looks so great, you deserve to be included in the celebration"

 _Shit_.. I hated it when I felt self conscious, knowing my face was red by now.

"that's kind, but.."

_"please"_

dammit..puppy face Tom made an appearance.

"fine"

 

Honestly Tom was as big kid as he was an  intelligent man, he was definitely a joy to watch, I was in constant giggles, whether it was his entertaining of his guests with his impersonations of famous actors or poking fun at the flatulence from the food made by the Caterer that seem to be giving everyone, _including making fart noises no less._

I guess even among the well educated they have their moments when they are given to moments of. _.bathroom humor._

at one point Tom even let some woman  _scritch_ , at his beard that he had grown out, Tom thought people found it vulgar or that he looked primitive, I had told him on numerous occasions  _it's none of anyone's business,_ its his face, if he liked it that's all that mattered, seems he was taking my advice on that...rather well, as it was more than one woman toying with his whiskers.

"more Champagne darling?"

startling me, I turned,surprising me further with a gentle squeeze of one of my hands.

"sure"

excusing himself to go find some, he left,that's when I saw a raven haired woman, sharp blue eyes walking across the room,gliding effortlessly through the crowd of people, drinking her own Champagne from a fluted glass, staring over the top of it at me,it was like watching a big black cat slinking through a jungle,she had  _that kind_ of predatory look about her.

"attentive _isn't he?"_

shrugging, _what was this question about and what did she want?_

"just being polite"

"yes, that's Tom alright, _bloody gracious to a fault,_  you two seem to be getting on well"

_was that a sour tone I detected?_

"he's very entertaining to say the least, clever too"

it was difficult to look at her when my mind was retorting, _maybe if you ate some of that makeup you could be pretty on the inside._ Now she rolled his eyes,  _what the hell was with that?_

"courteous, intelligent and charming... _better watch out darling"_ she gestured with her glass, "Tom _isn't_  what he seems, he'll soon have you upstairs,against a wall for a randy bout of shagging"

_the fuck?!_

_"excuse me"_  pulling my head back, "what do you take me for, some easy piece of ass?, I didn't even want to go to this, I'm here as a favor for him, I work here as his house keeper"  

stopping mid sip, she stared at me, a bit taken aback, a feline-like smirk grew on her face,it was a bit on the creepy side if you ask me.

"my my,  _how convenient"_ she purred there was suggestion in her tone.

 _"convenient hell"_  I snapped in a low tone, "I don't like it when people  _imply_  I'm nothing more than what I am, like some ho" glaring now, "you can fucking  _piss off!,_  but just so as you know.. being his housekeeper _doesn't_ mean I let my employer get into mine or take me into his bed when it pleases them"

Sitting on a bench by the pond cursing under my breath when I heard Tom.

"darling, I looked everywhere for you, is something amiss?"

_goddamn it._

"sorry, just not use to.. well this" gesturing to the party going on inside "more of a loner really"

"ah.. if you don't mind, I'll join you, I rather grew bored myself"

_of your own party?_

"sure", scooting over, he slid his lanky form in next to me.

he could see the discomfort on my face, but not the reason why.

"you like ice cream Wynter?"

now that was a odd question, _coming out of nowhere._

"ohh, um..yes, with a name like Wynter it would be weird wouldn't it"

Sitting on a bench eating our ice cream in of all places, the Butlers pantry, me with my Lemon sorbet, Tom with his Raspberry cheesecake, this was nice for the lack of a better word.

"so are you going to tell me why you _really_ left the party?"

mid-bite I held the spoon up, do I?

"nothing worth re-hashing"

"I understand this kind of scene can be.. unsettling if you aren't use to it, but I got the vibe of something else from you when I saw your face, Wynter"

"honestly, it's nothing" cramming a bite in my mouth, I hated playing stupid, cause I knew he wasn't.

leaning in from his seat, eyeing me now.

"why do I get the feeling you had a bit of a run in with, _a guest"_

fuck..

"I don't know, why would you think that?"

 "cause  _one_ of them seemed rather pleased with themselves on my return with your drink, in fact, _she._. looked that way when I asked where you went"

"I wouldn't know" pretending ignorance.

what a smug bitch.

unexpectantly placing his long fingers on my chin, turning my face towards him, goddamn him and those articulate blue eyes of his.

"what?"

"you maybe a smart, caring,hard working woman, Wynter _,but you're an awful liar darling"_  he whispered.

 _"it's nothing"_  I sighed.

" Wynter, the woman I was referring too.. may be a friend, but that doesn't mean you can't talk to me about her, I won't go running to her telling her anything"

fine,.. you want to know, here it is.

" _she implied_  you were merely being gracious in inviting me, cause you were wanting to fuck me,.. no.. _she said_ that's what you were up too, and made it like I was more than willing, so I lit her ass up, telling her I'm certainly  _not_  some tart who simply raises up her skirt with her legs in the air, and I left"

Tom couldn't of looked more perplexed, setting his cup of ice cream down.

"you're kidding?.. she slighted you like that?"

"and you too"

"oh I can deal with it darling,  _and her too,_  but she had no cause to outright slander you, the hell was with that?"

"don't know" shrugging, "just left after I blasted her, probably will cost me my job, but I don't care"

 _"it certainly did not,_  defending yourself against a puffed up cow who had no call to attack you like that is no reason to sack you" looking around thoughtfully, Tom seem confused, shaking his head slowly."it's not like her to just strike out at someone in such a manner, let alone you... her name is Cora Quinn by the way, not that you care at this point"

"not really" rolling my eyes, "however, maybe the thought of  _you_..screwing the help..didn't set well with her"

looking back to me, his expression was now one of concern.

"Wynter, Cora and I did have a.. _thing,_  two years ago"

"so..." shrugging as I licked the back of my spoon.

if the bitch was jealous, she needed to get over that shit, Tom and I didn't have that.. _.kind_  of relationship.

Tom nodded slowly.

"all I can think of is,Cora was just being..petulant"

 _"petulant?_..hmm?, condescending bitch comes to mind" giving him a tight smile,"fearing I may be replacing her"

Tom's lip curled to one side.

"indeed, I think Cora is just insecure and _another thing_..I'm single, I'll sleep with whomever I please,I dumped her as she  _replaced_  me a long time ago,I thought inviting her here tonight was an act of kindness" 

I sensed some anger in those words.

"but insecure about what?"

"you and I as you said" Tom stared at me directly.

making a snort as I raked my hand through my hair.

"cause we got on so well", tapping at my forehead, "duh,she did mentioned your charm, intelligence, politeness, etc"

"I bet something her life is lacking right now...  _damn_ I should of seen that" he smacked a hand on his leg."I believe what she's missing in her life is a partner and now Cora having seen you.. _here_ with me,knowing that its twenty-four seven.. has found something to focus on and forgive me darling," leaning back looking me up and down, "you are quite a distraction... and seeing me, her former lover having a grand time  _with you_ , must of chaffed her bloody awful, hence her biting words towards you"

oh no,... no no no, I _didn't sign up for this!_

waving my hands in front of me.

 _"uh uh, no!._. this isn't what,.. I'm your housekeeper, if this is what Cora's seeing, I'm quitting, cause what if other people at the party are  _seeing_  what she is seeing, that perhaps I'm sleeping with my employer"

taking one of my hands, trying to calm me.

 _"easy Wynter,_  it was my observation, after all, Cora has been drinking and alcohol tends to loosen the tongue, and not everyone here thinks like her so for now... keep that in mind,  _please_  don't quit" smoothing a hand down my cheek, "and even if alcohol had nothing to do with her waspishness, let me deal with it"

 

**The Next Morning**

I was barely dressed when Zoey blew into my room like a giddy teenager, including the bubbly bouncing, and cheeky smile,Zoey was the daughter of the Family next door as it were, her parents owned a farm, she was in fact the owner of the momma of my kitten, Bug and currently on holiday from Uni not to mention  _a huge gossip hound._

 _"so?"_ was her emphatic greeting.

"so..what?"

 _"oh come on Wynter,_  you were in this house filled with some of Britain's elite last night, I want _details_ darling and of course.. _dish already_ , Tom and you" wiggling her brows.

Oh my god girl.. _did I mention she had this romantic notion about Tom and I?.._

"you can relax that over active imagination, all Tom and I did was get bored hide in the Butlers pantry an eat some ice cream,talk about where he did some acting during his days at Cambridge, no snogging, shagging or otherwise questionable behavior"

she actually looked disappointed.

 _"really?._. not even a slip of a hand on your arse?"

"nope, sorry"

 _"gawd"_ she groaned, "Hiddleston is too much of a gentleman for his own bloody good"

"what, you'd prefer he be a complete horny Lech, groping at my boobs and lady bits?" folding my arms."besides,he's my Boss"

"no... but stealing a kiss with a bit of an arse squeeze wouldn't of hurt" she grinned, "he's a great chap, and I think you two are perfect"

"I like the fact that even though we are employer/employee we are on the level of friends too,  _opposite sexes can do that ya know"_  giving her a mock scolding look.

"ya, but where's the fun in that when  _you-can't- touch"_  poking my shoulder with each word.

"he squeezed my hand, brought me Champagne"

 _"oh how fun"_ she frowned.

"oh stop"

"what's next, standing outside the loo stall while you pee in case you need toilet paper" Zoey teased.

"no, I thought I'd invite him inside so he could wipe for me"

her jaw dropped.

 _"Wynter, that's absolutely foul"_  stifling a giggle.

"you started it"

"I did, anyways.. I'm glad though you've managed a friendship with him"

And my afternoon visit with Diana didn't fair any better while we were having tea, the same subject matter came up, well it did vary a bit.

"so I did hear murmurings the party went well,sorry I couldn't attend, tell me..did it really?"

setting a plate of biscuits down in front of her.

"you're asking the wrong person, I don't care for parties, I kinda slipped out early, _not my thing"_ wrinkling my nose.

 _"humf,_ not mine either darling,that's why I wasn't here" taking a sip of her tea, "can't say as I blame you"

"well I'm glad you're not drilling me like Zoey" sighing, "god that girl can machine gun the questions in one breath"

"she is young, inquisitive sort" Diana chuckled.

"and.. reads far  _too many_ romance novels"

"oh?"

do I say anything?

"Zoey has this silly notion about Tom and I..her own love story running around in the Disneyland she calls a brain" I chuckled shaking my head.

"does she now?" Diana set her cup down," she wouldn't be the first"

I almost choked on my tea.

"excuse me?"

"Wynter... _I see how my son looks at you_...when you  _aren't_  looking"

Tom.. _looks_ at me?

I had to admit, there had been.. _incidences_  that could of turned into something..more than it should of, but he never acted on them... _like the time when you came out of the bathroom half starkers...and all that playful banter that could of resulted in.._.oh hell!

shooting Diana a startled look.

"but..that's not why I accepted the job.. _I had no idea!"_

"I know that darling...and so does Tom" _  
_

 

                                                        _To be Continued..._

 

 

_**Cora Quinn** _

_**** _

_**Zoey** _

_**** _

 

_Photo credit/source-http://australianavocados.com.au/sites/default/files/DailySpread_HealthNutrition_WomenEat20s_950x438.jpg_

_https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d7/a4/79/d7a47978c340eda8caa512cd40158623.jpg_


	6. Intriguing Wynter

In light of my conversation with Diana days earlier, I wasn't too sure how to conduct myself, do I confront Tom?.. or leave well enough alone and just see if Diana's keen eye was correct?,bouncing both options back an forth until what felt like my left eye was beginning to twitch.

_fuck!_

this was crap, if what Diana said was true, he had been flirting with me..though _reservedly_ for quite some time now... _what the hell do I do with that!?_

 _okay, stop..just stop!_ ,my brain was chastising me, _you're in London right now, running errands, you've got shopping to do,Tom's dry cleaning to pick up, now is not the time to piss and whine about peoples predilections about Tom and yourself whether it be a college girl with romantic fanciful ideas or his mom with her own._

 _okay.. right, deep breath_ , pulling out the grocery list I had written with Toms help, in that he added some things of his own as he remembered, I scanned it carefully.

my forehead creased upon seeing items _I knew_..weren't his usual on the list _, ingredients_ , for something I was aware Tom didn't use, heaving a sigh.. _damn it Diana!_..these particular ingredients were for a good old fashioned American apple pie, I had made it for her and Grace a few times, she must of told him.

was Diana going for  _the way to a man's heart is through his stomach_ , influence?

 

_"You.. what?!"_

the gob smacked look on my face sitting across the table couldn't of made mum wince more than she was.

"Son.. it was difficult enough for me to come over here, let alone to have the bollocks to confess what I just did"

"you actually got Wynter to a place where she was willing to talk about such a thing?" she looked dubious, "was she really knackered or something?"

 _"no"_  now mum was getting upset, "I had  _a feeling,_  after telling me about Zoey having this silly notion about you and Wynter..her own take of  _a romance"_

heaving an irritated sigh.

"so you went and told Wynter I had a fondness for her?" I think mum's cheese slid off her cracker.

"yes, but wasn't quite as receptive after that...she sorta shut down"

"really, how?"

"her conscious kicked in, she has this  _rule"_  making quotations with her fingers, "about not getting involved with employers, its unethical and potentially deleterious in the long run"

being a tit, I began to grin, _was going to have fun with this at mum's expense_.

"that's one of the things I like about Wynter, she's a bright one, now mum here's the part where,  _I'm going to be a complete wanker._..I'm sure  _to you_  when I did  _hire her,_ that it made no damn difference to me or my dick"

not to be slighted by my manners, the old girl came back with her own.

"as I see it,your willy...had nothing to do with it, _not this time"_

"oh doesn't it though?" I leaned in, "seems in the past  _you thought_  my dick had a lot to do with my romance issues"

"don't be a git ,Tom.. _yes it did._.a passionate moment is one thing,but you have made a bad habit out of shagging whatever comes your way" throwing her hands up,  _"dammit son_   _that's not what I'm saying now._..I just wanted Wynter to know she wasn't hired for some convenient romp,I've watched you Thomas,  _watching_  Wynter... _shes different_  from the others"

staring at me, her face stone-like, it went on like this for a few and beginning to annoy me,especially when she was _spot on_  with her perception,but I wasn't going to let her know that.

 _"oh-my-god_... Mum, you're implying I'm starting to have feelings for her"

"well I can tell you like her,I'm old,not blind"

 _"no no"_  wagging a careless finger at her, chuckling, "mum, I'm talking about, _I like what I see, and a shag would be great, I also could go the extra mile for this bird, but respect her too,_  type of feelings, right mum...that's what you think?"

leaning back in her chair, wearing that  _knowing look_  I was all too familiar with.

"I guess you must of concluded this Tom, _I've known_ a long time,I knew when you got engaged to that one lass years ago, it  _wasn't a match_ , for all the wrong reasons, now its over,then there was that last one..oh what was her name?..oh Cora!.. _that troll_ ,broke your heart, sleeping around an all,a few years later and out of nowhere Wynter shows up and she seems to have your full attention. Son no one is stopping you from perusing her,I for one think it would be lovely" her voice softened, "just. _.take it slow_ ,she is a delicate bird, Wynter isn't like those you've been with "

sometimes I really disliked her  _motherly intuition._

"you can be a pain in the arse ..you know that,right?"

"what kind of mum would I be if I weren't" flicking a half eaten biscuit at me.

 

One thirty in the afternoon... _I think_ , just about everything from the groceries I bought was unpacked and put in its place, only thing left was Tom's dry cleaning that was hung up on the door of the hall closet.Sitting on the couch tired as hell, even the sloppy bun on my head was more untidy than it originally began, strands of hair hung randomly everywhere, _I must of looked awful._

"you look as if you could use one of these"

Tom walked in holding two beers, didn't know he was home.

"sure"

handing me the cold brew, _technically I was off the clock, so why not_ , he cocked his head as I took it.

"I take that back, the disheveled look suits you,kinda cute"

shaking my head at what he said as I took a healthy swig, savoring the cold liquid going down my throat.

"you would find something _cute_  about me looking unkempt, filthy with sweat and dirt from working your garden"

taking a seat on the coffee table in front of me, looking a little more serious now.

"I could remedy that, draw you a lovely Lavender scented bubble bath for a good soak, and while you're at it..I'll fix us something to eat, you work hard Wynter, its the least I could do"

well that was...generous if not an  _unusual_ offer.

"you're an unconventional employer, Tom"

he really was.

"no, just one that believes in  _giving back,_  you do your job splendidly, so why not return in kind?"

staring at him uncertain, but still a bit of mirth on my face.

"but running me _a bath?"_

"ehehehe, yeah well" nodding, "I guess that could be seen as...questionable,  _but know_  its out of kindness and appreciation for what you do"

"if you say so"

The bath turned out to be a great idea,  _make that heavenly too,_ the lavender oil he used made my skin silky and  _me_  feel more relaxed, needed to ask him where he bought it, When I joined him to eat, Tom had made BLT's with chips.

Watching Wynter eat the sandwich, pleased she was happy with the simple meal, I replayed the conversation mum and I had through my head...so Wynter knew.. but it was safe to say she wasn't aware of the magnitude of just _how much_  I was intrigued with her.

deciding for once, I would take mum's sage advice,  _take it slow,she is a delicate bird, Wynter isn't like those you've been with,_ and that was for certain, she was entirely different, probably why I felt drawn to this quiet,funny,yet loving, unselfish creature.

"the food to your liking darling?"

looking at the half eaten sandwich she held,then to me, a crooked smile appeared.

"no..it's crap,I'm only eating it so you won't feel bad"

 _hmm..if you want to be like that_...ehehehe.

"I only asked Wynter,because,you see.. I may of slipped some of Bobby's poo in there, you know.. for extra flavor and texture" I said with nonchalance.

stopping mid-chew, food pouched in one cheek,she threw me an  _ugly_  glare... _uh oh_...is this the part where I run like hell?,swallowing the bite,Wynter continued to glare at me, _okaaay._.not as funny as I thought it would be.

"I'll remember this when you go to eating that trail mix you take with you when you go on one of your morning runs, _I may_  or..may not slip in some of Bugs. _.used_  kitty litter"

so much for trying to have a bit of fun...note to self _,no trail mix for awhile._

"sorry, just..well.."

"trying to be the funny guy?...it needs work" frowning now,dropping the sandwich on the plate.

"Wynter, _I didn't actually_  put poop on your sandwich"

"I know..but now,the thought is there and I'm not hungry anymore"

_Great Hiddleston, nice job at taking it slow,not moving fast or trying to seduce her,instead...you fucking disgust her with a joke about shit..literally._

 

I jumped where I stood sweeping, the sound of what was the front door slamming shut, peering from the kitchen counter,just in time to see a quick moving and fractious Tom,throwing his car keys on the coffee table, watching as they skidded across it.

"um..everything..okay?"

jerking his head towards me, I actually recoiled,  _fuck.._.what was with that for?,never had I seen him look that...furious.

 _"sorry"_  he muttered looking away.

"no, I shouldn't of meddled" turning back to my duty from before.

"Wynter" he was already in the kitchen, _damn those long legs, "please,_ I..it's just, today was shit"

"you owe me nothing,Tom" as I continued sweeping,his hand gripped the handle of the broom.

"I do when I act like a dick"

looking up, I could really see the stress on his face now,the whites of his eyes were slightly bloodshot.

"alright"

"it doesn't help when my every footstep today was being haunted by  _that cow_ ,Cora.." he growled.

"Cora,from the party?.. _that's bullshit"_  staring a bit longer at him, his face dropped, "oh my god.. she's trying to have a go at you again,isn't she"

"it's looking that way" staring up at the ceiling as he mopped his face with both hands.

"I would say she can't help herself.. with you Englishmen,those posh, beautiful damn accents makes it worse when you're talking, sounds all sensual, a girl doesn't have a friggin' chance _,but_  in her case.. _no._.I don't know all the history you both have,but from what little I do know..can't be good"

"trust me darling,in her case. _.its not_  the accent that she's attracted to, let's just say there's nothing about Cora that screams. _.Lady-like_ , all her talents point to what she can do on flat of her back  _and that's putting it nicely"_

"another words _...just a ho-bag"_ folding my arms unamused.

a weak smile formed on his face.

"pretty much"

"can I ask something..personal?"

"sure"

"you said that your every footstep today was being haunted by her, Cora didn't...well, you know,put moves on your person"

wouldn't put it past that twat.

"no" shaking his head. "just talked, made it clear to reiterate that she knew that our affiliation maybe over, but she was still going to try and pursue me, that her feelings have resurfaced and were genuine, I guess whether it be the intimate or the caring side, she was going to prove it"

"oh,so now shes acquired.. _.feelings?"_ my tone mocking,yeah I was feeling my _inner bitch_ rise up.

 _"ehehehe,_  spot on what I was thinking when she said it, told her to buggar off,wasn't having any of her shit"

"let me guess, that didn't deter her"

"nope"

but there was  _something_  in the way he said that,in his body language.

"what is it Tom?"

He was hesitant,..no..it was...  _well I wasn't sure._

"look, you confronted Cora on how you felt about it" putting a hand on his shoulder, "how you handle this is _your business_ Tom, just be careful, you know what she's all about, you're a smart guy"

this was a situation that had nothing to do with me like I had said, _this was his business._

"Wynter, _this,_ I have a feeling could possibly become a shit storm, it's only right that I clue you in on some things"

great.just what I wanted, to hear  _the vile tales of Cora the fucking whorebeast._.no, _I didn't_ like her, _I make no apologies._

 

"Just so you know, you need announce yourself before coming over,its called  _proper_  conduct " standing in the doorway, blocking Cora's entrance into the house,who was trying her best to push her way through, _I was having none of it._ ,"Tom isn't here and I doubt he would allow you to come in even if he was"

 _"where is he?"_  her tone demanding.

Cora had no idea who she was talking to, _Tom's life was none of her damn business_ ,so I'll treat her like the witless shit that she was.

 "I don't have the time or the crayons to explain it to you" smiling condescendingly.

"you need to be more forthcoming darling,  _its not good to play with me"_

getting up into her face, _I had had enough!_

 _"alright,_  if you want me to be up front with you, _I will!"_   my voice rising in pitch. "lets talk about the fact that since you've attended his house warming party you treat Tom like he owes you, believe it or not, _it doesn't work that way,_   _he doesn't want any part of you Cora!_ , Tom has tried to ignore your advances, only to have you treat him like you own him, the last fucking fiasco could have been avoided if you could of found it in your twisted damn head of yours to respond like an adult,  _really Cora.. stalking the poor man,in public no less?"_ I was now shouting,  _"I listened to Tom as he poured out the whole sordid tale about your past with him, how you ran all over the UK,screwing anything that had a dick,all the while I'm wondering why?...so he ends it with you,thank god and here you are years later...trying to get back in his pants!?..bitch you need to piss off!"_

she stood stunned, staring at me, mouth hanging open.

"I...I"

_"get bent,cock breather!"_

with a resounding  _ **bang** , _I slammed the large ornate door in her face,but.. not before  _I spat on her._

 

 

 

                                                       _To be Continued..._

 


	7. Intriguing Wynter

The light tapping on the front door brought me from my frazzled stupor,looking from between my fingers like a child to see Diana's concerned face as she cautiously entered the room when I managed to open the door.

"darling, what is it?,you sounded awful on the phone and you look a fright"

threading my fingers roughly through my hair. _..I just bet I do_.

"I think I may of did something _really_ unwise,but it wasn't like I had a choice"

taking me by my arm Diana led me to the living area where we sat,sitting next to me, placing a comforting hand on my leg.

"tell me"

"had me a visitor.. _uninvited,unwanted_..visitor, she decided to try and push her way into the house, which I prevented...it just got  _ugly_  from there"

"who?"

"Cora Quinn" damn just saying her name made bile rise in my throat.

 _"Cora?._.what was that bleedin' tart doing here?, Tom cut her loose a few years ago"

"yeah,well she was here at his house warming party" snorting, "making her _presence_  known, including approaching me with rude comments about Tom as if to discourage  _me from him._.then when I informed her who I was, _that_...amused her, so I told the bitch off and left the party, now here we are, she's been stalking Tom for a week now in hopes in.. _rekindling_  their relationship, Tom isn't interested by the way"

Dina's face clouded in disapproval.

"Cora was always a brash sort, and good on you to give it back to her Wynter, I was relieved when Tom rid himself of that pariah, but to show up here an try to force her way in the house...beyond rubbish"

"but Diana, I was rude as hell,calling her out on her past betrayal on Tom,her current behavior, and every nasty name I could think of,then slammed the door in her face,but..I did something prior to that,I over stepped..um..I..spit on her"

a warm smiled spread across her face,taking both my hands in hers, squeezing them gently.. _.was she about to laugh?_

"darling girl.. _you did no such thing,_  just because you were hired to cook,clean and run an occasional errand... doesn't mean you can't defend yourself when felt threatened and sometimes people _like Cora_ brings out the less than desirable parts of us"

yeah, but would Tom agree?, I know Cora is out of favor with him, however in light of what just happened. _..ugh_.

"I know what you're saying, just hope your son sees it that way"

"oh Wynter" patting my hand,"didn't you listen to me last we talked?..my boy would of have been right there beside,being supportive, when that scrubber was here trying to push her way in"

"hope so"

"you've been through some shite today, relax, I'll go make us some tea" about to protest she held a finger up, "there be no fussing from you, just sit"

not about to complain, I sat still while she made her way to the kitchen.

 

Gazing at the small slumbering body of Wynter curled up on the sectional sofa as mum rattled off what had transpired in my absence, I couldn't help but feel a sense of failure mixed with..anger.

 _fucking Cora_ , bitch never did have any boundaries.

"I should of known Cora would of figured out the security code to the gate, its my birth year,how hard is that to work out?. _.I'll get that changed straight away"_

"that's all in good son, but you have an anxious girl here thinking she committed an infraction by going off on a former..whatever you call that Mingebag"

"ridiculous, if anything I'm proud of Wynter for having the bollocks for standing her ground and not letting her in the house"

"I told her that, even went as far as to say you would of been at her side defending her had you been here"

"and you're right"

she was, it just bothered me that this was the  _second_  incident where Cora had a go at Wynter without me around, that's where the feeling of failure came in.Sitting next to Wynter, lightly tucking a strand of hair away from her face, at least she looked at peace while she slept,not conflicted as mum had described from earlier.

 _"she fell asleep not long after I arrived"_ mum whispered taking a seat in a chair next to us.

inadvertently I softly smoothed the back of my hand down her cheek,while the other played lightly with the ends of her amazing red hair that cascaded down her shoulder, maybe it was my way of giving her some sort of reassurance that I couldn't beforehand.

"you're a good man,son..perhaps you should show that when she's awake too"

glancing over my shoulder, mum wore an approving smile, not a mocking one that I half expected.

"I have.. it just that I come across as a silly tit when I do"

sighing as the muffled giggle from mum only meant she was mentally making fun of me.

"that's because Wynter has the influence on you, and the beauty of it is...she doesn't even comprehend it"

scowling over at her, mum was grinning like a school girl with a secret.

"have you and Zoey been hanging out together?"

 _"oh ppfft"_  giving a dismissive wave,"don't be a git, you know I'm right Thomas"

about to respond when Wynter began to stir, making soft unintelligible noises/words,stretching her arms slightly,flexing her fingers.

"darling"

_"hmffrgh..hmm?"_

_"ehehehe"_

"see, even how she wakes up delights you and I don't mean in a  _funny ha-ha_ kind of way"

here we go with the motherly intuition. _again._

"I didn't deny it, what are you, a commentator/narrator, mum? I don't need one, this isn't a play"

"no,  _I'm your conscious"_  her tone turning sour.

 _"got one, don't need another"_  turning my attention back to Wynter who was trying to sit up rubbing at one eye, "hungry darling?"

 _"huh?...ooh, a little"_  she yawned.

"good, I'll order us up some fish and chips from that little eatery in town,the one that uses the beer batter you like,sound idea?"

sitting up fully, blinking, still looking a little fuzzy, _damn she must of slept hard to be this out of it._

_"um.. ya"_

Savoring each bite of the battered covered fish, this was a really good idea, so into my meal I hadn't noticed that I had an audience, not until I stopped to wipe my mouth with a napkin.

"you enjoying the fish?" Tom had a big quiet smile.

 _"oh god_...I must of looked like a complete glut just now"

"ehehehe, no.. just like someone who appreciates her fish and chips and" leaning in on the kitchen island where we were sitting at,"after the day you had I'd say you earned it"

closing my eyes, I sat the food down, goddamn it.

 _"about that"_ avoiding eye contact.

 "you did what was necessary, I'll hear no more about it" rising from the stool where he sat, both hands planted on the surface of the island counter now, leaning in on me "I mean it Wynter, I'm not mad"

 wiping the crumbs off my mouth, staring back at him puzzled,before I could speak Tom had reached over cupping my chin, pulling me slowly toward him.

The kiss was slow, warm, and generous, when we parted, he placed small kisses on the corners of my mouth, looking at me for a long moment, dragging the pad of his thumb across my lips, looking down then away, Tom was silent, glancing back to me almost apologetically.

_"please don't.."_

putting a finger across his lips,cutting him off,knowing the gesture had been unplanned, I was aware Tom felt he had committed a major faux pas, offending me.. _.he was wrong._ the pause that had grown between us at first was understandable, now slowly became awkward in that Tom seem to look at me almost sad-like.

 _did he want me to say something?_..what do I say?... _"hey, as unexpected as that was, I liked it"_

my brain was bouncing off the walls, internally screaming,  _no, stupid bitch!.. you were kissed by an exceptionally attractive man who obviously is keen to you, don't just stand there an make him feel like shit!_

"I don't really know what to say, other than..not to feel any regret...for, _well"_

Relaxing my composure,so..she wasn't insulted by that tit move that  _I still cannot believe_ I made.

"Wynter..I..I" looking at my feet, then back to her,"don't get me wrong when I say I hadn't meant to do that..cause I thought about it on  _many_  occasions,just..didn't have the balls to act on it, why I did now?...I guess because having you being subjected to Cora's abuse and wanting to _reassure_ that _its you_ Wynter...that I care about"

not sure what was going through her mind, could be thinking I was tosser or trying to find the quickest route out of the kitchen, it was anybody's guess,a look of concentration appeared on her face,forehead creasing, lips pursed.

 _"sooo,_  you...wanted to kiss me?"

"ehehe..uh" nodding, "yes I did" rubbing at the back of my neck.

"for awhile now?"

she's calling me on my shit, wasn't expecting this.

"yes, please don't think me a pervert,Wynter" putting my hands up in front of me, "it's just..you're a lovely girl, not just on the outside"

"I don't and. _.I'm flattered"_ her cheeks colored.

this was about the most inept conversation I _ever_ had with a woman,especially when trying to express my feelings,  _it felt like a bollocking fucking mess._

"perhaps we should just leave things as they are, you know how I feel now, and vice versa, I think if I were to go on...I might just wind up with your foot planted in my lads, maybe later we could talk more?" I was hopeful. _  
_

covering her mouth,giggling.

"I'm actually ready to turn in for the night,plus I need to feed Bug.. _so yeah_ , later is good for me"

 

_"Oh my..god!"_

the shout came from the direction of the kitchen,  _did Tom burn his grilled cheese..again?,_ as of late he seem to be having the knack of either burning his toast or..grilled sandwiches,but I didn't smell any evidence of those things.

looking at the toilet brush in my hand as I was in the middle of cleaning, sighing as his swearing continued to get worse, I put the brush aside stripping off my laytex gloves tossing them in the garbage.

upon entering the kitchen,Tom's back was to me,staring into the Fridge,hands firmly planted on his hips.

"problem?"

 _"I would say,_ just going to get me some orange Juice and what do I spy? a pitcher of, _ICED._.tea"

scratching my head,  _the man was using the almighty's name in vain cause..of that?_

"so?"

 _"so?"_  craning his neck around, he looked appalled, "it's  _bloody iced tea_ , its sacrilege who does that?"

"me" walking in and around the huge island counter, arms folded ready to stand my ground "not everyone drinks water or juice after working up a sweat"

turning completely around,shutting the door on the fridge as he did.

" _you_ made that pitcher of cold piss" pointing with his thumb over his shoulder.

 _"nice._.but its called sweet tea"

"it's shit"

putting a hand to my chest in mock apology.

"well I'm sorry I  _sullied_  something that is a staple in English tradition,  _shame on me_ , what do you think the Queen mother will do if she hears of it..imprison me?, put me in stocks in front of Kensington palace as an example?"

Toms face went blank before he broke out into..

_"ehehehehe!"_

_"hmm,ya._.thought so, I'll have you know,the tea and pitcher are mine as well as the sugar in it,nothing of yours was used in the defilement of the beverage,so. _.buggar off"_  sticking my tongue out.

"ehehehe..oh darling  _that was attractive"_

_"wasn't suppose to be"_

"are you quite through pleading your case?" trying to curb his laughter.

 _"depends_ ,are you through busting my balls?" hands now on my hips.

"ehehehe, and _quite_  a set they are Wynter" smirking, "dare I say they rival mine"

should I?... _well he did say I have quite a set._

"must be packing marbles then" _do not.._.look at his crotch.

the  _"O"_ his mouth made was priceless, but the _mischievous_ look that replaced it made me a little nervous.

"Wynter my lads aren't as you say.. _marbles"_ closing the distance between us,I froze as he whispered in my ear,  _"not being a braggart here,no one cares for those,but I can assure you, nothing down there is...wee"_ quietly he walked away..."enjoy your tea darling"

a part of me was asking itself..was it safe to say the friend zone or  _employee/employer zone,_ was getting... _smaller and smaller_ at this point?

 

_you damn well know it is._

_To be Continued..._


	8. Intriguing Wynter

Honesty, that's all I wanted with Wynter, never to hide anything from her, she had a right to know and now things  _certainly were_ out in the open,it seems the effects of that have found me sitting in the Library staring across the table at a barely touch cold cup of tea with a half eaten biscuit next to it, Wynter had said nothing since our playful banter over the ice tea.

silently leaving the Library, I wanted to go find her, but knew.. it would of been met with a silent dismissal,I not only think I may of startled her with what I said about my..manhood, _yeah that was a shit move Hiddleston_ , but embarrassed her as well.

_Fucking shit, goddamn, bollocking mother sonofa-!_

Wynter had took my confession _,kiss._..I think, terribly or at least unsure how to deal with it, I had no idea how sensitive she was, wanting to correct this, but not having a clue as to how to go about it.

halfway down the hall seeing that her bedroom door was open, hoping perhaps she might be there, instead I found a note on the door.

                            

ah, so she isn't here,well that would explain the uncomfortable silence,taking the note off the door that's when I notice something out of the corner of my eye,turning fully, chuckling, on her bed the small round furry hairball Wynter called "Bug" was _attempting_ to clean his..arse, and having a bit of a time of it, when he tried,it was an epic failure in he would just end up flipping himself over.

"well little chap, seems that your reach is quite lacking" sitting beside him,I lightly tugged on his short pencil like tail,that seem to distract him,looking around to see where it was coming from and once he did...Bug started going in little circles,chasing his tail."ehehe,went from trying to find your ass to having a row with your tail"

"actually,he was probably trying to clean his popcorn"

quickly looking over my shoulder to see Wynter standing in the doorway with two bags of groceries.

"oh..hey, um" feeling like I invaded her privacy by being where I was.

"it's alright..he's fun to watch,this morning Bug was so into licking himself he rolled right off the bed" she snickered, "climbed up the comforter and... _did it all over again"_

the mirth on her face as she told her little tale, confirmed it was a good call on my part when I brought this little ball of entertainment home to her, I recalled the day I gave him to her,Wynter was so chuffed.

"you really like the little chap then?"

"of course I do..Bug _,kitty,kitty"_

instantly he stopped fooling about and the  _mewing_  began in earnest,looking for the familiar voice.

 

Pulling into mum's drive,Wynter looked over at me,I wouldn't say it was a dirty look.but it wasn't entirely pleasant either.

"so you're still not going to tell me why we are here.. _are you?"_

"no, she told me not too,so you can take it up with her"

turning in her seat,her expression growing suspicious now.

"okay and if she tells me it in fact was _your_  idea and its something I don't like..you can be assured that during your next tea time you'll be drinking that _cold piss_ as you call it,I hate surprises,so you better hope its not that"

cold piss it is... _surprise Wynter!_

I was discreetly giggling when we entered the house,Wynter cautiously looking about as if she were expecting something to jump out at her, the temptation to grab her sides from behind and go  _boo!_  was there, but.. _.yeah.._ I liked my dangly bits the way they were _,between my legs and intact._

 _"oh hello darling!_ , I see you both made it" mum half cheered,embracing her.

pointing at Wynter shaking my head as she did I mouthed.

_"not-happy"_

"Tom tells me you invited us over" giving me the side eye,"but said nothing about why"

giving mum the  _see,I told you so_ ,look.

"well yes I did, it's a surprise darling"

fuck, _don't tell her that!_

"a surprise huh?" looking over at me,lips at a twist.

"yes,Tom's sisters Emma and Sarah are here visiting, and I wanted you to meet them,formally,plus I just wanted to have my children all together for once,its been awhile"

Tom's sisters were nothing like him and I enjoyed their company, especially the way they teased their brother incessantly,I just sat back and watched the show,both were having a go at his beard,thought he looked like some fisherman, _well_  Emma did, Sarah thought due to the ginger hue of his whiskers, he looked more like a Scottish goat.

that earned her a subtle  _so Diana wouldn't see._.middle finger from Tom.

"so..is he a slob?, I mean he was when we were growing up, I'd find his underwear mixed up with our knickers and bras" Sarah frowned,"and as for the loo" rolling her eyes,"he seem to piss everywhere but in the toilet"

wow,that's..gross.

"I'd say hes improved since then,no pee on the floor or toilet that I've come across,though..his dog is good for tracking in mud and poop from the neighboring pastures,but Tom usually cleans up after him"

giving him a look, _see I got your back, I'm not entirely a witch._ but I am enjoying the tales of _Thomas the little shit._

"Okay enough of picking on your brother" Diana now stood inbetween where Tom and Sarah sat, she was holding a small jar, "I say we introduce Wynter to a family tradition"

Tom looked at what she was holding and slumped back into the chair,clearly annoyed.

"mum. _.no_ , it just gets worse every time we do it"

 _"ppfft,_ only cause  _you_  buggar up the recipe" lightly cuffing him in the side of the head with the back of her hand.

looking at the girls a bit confused,Emma was all too eager to explain.

"there's a family tradition mum started back when Tom just got out of Uni, when we are all together,we all bake/cook something that is customary to British cuisine,past/present,the catch is we all write whatever the name of the food is on a piece of paper and each draw out of the Jar,but if you draw your own choice you have to put it back an retry"

"and since you probably aren't privy to British cuisine as whole,Wynter...I'd love for you to cook something American" Diana chimed in.

looking back to Tom where his fingers rested across his brows in continued annoyance.

"and you want to drag Wynter into this as well?"

"Tom stop being a tosser" Sarah pointed at him.

 _aaand_ again with the middle finger,but he wasn't discreet this time,Diana simply frowned.

"I'm fine with it,I can make a Roasted turkey with a cornbread Dressing from an old family recipe that was handed down throughout the years,will that do?"

Tom sighed,hope he wasn't mad that I accepted, _great_  that's all I need to go home with a pissy boss.

"that sounds lovely" Diana clapped her hands together,"now..I have pieces of paper in the jar,the rest of us just have to write our choices down and then choose"

Everyone seem to be happy with what they got but said nothing,however Tom refused to look at his paper at all, which had the three Hiddleston women bordering on outrage, that's until Emma advanced on Tom making a grab for the paper, he was quick,dodging her, it was funny actually.

_"ehehehehe!"_

_"c'mon you git,just read the damn paper!"_

seeing no one else found nothing humorous about it  _other than me_..he abdicated,putting his hands up.

"fine" looking at the paper he sighed,but then his eyes enlarged, _"the hell?_..Em, you put this in didn't you.."

"what?" Emma looked confused.

holding up the little piece of paper above his head.

"only you would be cheeky enough to choose  _spotted dick"_

what, _is that actually a food?_

"oh _you would_  accuse me" pointing to herself,"I put in Sheperd's pie"

"which I got" Diana approached them,"I'll have you know,Thomas...it was I _who_ put the choice of spotted dick in the jar,I wanted something  _different "_

"I  gotbanger's and mash" Sarah held up her paper.

"English Breakfast" Emma folded her arms,"I'm guessing you put that one in,Tom"

"and I got. _.dick"_ Tom waved his paper around theatrically,but with sarcasm.

 

Watching her what I assumed was scanning the Butler's pantry for ingredients for this family cornbread Dressing she spoke of at mum's, was wasting no time in making sure that there was everything necessary for her meal when it came time to cook it...which of course I was sure there wasn't,grocery shopping was in order.

"sure you want to get mixed up in this bloody mess?"

giving a slight jump,Wynter craned her neck around.

"you know,that's a good way of getting clocked"

moistening my lips,  _why did the thought of that sound..appealing?_

"promise?"

narrowing her eyes,arms folded tightly,taking on a confident stance,  _oh I sense a bit of brazenness about to be unleashed_...bring it darling.

"figures, _you would_  be the type that likes it.. _rough"_

_Brilliant!_

"ehehehe... _well"_  straightening my posture.

putting a finger up in my face,taking me by surprise.

"don't  _even_ give me that.. _would you like to find out darling,_ crap,either"

she wasn't angry,just putting my arse in its place.

"I wouldn't say something like that Wynter"

"no?" the look of disbelief was almost hurtful.

"no, what I was going to say  _was_..well it's not really my thing,perhaps in my youth" 

Wynter didn't know what to think about that,though I could see  _some_ hesitation in those green eyes.

"you're not _that old_ Tom"

"are you calling me a dirty old man?" putting both hands to my chest as if offended.

 _"time will tell"_  there was  _that_  smile that I had grown fond of,"but be assured. _.I do not._..like it rough"

"thus noted" giving a polite nod.

I do however..like it when she flirted, cheeky with a side of..salt.

 

Possibly it was the most attractive thing I had ever seen,and  _possibly_  the most inappropriate thing to think about ones employer in that fashion,but I couldn't help it,  _of course on the flip side one could see it as disgusting too,_  on just how.. _handsome_ he is.. _ugh._

observing Tom sitting at the kitchen peninsula as he was going over what looked like a recipe,deep in concentration, _ever-so-slowly_ rubbing at his chin whiskers with a finger tip,his attire consisted of his favorite black Polo Ralph Lauren pajama pants and white cotton tank top.

 _yeah_ ,so attractive  _it was_  disgusting... _I think I'll stare some more._ that was until.

 _"ow!"_  quickly looking down in time to see Bug,scrambling up my calf, _little turd!_ ,reaching down carefully taking him by the scruff of his neck,holding him up in front of me,"that hurt you little shit"

_*mew*_

"aw c'mon, the little bloke probably just misses you"

Tom now stood in front of me,scratching Bug's head with an index finger.

"yeah,bet you wouldn't be saying that if it was _your leg_  being impaled by eighteen tiny needle-like claws"

 _"oohh"_  he hissed,"ehehe,no"

holding his hand out flat before me I deposited the tiny pain in the butt in it, not realizing how big Toms hands were until Bug sat in it.

scooping the kitten up I watched this tall man turn into a big idiot,cooing and of all things, _baby talking to it._

 _"hey wittle chap, not use to this elevation are we?"_  Bug sat up on his little haunches head butting Toms chin,purring.  _"ehehe"_

traitor.

"found someone who has almost as much hair as him" watching the silly display of nuzzling before me.

"jealous"

"no..just a lot of  _hair love_  going on here,if anyone's to be jealous it would be Bobby,leaving him out of the loop,kinda rude"

"I love on him too" Tom protested.

 _"ah,guilt"_  holding a finger up,grinning,"maybe I should go get Sir Robert and see just how this plays out"

"woman, you love giving me shit,don't you?"

"only when you leave it wide open for me to do so" shrugging.

"opportunistic little.. _minx"_ a mischievous smile grew.

he knew  _I hated_  that moniker.

 _"Tom..."_  it was a half-assed warning tone.

"yes.. _Minx"_ followed by that cheesy damn smile.

 _"aarrgghh!"_  throwing my hands up.

putting Bug on the couch,he bounded off back to my bedroom.

 _"aw..._ you scared him" trying to look pouty now.

"no I didn't, why don't you go back to your dick recipe,  _it was quieter"_

that shut him up... _briefly_ , holding himself,doing a back bend he started laughing.

_"ehehehehehe!"_

"you know, I'm just going to blatantly stereotype here and say,why on earth would the British,considered a educated culture incorporate the word.. _.dick_  in the name in one of their desserts?"

calming himself,clearing his throat,a brow raised.

"there's a logical explanation behind it, but what I want to know after hearing what you have planned to make is...as an American, _why in the hell_ do you find it acceptable to take a breaded concoction,shove it in a birds ass  _and bake it?"_

okay..he had me there.

 

                                _To be Continued..._

 

 

 


	9. Intriguing Wynter

"There ya are"

looking up from where I sat,by the bed of bluebells I was replanting.

"hey Em" giving a wave.

"Tom said ya be out here" now crouching beside me,"what are you up too?"

heaving a sigh glancing at my task at hand.

"replacing these flowers _once again,_ seems your brothers dog either digs them up or kills'em off by pissing on them" giving her a funny look,"beginning to think Bobby doesn't care for bluebells"

"bloody dog needs a kennel" she scanned around the backyard,"looks like a lot went into this area to have the blighter pissin' and diggin' around"

"hes thought about it"

"well enough on that,heard today was your day off and thought you'd like to join me, I was going to pop into town,go to Tesco and get my goods for my Sheperd's Pie"

that sounded like a good idea,I still need some things for the Dressing.

"I'm up for it"

 

"So ya got a bird yet?"

"yes,from the farm down the road,you know Zoey..her dad was kind enough to give me one of his Turkey's,a nice twenty pounder and a chicken too,that will go into the Dressing, both sitting in the fridge as we speak"

"brilliant, fresh is _always_  better" Emma nodded,"if you can avoid the store bought ones,do it" both of us armed with shopping carts inside of the store standing at the front,"I need potatoes, so why don't we meet up here when we are done?"

"alright"

Making my way down the spice isle,too busy with looking at the items on the shelf and pushing the cart at the same time,I wasn't paying attention until it wouldn't go any further,glancing over _,I saw why_ ,standing in front of my cart,hands gripping onto the front of it with an arrogant smirk.

"well,this is quaint,if it isn't  _the little..spitter,_ going about the domestic thing are we?" making a sweeping gesture with her arm in the direction of the store in general.

 _Cora_...the hell?, _hmm_  glad I left a lasting impression  _even if it was a tasteless one._

_"the fuck do you want?"_

_"really now?_ ,do you kiss Tom with that mouth?" hand on one hip now.

having had my fill of this foul bitch,my own smirk now matched hers, _shortly before shoving my cart hard into her._

_"ow,fucking hell you little.."_

"what we do with our mouth's or anything at all for that matter,isn't any of  _your_  concern, best bet right now, _is to take that pompous sorry ass of yours out of here,come near me again bitch and bruises from a shopping cart will be the least of your problems"_ I growled.

"what the.. _.Cora?"_

Emma came up from behind me.

"no worries Emma,  _Miss Quinn_ was just leaving,  _weren't you"_ never taking my eyes off her.

saying nothing,her lips tightly drawn shut,Cora adjusted her blouse walking away with a slight limp, I watched until she was out of sight.

"what was _that_  about?" Emma came around,taking a step back when she saw my face, _"bloody hell,_  Wynter you look about to explode, does it have anything to do with that dodgy cow that just left?"

"that.. _dodgy cow_ as you put it, has been a thorn in my ass for the past several months,not to mention your brothers, he had to change the security code as you noticed on the gate because of.. _her,_ she's been stalking him"

 _"what?.._ really,why?"

finally looking back to Emma.

"regret I'm thinking..having burned her bridges with other men, Cora's trying to get back with the one man who  _actually did_  care about her,but  _she_  crapped on"

 _"aah, I see_  ...so you're privy to her and Tom's past"

"yeah, between your mom and brother,they told me" shaking my head, "puzzles me why he would be with a shit stain like that in the first place?"

giggling,Emma gave me a playful shove with her shoulder.

"isn't it obvious?.. _its the tits,_  Tom's a boob man, that and from what I've heard, a regular fuck boy, that definition varies,but in  _his case_..it simply means.. _my brother likes sex"_

oh.

"that's kinda  _personal_ Em"

"so, I'm sure you've seen.. _things"_

"no"

"what?.. _c'mon_ my brother can't go long without a good shag,and you live and work in his home"

not that anything close to shagging took place,but I think Toms focus  _isn't on other women at the moment...yeah that kiss we shared comes to mind._

"no Em, not one single woman, he goes to work and comes home...alone, _hell_ I don't even know what he does for a living"

that earned me a very perplexed look from Emma.

"you've worked for him six months and  _no clue_  as to what his job is?"

"nope" shrugging,"odd I know,but it never came up and figured Tom would say something if he wanted too"

I didn't see it as a big deal.

 _"well I will_ ,git not telling you...what's with that?,hes _a Director,_ theater that is,some acting too,but mainly a Director"

the whole acting thing he told me about at Eton.. _should of connected the dots._

 _"aah,_ well that would explain the stains on the collar on some of his shirts when I do his laundry..  _stage make-up"_ smiling,"thought maybe he worked in a drag club or something" cracking up now.

Emma instantly joined in.

 _"oh my god_ ,Tom a Drag Queen.. _ahahahaha!"_ gently slapping my shoulder,"though he has the build for it,but with that shite  growing on his face Tom would look like a _complete_  knob head!" 

the visual I was getting, _disturbing_...Em was right,just.. _no._

 

"I see you're back,get everything you needed?"

"yes,all caught up now,you have all your goods?" she asked putting groceries away.

"absolutely,going to start on it tonight"  _and dreading it too_ ,bad enough as a bloke I was baking something with the word  _dick_..in it,I just wanted to get the bloody thing over with"and you?"

"well since tomorrow afternoon we'll be bringing our food to your moms, I'll be up early in the morning,Turkey takes a little over five hours, the Dressing maybe preparing during the last two hours while the turkey is baking,thank the maker you have two ovens" she smiled over her shoulder.

"wow, that sounds very.. _.involved"_

"that's why I'm prep cooking tonight on the Dressing, the birds are already to go,all I have to do is put the butter garlic rub on the turkey,throw some onions in it shortly before it goes in the oven, the chicken I'll have to boil tomorrow though"

"I look forward to trying your food,sounds delicious, Wynter"

 _it really did_ ,and the fact she could actually cook,not to be sexist or anything,but I found a lot of girls not really having the knack for cooking or wanting too, bloody sad actually,I at least knew how and I was bloke.

"I just hope I don't fuck up the Dressing,or there will be hell to pay from generations of Adamson women from the grave" screwing up her lips,"the recipe is over eighty years old,  _the only_  redemption I'd have is..I wasn't born an Adamson, so _technically_   if it goes to shit, it's because of that alone" grinning now.

that's right, Wynter was adopted.

"I'm sure it will be fine,I've eaten your cooking before,don't see any problem with tomorrows endeavor" trying to give her confidence," and if its shit,we'll make my sisters eat it"

giggling,shaking her head.

"you're awful,Tom"

"ehehehehe"

 

Scents of garlic/onion and other lovely aromas wafted up into my nose rousing me from my sleep, _it smelled delightful_ ,sitting up quickly I realized, Wynter must have the turkey baking.

making my way downstairs quietly,peering over as I did, yep...there she was busily working the kitchen like a pro, in her pajamas no less, _ehehehe,_  and  _that.._  I found no less delightful as well,while her small form was lacking any formality when it came to clothing,her fiery hair haphazardly was swept up in a bun and yet  _I've only_ stolen a kiss from her _,shit_.my observation had my body reacting in a manner _I wished it hadn't_.,my dick  _always_ had bad timing.. _.why on earth are you getting aroused right now,of all things?_

cause, _shes unlike any woman I've ever known, Wynter's simplicity makes her attractive._

Having remedied the issue of my..erection, _that is I simply made use of the toilet_ , I decided to see how things were going with Wynters progress.

"good morning darling,something smells absolutely  _scrumptious"_ her response wasn't immediate,back facing me, growing concerned as something seemed off with Wynter. "darling,is something wrong?..is it the Dressing?"

I knew she joked about the misgivings of messing up the recipe yesterday...but, now she was making it,could be a different story.

putting a hand on her shoulder,moving her head slightly that's when I saw her reddened cheek..she had or  _was_  crying,turning her fully,moving her head,trying to avoid me, but I saw the tear sodden face.

"Wynter, _what is it,love?"_

"nothin',just being a moron" she sniffed.

"no,tell me"

looking up,I now saw the full effects of her weeping, whole face was red,eyes swollen,still filled with unshed tears.

"ever heard of how a song or a smell will stir up a memory,good or bad?"

"yes"

"it's true" her voice hitched, _" I...I had the turkey ready,put it in the oven, about an hour after that,chicken boiling in the stockpot,I've cut up all the veggies,cornbred ready,then...I,um"_ swallowing heavily,  _"I opened up the sage, primary seasoning, the second I go..got a whiff...memories came..ru,...rushing in"_ looking up at me those unshed tears became large hot droplets of tears pouring down her face, "mo..momma, on Christmas day..sa..saying.. _now Wynter..you ca..can use to..mu..much sage,aa..a little goes a long way"_

 _and she fell apart,_ collapsing in my arms,sobbing.

Sitting on the floor of the kitchen holding this broken creature curled up in my lap,gently rocking her,soothing her, Wynter given up at birth, granted  _a new family_ ,taken away so soon from her, knowing nothing of her origins,I counted my blessings,  _I still had my family and I knew where I came from._

 _I would try_ ,to make life better for her..if she'll let me.

 

Everyone's food was enjoyed by all,Wynter's family Dressing was a hit, though she tried to enjoy the adulation from others, she remained somber, I did my part trying to lighten the mood by being a git, telling my sisters and mum that  _I refused_  to ever make _Spotted Cock,_  again, that earned me a heavy cuff to my head from mum and a brief lesson in the  _correct_  wording of the dessert. 

my sisters totally enjoyed that,the only response from Wynter was a raised brow.

"Thomas, is Wynter not feeling well?..shes been awfully quiet" mum came up beside me.

I knew that this may come up.

"physically shes fine",both of us looking over at the somber figure of Wynter standing at the window that faced the ocean,gazing out."emotionally...that's in question, seems in making her meal for today,it stirred up a lost memory,perhaps  _a last one,_  of her and her mum during a Christmas making the family Dressing,it.. _.hit her hard"_

mum placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Tom, she shouldn't be here,don't get me wrong" her voice soft, "but Wynter's going through something deeply  _personal_ ,painful _.._ she needs her privacy"

I agreed, it hurt to see Wynter in this state.

 

She said nothing on the way home or when we got there,just went straight to her room,it was like I didn't exist, wasn't sure if I should say something or not?,what I was sure of was,I didn't like how unhealthy this might become.

after about an hour my concern grew so I checked in on her only to find Wynter curled up on the bed asleep with Bug also curled up atop her pillow nestled by her head.Sitting on the opposite side of the bed,observing just how tense her body was,hands clasped together tightly,shoulders drawn firmly into almost a shrug.

 _"what kind of memory could have you so distressed little darling?"_  cautiously smoothing a hand down her hair.

not having any of it,I decided to do something that could either end horribly or turn out ideal, kicking off my shoes, scooting carefully onto the bed behind Wynter and with care wrapped an arm around her waist,if she wasn't ready to verbally communicate, I was willing to put the employer title aside and just be her friend _,she knew how I felt about her now._..maybe if she woke to  _this_..perhaps she'll be willing to open up more.

then again.

 

                                  _To be Continued..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Intriguing Wynter

A slight yawn escaped before my eyes gradually opened,it was _quiet._..unusually so, no music from upstairs,Tom sometimes had that going,or the sound of the shower running either and no activity in the kitchen.

then I did  _hear_  something..breathing, eyes widening as I felt like fingers brushing against my stomach,glancing down,a hand..Toms hand _, oh my god!,_  slowly looking over my shoulder, just when I didn't think my eyes could get bigger.. _they did_ ,sleeping peacefully on my pillow,holding me,.. _when did this happen?_

_and why?_

images came flooding in,internally I groaned,closing my eyes...oh yeah, _yesterday,when I had my melt down here,that cloud had followed me to Diana's house.._. and now here you are balled up on your bed with Tom wrapped around you like a protective blanket,good job  _you_  dumbass. _  
_

_"hey"_

shit,he's awake.

what do I say?  _sorry I acted like a drag last night cause my past showed up and took a total shit on me as I was cooking?.._

"Wynter?"

_"ya"_

his hand rubbed my arm,guessing he was trying to stir me further, I was too embarrassed to roll over and face him.

_"Coffee darling?"_

_ah,the subtle approach_ ,I think he sensed my unease,hell it was in the air you couldn't of cut it with the sharpest of blades.

"sounds good"

Returning with two cups of coffee handing one off to me,Tom placed his on the night stand and himself next to me,who by now was sitting with my legs drawn up,holding the cup atop my knees,watching him carefully... _here we go._

"how are you feeling this morning?" a hand caressed down one of my legs in a comforting manner.

"okay,I guess"

I don't think he believed me, those articulate  blue/green eyes flickered.

"I want to explain why you woke with me in your bed" the caress deepened,"I was greatly concerned about you,the thought of leaving you here alone with no comfort say only a pillow and the emptiness of four walls..bothered me"

"Bug was here" yeah. _.deflect._

upon mentioning his name the hairball did a somersault down the pillows until he made a half ass landing on the bed. _..nice entrance Kitty._

it was a weak frown followed by his raised brow of.. _yeah whatever Wynter.  
_

"while I agree a pet can give contentment,I doubt whatever was going on last night even Bug could remedy, if you weren't up to going to mum's last night,you should of told me..everyone would of understood"

"understand what?" setting my cup aside,"that I was having a shit day over making Dressing" raking my fingers through my hair. _"that's lame"_

 moving closer,leaning in on me.

"you know its  _more_ than that, darling" leveling his eyes with mine, "a memory,one that was sad"

but  _not_  in the way he thinks or witnessed.

sitting upright,trying to figure out a good postion to sit,stacking another pillow behind me

"I want to assure you,Tom, though it was a sad memory...it wasn't so much that, as it was painful in,well.." looking away then back to him _,_ "it was an ugly one,when I told you about the smell of sage triggering a memory and what my mom said on Christmas..  _now Wynter,you can use too much sage,a little goes a long way"_ an emotion started to rise,but this time it wasn't pain....but anger, "my mother was pissed, cause I in fact, _screwed up_  the Dressing and mom had to do it _all over_ and she made me watch her make it, her exact words, cause I sugar coated it for you, was..  _Wynter..you used too much goddamn sage and ruined Christmas dinner,now I have to make a new batch, the whole family will have to wait cause you fucking can't do anything right!"_

the stunned look on his face,clearly he hadn't counted on this.

"oh darling...I"

"I was..sixteen"interrupting him, "my first attempt at the recipe, and I've tried making it every chance I get just so as to perfect it, so I could show it to her and say, _see you miserable, cold bitch, I can do something right, even your precious fucking recipe,now blow it out your ass"_

_goddammit I didn't want to go there,I buried this shit and buried I wanted it to remain...fuck!_

Okay,well.. _.that_  I wasn't expecting, _then again I think was her point,_ her mum in fact  _wasn't_  the loving wonderful person Wynter had said she was, but an appalling woman/parent and the memory she had relived yesterday was...shitty,  _on entirely different level._

Wynter's behavior now was vast contrast from yesterday as well, no tears...her face was contorted in resentment,those green eyes sparkled with something I couldn't quite define,but I knew it wasn't good, one of her small hands balled in a fist. _  
_

"I'm sorry, obviously I had no idea your mum was truly awful towards you"

"wasn't always that way..well,  _kinda_..after dad died,it got worse, mom was always a bit" bobbing her head sided to side,,making a face"strict,firm.."

 _"unkind"_  I interjected,"but  _not_ when your father was around"

"yeah" she sighed.

Wynter knew I understood.

"if you don't mind...was it always like that?"

"not sure, I mean" shrugging" obviously as an infant I can't recall, but from around,I'd say...four, she was often impatient with me, but like you said,when my dad was around, she put on a different face"

 _"two faced_  as it were, forgive me,Wynter" being careful with what I was about to say next, "but was there a chance that your mum was...mental"

taking a drink of her coffee,nodding.

"I thought of that, but she was a picture of health, she was a Nurse a RN,always" holding a hand up,"on top of her physicals,mine and dads, inside and out,making sure all three of us were healthy"

"so if not that,she was just.."

"a bitch, _plain_ ass  _rotten_  to the core, after dad passed she was intolerable, took to swinging on and throwing things at me,..." putting the coffee down a look of concentration"Tom..I'm going to share something I've never told anyone, and I mean  _no one"_  mopping her face with both hands,"you may find it...horrifying"

reaching down she pulled up the hem of her shirt,lowering the top her pants slightly,tilting my head I noticed scarring,no..shiny,silvery faded stretch marks on her abdomen.

"Wynter?"

"I'll explain these,but first...the abuse had become  _too much_ ,I ran away.." fixing her clothes,"I was seventeen, homeless,was gone for..oh, five months, when I came back,and believe me that  _was not_  an easy choice, but I wasn't alone...I was pregnant, and " heaving a sigh,"boy did she ever go off, fucking hell, calling me  _every_ filthy word in the English language, not that I was proud of my condition,  _felt like an idiot_ ,being careless like that, but now my mom also felt she had a reason to treat me even worse than she already did"

holding both her hands now, after seeing those marks,hearing her words,knowing this was only going to get  _uglier_.

"I was getting close to my sixth month, and big as a whale, mom actually had been pleasant in the past few days,that I felt comfortable enough walking about the house, so I headed downstairs for a snack...that's when it happened...all I remembered was waking up on the landing from the first flight of stairs in so much damn pain,when I was able to look up,there she was at the top,hands on her hips, _you always were a clumsy twit,now finally its found its way to do some justice_ , then walked off leaving me there while my baby died inside of me"

"she.. _she pushed you"_

_"yes"_

I couldn't move fast enough,pulling her into my arms, _my god! what a dreadful thing to hear/for her to have gone through._ Wynter clung to me,for the first time she showed acceptance towards my affection for her,face buried in my neck as I began to rock her gently.

_"I'm here for you"_

 

Over the next few days Tom and I seem to grow a little closer,due to my,well.. fucked up confession, my mom basically knocked me downstairs with the intent of killing my unborn daughter,but Tom had me face the grisly facts,something I hadn't really wanted to comprehend until now,  _my mother murdered an infant and got away with it._.. almost killing me as well in the process. _  
_

but why?

 _why adopt me_ ,treat me one way around my father,differently when he wasn't?, then after his death...become the monster I'd never forget, why want a child if all you're going to do is be hateful and violent towards it? and another thing...did Dad know?

was there the possibility Tom was right,had my mom been perhaps, Psychotic?..that was a hard one to believe, having lived with her I just thought of her as a cruel shit of a woman,nothing more,but Tom was the one on the outside looking in,and after hearing my story _well part of it anyways,_ he saw things that I didn't.

he wanted to continue to help me.. _heal_ ,as he felt that it was something I was in dire need of, otherwise my toxic past would continue on to poison my future, first on the list...get those sealed records of my adoption. _.unsealed._

_I'm nervous about this._

one step forward...

"I would like to show you something"

                             

 

 

"my father and...well, _the demon_ that called herself my mom"

Tom looked at me,then to the pictures I laid on the counter,eyes carefully scanning them.

"fathers a handsome bloke,wore the hair well"

"yeah I have a feeling he got the color  _from being married to my mom"_ I growled sarcastically,"as for her,I think being a _hellbeast_ just naturally brought hers on" I snorted.

"yet they both look quite happy"

 _"an act_..I got good at it too"

"may I ask what the nature of their deaths were?" he asked continuing to look at the photos.

"dad,massive heart attack,mom...drunk driver"

"heart attack?,but you said your mum was big on medical care"

 _"yeah"_ nodding,"but dad was big on keeping shit from her,like his medical records,he knew she thought just because she was an RN in the same Hospital his clinic was affiliated with and had seniority cause of her position among the Hospital staff, _she could_  access his info, dad started going to a different clinic, never said anything...we didn't know until he died"

"wow, so much for patient confidentiality" 

"oh it wasn't that  _his_ Doc was giving out his info, mom...was getting into his records on the computer...nosy,controlling bitch"

"and your mum was killed by a drunk driver?"

"yeah, I was in College, police showed up,told me,I think they were a bit taken aback by my response...I told them thank you,then shut the door"

Tom had wry smile on his lips.

 _"darling"_  he scolded playfully.

"what,like I was suppose collapse to the floor in tears, wailing?" waving my arms in the air for theatrics.

"well..yeah,that's usually what the police expect" handing the pictures back to me,"an  _oh that's awful!_ probably would of helped too"

"from me.. _not likely_ ,their lucky I didn't tell them to just sprinkle her ashes at the nearest sewage plant,and not to bother me again"

as it was,she had a great funeral,undeserving as it was,flowers galore with half the hospital staff attending _,boo hooing and giving nauseating eulogies,_ if they only had known the miscreant mind behind the person they called friend/colleague.

 _"she deserved no less"_ Tom murmured.

 

"So I took the information that was given me,contacted the adoption agency the Adamson's used in California,submitted the request for Wynter's adoption records that provide identifying information of her birth parents through the MCP program, that stands for Mutual Consent Program,simply it means Wynter may complete a Consent for Contact form and submit it to the CDSS or the licensed California adoption agency that handled the adoption. If the CDSS or the licensed California adoption agency receives a consent form from the adult adoptee and one from his/her birth parents, names and addresses can be disclosed to both parties so they may contact one another. basically... _red tape,_  or we can petition the county's Superior Court. that is the county where the adoption took place,and that's just for her birth certificate"

staring at the P.I  we hired to help us open Wynters adoption records, I was gobsmacked.

"red tape?, sounds more like duct tape with a side of fucking shackles"

"topped off with a guillotine" Wynter added looking a bit deflated,"why do they make it so damn difficult?"

the Investigator, _Charles Pendersen_   turned his attention to Wynter.

"Miss Adamson,records are sealed for a many reasons,  _confidentiality_  is the big one. Another is the access of getting a child into school,possibly to wave the  _shame_ stigmathat some times goes with illegitimate births,prevention of the biological parent from taking her child back, the list is big"

Wynter looked at me,then to Mr.Penderson,frowning,arms folded tightly.

"or if your my adoptive mother,the reasons are probably _more_..scandalous"

Pendersen transferred his look to me.

"trust me" giving a dismissive wave, _"you don't want to know"_

the Detective had his mouth pulled to one side, giving me an  _uh huh_ ,look,nodding.

"from what Miss Adamson has told me already..her mum was nothing more than something the devil shat out of his arse"

_hmm,couldn't of said it better myself._

 

_To be Continued..._

 

 

_Photo credit/source-http://2singles.eu5.org/wp-content/uploads/2015/05/95529017-meet-50-year-old-man.jpg_

_http://www.wehotflash.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/03/gs6.jpg_


	11. Intriguing Wynter

Feeling dubious,but pleased about our venture into my past I tried not to focus too much on it and let our P.I Mr Pendersen do his job, he currently was in the States to continue his investigation.Thankful to Tom wanting to reach out even after I told him the unnerving story of what my mom had done to me as a teen.

he really did care about me...I didn't know what to do with that at first,but since this all came about,I've been warming up to his show of affection in that Tom had taken to just curling up behind me in bed,like I had found him the first time,nothing intimate,just holding me,making me feel safe, and idea I gave up on long ago,suddenly attainable.

there was something that told me he may want more...eventually,but wasn't going to push it,he understood that now was not the time.

_but it sure was fun to flirt...or at least joke around._

presently I was sitting at the kitchen peninsula unknown to Tom who was cooking breakfast, _trying hard to avert my eyes from that perfect ass._

 _"hey,_  you know how many knees a guy has?"

Tom made a startled jump,slowly turning his head around,greeted by my tight lipped smug smile.

"excuse me?" brows knitted together.

hopping off the barstool, making my way to the fridge.

 _"how many_  knees does a guy have?" I repeated opening the door looking into the fridge now.

_"um..two"_

I could tell by his tone he thought perhaps I might of bumped my head.

"nope" making a half turn," three, a left knee,a right knee and a.." holding up a hot dog,"  _wee-nie"_  snorting before I burst out into laughter.

I'm not sure if he was appalled or seconds from throwing my ass into the pond,his jaw slack,eyes narrowed.

"um" I sniffed,"somethings burning"

"shit!"

 spinning around quickly trying with futility, to salvage his pan of cremated food.

 

Scraping the charcoal remains of what was suppose to be our breakfast into the garbage bin,trying desperately to rid my mind of the image of Wynter wagging a raw hot dog at me as she revealed the punch line of a really crappy joke.. _a wee-nie._

a dick joke.. _really Wynter_ ,what prompted that?

now she was nowhere to be found,was she embarrassed?or thinking I was pissed off cause of the mishap with the meal.And I did find her, outside with Bobby in the garden, as he ran about,sniffing, snapping at some ambiguous insect flying around and now.. _*sigh*_..peeing on a patch of flowers.

at least it wasn't the Bluebells  _this time._

"here I was worried about a variety of vermin destroying the flora of my garden, and now I'm thinking its going to be  _my dog_  who is going to kill it all off..pissing on everything" throwing up my arms.

"you forgot the poop"

"what?" 

oh hell no

pointing over her shoulder to the south end of the garden.

"he's got quite the pile going on over there under the dappled White willow hedge,thought I wouldn't notice"

mustering up the dirtiest look I could I proceeded to scold the wiggling pup who sat before me.

"must you shit everywhere?"

"better the garden than the house" she threw in.

frowning over at her.

"you're not helping darling"

"really?,tell me...would you rather have Bobby crapping outside under a bush or leaving landmines in the house so you can step in them?, maybe even a fresh one that will have you sliding into performing gymnastic like moves such as  _the splits_ , then you'll see I actually am...helping, plus I don't fancy cleaning up dog shit"

shaking my head,I couldn't believe we were discussing dog crap.

"okay enough on this subject,I came out here looking for you,cause of what happened..." my cell went off, the conversation of a bad joke,burnt food and dog crap would have to wait, "it's Pendersen"

With the cell on speaker, we both sat in the living area listening intently.

"Miss Adamson, I've spent the last two weeks busting my arse" he sounded tense."all I can say,with the copies of documentation you've given me to help with this endeavor,they've proven to be..questionable"

Wynter straightened, confusion crossed her face.

"excuse me?..what's  _that_  suppose to mean?"

"darling...I assure you I'm _not_ saying  _you_  are in question,just the documents themselves, you see, naturally I went looking for the agency that handled your adoption Northern Valley Family Adoption, the address says its in Rancho Cordova California,Miss Adamson..the place  _doesn't_ exist,it never did,I went to the location,it's a parking lot,has been for twelve years and before that a restaurant that had been there since the nineteen fifty's, I checked to see a listing of all adoption agency's in California...nothing even comes close to _that_ name"

we exchanged looks before I asked.

"are you saying those adoption papers and..her birth certificate are.. _forged?"_  I was beyond gobsmacked at the possibility.

"Tom, that's _exactly_  what I'm saying...I called in some favors with my one of my American Colleagues,which did produce some results, Miss Adamson.. _you_  were born in Oregon,the name of the Adoption agency is called Cascadia Adoptions,due to the geographic region its located in the area of the Cascade Mountain Range, which tells me the area where you were born,in Central Oregon,I'm on my way there now,just waiting on my flight"

jumping to her feet, startling me.

 _"that bitch!"_  throwing her hands up,immediately pacing about,"I knew it!.. bet she stole me and that agency helped her!, and my  _real_  mother has probably been looking for me _,for years now!"_

 _"woah little girl"_  came Pendersens voice over the speaker,"we can't assume anything _,yet_...I do know it's a legit business since nineteen seventy five,still in operation,I'm going to visit them first thing"

tears had formed in her eyes,more from rage than anything.

"you've done an excellent job Mr Pendersen, I hope your successful,right now _I..I need to excuse myself"_

and she did just that quickly stalking off.

"I never meant to upset the lass" I could hear the heavy heartedness in his voice,"sometimes my job makes me feel like the arsehole in all of it, just wanted to inform you both of what I felt was some dodgy dealings in her adoption"

"Charles,she knew there would be bumps in the road,so don't feel troubled, but we both can honestly say... _this news_  wasn't expected, you know what Wynter said about her adoptive mum, she was a appalling,now with the evidence of what sounds like a deception with Wynter's adoption,it makes her mum look even more monstrous.. _if that's possible"_  I grumbled.

"I hear you Tom..give Wynter my best,tell her I'm going to get the answers she rightly deserves,my flight leaves in a few so I have to go"

with that we exchanged good byes.

 

That night found us curled up together on the couch in front of the well lit fireplace,that finally got to be used due to the shit weather that was going on outside, _it was pouring._ Her head nestled in the crook of my neck,my arm draped around her while I played with random strands of her hair,both just staring at the flames,listening to the crackling/snapping of the fire.

"when were you going to tell me you were a Theater Director?"

my eyes flickered side to side... _where?..nevermind, as things were, anything was possible.._ even strange questions out of nowhere.

"um..I thought you knew?"

"no,Emma told me when we were at Tesco's"

"and how did that topic between you two come about?" Wynter was suddenly quiet,disengaging her from my lap so I could see her,she looked nervous, "well darling?"

"uh..Cora was there and I rammed my cart into her cause she was being a shit, Em showed up just as I was telling her to leave, then your sister added her two cents on why you had liked her in the first place...one thing lead to another,she told me  _..things_ , I said  _no Em, not a single woman, he goes to work and comes home alone,hell I don't even know what he does for a living,_ Em was bit put off you hadn't told me and said you were a Director,theater,some acting too,but mainly a Director"

"all I got out of that was Cora..made an entrance,my sister may of told you some shit stories about me and women in particular and that I was a Director"

"basically" wincing,"I told her _certain_ things were personal,didn't need to know"

looking at her thoughtfully now.

"trying to figure which one pisses me off more,that  _my sister_  was talking a bunch of crap about my past,or _once again._..without me being around,that festering fuckrag _was harassing you"_

the giggles bubbling forth was not anticipated.I watched as Wynter slowly slid along the back of the sofa until she was on her back,slapping at the top of her leg she was so tickled by my outburst.

"oh-my-gawd, _hahahaha!..festering fuckrag!..ahahaha"_

so it wasn't one of my better uses of the English language, _but what the hell?,_ this was Cora we were talking about, _not one of Gods better creations.  
_

and it was worth seeing Wynter who was now in _a fit_  of giggles.but as it died down,her face became somber,propping herself up.

"what is it?"

"dunno?...it seems like my life is about to change and I'm not sure if I'm going to like it"

and _just like that_  she had went from a state of joy to hopelessness.

"because of what Pendersen said today?"

 _"ya,.."_ nodding,"my mind is spinning with  _all kinds_  of speculations of how my adoption took place" dropping her head back,"all of'em shitty"

"are you angry that I got this started?"

it had crossed my mind,maybe I should of left well enough alone.

"no... I obviously agreed to this,eventually I would of looked into my background even if you weren't around and this ambush of info that doesn't match the documents I had, would still be there" her gaze wandered up until her eyes met mine,"question is, how much more shit is Penderson going to find once he gets to Oregon?"

I just hoped it wasn't something, shady, as in  _criminal._

 

Throwing another log onto the fire as the weather from last night hadn't let up, looking over towards the Window Sill Bench Seat here in the living area, where I noticed my cat had made his way,sitting on the plush pillow seat cushion staring out,watching with interest, the heavy drops of rain pelt the window. _  
_

"Wynter"

turning around, a solemn Tom stood. _.uh oh._

"yes"

"I heard from Pendersen a few minutes ago... you may want to join me in the Library,there's some things I need to show you"

Standing by his desk,lost in thought, I grew anxious,  _what the fuck did Pendersen find? say?_..and would I require a shot of whiskey afterwards?

"Tom..just show me or tell me what's going on"

sighing,he nodded.

"alright darling, Pendersen was actually surprised on how easy it was to acquire information, it seems in nineteen ninety eight Oregon voters passed this thing called Measure fifty-eight which allowed adoptees to unseal their birth records without any court order, you can order your  _actual_ birth certificate from vital records so they can locate the sealed file and to identify the correct sealed file number"

my heart began to race, holy shit!.. _.it's happening!_

"so..can he do that?,will that notarized paper giving him permission on my behalf,work?"

"seems so"

"Tom...what is it?"

picking something up from his desk,appearing hesitant,what exactly could he have that has him so undecided and cautious?

"he faxed this to me after we spoke,darling..you may want to sit"

"why?" I was feeling really nervous now.

"it's a photo...of your birth mum"

literally dropping into a chair,my mouth agape. _.stunned_.Rounding the desk Tom carefully handed out the photo to me,picture side down.staring up at him, _do I?..is this what I want?._.after thirty years no..over that and now right in front of me... _actual_  pictorial documentation of someone I had never met,...the woman who gave me life. 

slowly reaching out,taking it from him, but not turning it over.

 _"this..this is unreal"_  I murmured.

crouching before me,Tom placed a hand on my knee.

"darling you don't have too, it can wait...if you like I'll keep it in a locked drawer in my desk,give you the extra key and when you feel the time is right" giving my leg a gentle squeeze," you can go take a look"

leaning forward until our foreheads touched.I whispered.

_"I'm scared"_

_"I'm here"_

feeling the warmth of his lips pressing on my forehead mixed with those two simple words was now giving me the courage I was lacking only moments ago.

warily I turned the photo over.

                                                   

 

and there she was...

 

 

_To be Continued..._

 

_Photo credit/source-https://i.pinimg.com/736x/34/2f/c7/342fc7ee7a1257d01acfcf3ba18bb37f.jpg_


	12. Intriguing Wynter

I couldn't help but peer into her bedroom from time to time and catch Wynter holding up the eleven by fourteen picture of her mum by her face looking in the mirror, _she was comparing their likeness._ it was delightful yet..sad too,part of me believed the woman in the picture  _should of_  been the one Wynter grew up with,but it wasn't for me to judge, I didn't know the woman's circumstances at the time she gave Wynter up.

_Sydney Monroe_

that was the name below the picture, _a name to go with the face_ and what was confirmed by Pendersen who had a copy of  Wynter's real birth certificate, _Ayden Knight_  was named as her father,that brought a snicker out of me...had her mum kept her, Wynter's name would of been  _Wynter Knight_..ehehehe.

 

Mum held the photo as she walked the room sipping her tea, Wynter had allow me not only to share this with her but what we had been doing as far as digging around into her past on the condition I didn't tell Mum about what happened between her and her adoptive mum,other than the woman was just. _.awful._

"so this lovely girl here is in fact,Wynters birth mum?" holding up the picture.

"yes, Sydney Monroe"

"I can see a bit of her in this young woman's face...looks to be a school photo" scrutinizing it further,"she has that trademark  _stationary_  look on her face,I think the  _only_ time when a student takes anything serious"

I knew what she meant,but to me Sydney had more of a  _deer caught in the headlights_  look,but not going to argue the point with mum about it.Setting the picture down as she too sat,the expression mum wore told me I better take a seat as well...and so I did.

"tell me son, when did all of this transpire?,this interest in poking around into Wynters past"

_I knew this was coming._

"remember when I told you she shared with me that her adoptive mum was more of a.. _wicked step-mum"_

"yes, so all of that about her parents being wonderful people,it was rubbish?"

"some of it,yes..her dad from what she tells me was..a good man,but after he died her mum just got worse"

"how much,worse?"

I made a promise and I planned on keeping it.

"mum" clasping my hands together,leaning forward,being dead serious now,she noticed," there are some things I'm sworn not to speak about, the last thing I want..is to be disloyal to Wynter,so all I can say is,  _that_  bloody woman...should of  _never_ of been allowed to adopt, _she was a nutter"_ I growled.

mum remained quiet, her face had grown austere,I was aware of the rhythmic drumming of her fingers on her leg...she was getting incensed by what she just heard.

"this woman was a wretch and she abused Wynter, _didn't she_ Thomas?" looking at me down her nose.

I was amazed how controlled mum's voice was,when her face shone differently.

"mum,this is a conversation you need to have with Wynter,if she so desires"

nodding silently.

"agreed,but I think I know...a _real_ mum does" her eyes crackling with the anger I knew that had been growing, "and  _its a monstrous thing to imagine"_

 

The incessant sounds of whining and scratching either on the door or at the floor and the howling wind of wrathful storm going on outside that almost had me losing it as I tossed about in bed,eventually covering my head with a pillow,it was the loud impatient  _yelp_  from Bobby that had me bolt upright.

 _"alright bloody hell!"_  rolling over to one side _,_ turning the light on, wincing at the glare,managing to sit up swinging my legs off the bed,glancing over at the now clicking sounds of claws on the hardwood floor from the anxious Cocker spaniel dancing about by the door."you have to piss  _that bad_  mate?"

another yelp followed by a confident bark... _fine you little shit_.

I no soon cracked the door open and he squeezed through,well make that _bum-rushed me_ , goddammit hes going to wake Wynter!.Quickly making my way down stairs after him,cursing under my breath.

once at the foot of the steps it didn't take me long to find the buggar, he was sniffing eagerly at all places along the bottom of Wynter's bedroom door and that's when I heard it... _wailing_ ,from within,without hesitation I ran throwing open the door thinking there was an intruder,flicking the overhead light on,it wasn't what I saw.

writhing around in her blankets,the cries,though her speech disjointed, was distressing in nature.

crawling across the bed trying to calm her,shushing,saying her name,I believed Wynter was just having one hell of a nightmare, bolting upright,holding herself, her eyes huge,I froze at what was taking place.

_"no..nno..please..it hurts,please.hel..help.me..mom..the baby..the baby!"_

covering my mouth immediately, _holy fucking Mary mother of..._ she really was having a nightmare,reliving that day her mum pushed her down a flight of stairs when Wynter was pregnant.

 _"Wynter..Wynter darling..wake up,it's Tom"_  I made the mistake of touching her shoulder, one arm swung my way,Wynter's head jerked in my direction,her eyes..empty,yeah _she was still asleep._

I tried again.

_"easy love,I won't hurt you, I'll never hurt you,but you need to wake up,please"  
_

Wynters face slowly began to relax and in doing so her arm that was still up ready to swing,lowered.I only knew she was waking when she started blinking and that contorted expression was replaced with confusion. _  
_

her eyes wandered down,Wynter noticed her one arm was cradling her belly,promptly she looked to me,eyes not quite as wide but they were big,a look of alarm crossed her face

"you were having a nightmare"

inadvertently dragging a hand across her stomach.

 _"my..baby"_  it was barely a whisper.

Wynter's whole face collapsed as she also did into my arms,pulling her limp form further onto my lap allowing her to fall apart,rocking her gently, trying myself to keep it together through the   sounds of her soft mournful moans/sobs resonating in my chest where Wynter's face was currently buried.

God this was beyond fucking bullshit!...what kind of monster would do this to another person?, _to leave behind a memory of shit for them, to relive even in their dreams._

 

Staring at the chocolaty liquid in my cup,sitting quietly rerunning the events of the last few through my head, shortly after Wynter came undone she wordlessly collected herself and left the bedroom, I listened and realized she had went to the loo across from her room.

when I had exited her room I could hear the shower running...she must be working on pulling herself together.Hearing the door to the loo open I waited until she decided to join me,that is if she would and thankfully she did,dressed in a fluffy blue bathrobe,her hair still wet,but combed hung loosely,still very quiet she sat opposite of me,reaching across the table her hand was closed then with a small  _clank_..placed something in front of me on the table.

a small sterling silver locket, giving me a nod of encouragement I picked up the small piece of jewelery,opening it,inside a lock of hair encased in resin,the color not far from that of Wynter's.

 _"it's my daughter's"_ looking back up, I wasn't expecting that, "when...my mom finally got around to getting me medical attention, she didn't take me to an ER,..too many questions,so she had a colleague,well..actually an OB/GYN,Dr. Opal Deerborne, not sure if it was a clinic or what,but it was equipped with medical equipment and other needs to deliver..." glancing off, "my child"

_"darling"_

putting a hand up.

 _"please..let me finish"_ she whispered,nodding I continued to hold what knew was a precious item in my hand,"at one point,mom left the room...Opal had put some drug in my I.V that induced my labor significantly,and yes she was aware the baby was..gone,confirmed it when I arrived, fifteen agonizing minutes later,my daughter was born,but...I never saw her,Opal said it was best I didn't,she actually was quite nice to me,didn't seem like she cared for my mom at all,treated me with respect and a kindness I didn't expect it...anyways",looking back to me, about a week later,I recall,it was strange Opal saw me at the local Library,pulled me aside so no one could see us...she gave me that locket,had it made for me,the only thing she said, _Wynter,shes was beautiful and healthy,her death...unacceptable_ , then couldn't leave quick enough"

oh,wow.

"that was a beautiful gesture Wynter..but I'm thinking _she suspected_ something"

 _"I know she did"_ taking the locket from me as I handed it back"after I got  _this_..Opal no longer had her practice in town, so I went online to look her up,Tom...she moved it  _hundreds of miles away"_

"you think your mum threatened her?"

"possible,my mom didn't have many friends if  _any_ among the medical staff at the Hospital,especially the Nurses,she had a reputation as a hardass,I think why she had such a big turn out for her funeral,they were _actually_ celebrating the bitch's death... _.I know I was"_

 _"humf,_  I never knew her and I'd like a crack at pissing on her grave"

for the first time since every thing came about this morning,Wynter's showed some form of joy,her face broke out into a big grin.

"if you're lucky you _and Bobby_  might have that honor" this was followed by small giggles,"hell I'll give you the address to the cemetery and a map to her plot"

while she was in a decent mood there was one thing I needed to do,rising to my feet.

"hold that thought darling"

it was only a moment and I brought back a hot cup of chocolate setting it before her,leaning over the cup,she smiled inhaling.

 _"mmm,_ that smells _good"_

grabbing a throw blanket from a chair I sat behind her draping it around us,without hesitation, Wynter reclined against me holding the cup.

"its the good stuff,not that powdered shit you get in packets, _this_  has milk,real cocoa,vanilla extract a little sugar..and"

 _"oooh tiny marshmallows!"_  she said excitedly upon closer inspection.

_Ehehehehe._

_now this sounds better than what was going on earlier._

 

Having decided we crossed _that line_   that I seem to worry about so much,I just  _erased_  the fucking thing,why now?,maybe it was because at the moment I was lying beside Tom .. _in his bed,_ clothed..but still..in the bed,I figured at some point we would just make it official as it were and have sex.. _.god that sounded horrible_ and something told me such an act with Tom  _was anything but._

 _my brother likes sex..._ oh get out of my fucking head Emma!

there were more important things rambling around my skull at the moment, the one thing that was persistent, Opal..when I brought that locket out and shared the story behind it with Tom, memories just ballooned from there.

I really was curious about her  _sudden_  departure from the Hospital, did it have anything to do with the clandestine  _"clean up"_  as my mom so crudely put it or did Opal just want a change of scenery?,climate?...and the locket,why did she go through the trouble?

"you look a thousand miles away,what are you thinking about?" Tom had rolled on his side.

rolling on mine,facing him,reaching out to tame an errant curl atop his head.

"doing my own investigation"

"really...for what reason?"

"I have certain questions, and I think Opal,the one who gave me the locket...may have some answers to them"

he rolled over towards the night stand picking up his cell and immediately started tapping away.

"when you looked Opal up,where did she relocate?"

"why?"

"humor me darling"

"southern oregon coast"

he continued tapping until...

"ah.. _found her!_..Doctor Opal Deerborne OB/GYN Health Sciences ,Clinical Professor of Obstetrics and Gynecology. in affiliation with Curry General Hospital, Dr. DeerBorne received her medical degree at UCLA School of Medicine and her obstetrics  & gynecology residency at Cedar-Sinai Medical Center. She has special clinical interests in general obstetrics and operative gynecologic procedures, specifically minimally invasive surgeries. Her interests include obstetrical healthcare utilization, patient safety and health care quality.Dr Deerborne has been in practice since nineteen-eighty"

Jesus, _I had no idea._

"wow,she's quite educated,tell me, _why_ is she settling for some hole the wall town on the southern coast of Oregon with a small practice,affiliated with a  _General_ Hospital? instead of a specialty or teaching Hospital,Tom she worked at UC Davis in Sacramento,same as my mom" sitting up now, _"I smell a shithouse rat"_

setting the cell on his lap.

"too bad that  _shithouse rat_...is six feet below"

"true,but that doesn't mean Opal can't talk,in fact ..its  _more_ of a reason for her to do so"

"Wynter,just what  _are you thinking?"_ his tone wary.

"fuck the phone call..I need to pay  _someone_ a visit"

 

                                                                            _To be Continued..._

 

**_Wynter's Locket  w/ lock of Baby hair_ **

__

_Photo credit/source-http://www.shpangle.co.uk/gallery/albums/userpics/traditional_hair_locket.JPG_

 


	13. Intriguing Wynter

Mum told me that  _I would know_  when the right girl would enter my life, one of those clues was when I'd do if not just about anything for her, well here I am on a airplane heading for the States,next to me...a certain ginger haired woman slumbering quietly,it seems her past had come knocking rather loudly,and she chose to answer,I was more than willing to be at her side come what may,good or bad,though we both knew it was more than likely,the latter.

and mum was right,I would do anything for Wynter and now so did she,after calming her down from her tearful gratitude of me basically putting my priorities on hold for her,I took the chance and kissed her again,this time a more involved gesture, the memory.. _more than agreeable._

our bodies were closer than before, my hand that had been holding her face now was ever so softly caressing her cheek, Wynter's eyes had closed, leaning into my touch.

my mouth had found its way to hers and it responded the same, moving in unison, tasting, learning of one another for the first time really, exchanging barely there soft moans, parting and joining again a little more eager each time, her mouth parted ever so slightly, allowing my tongue to seek out her own.

Wynter's small hands had found their way behind my neck holding firmly, her nails poking into my nape as I pretty much did the same to her, while our tongues slowly danced, tasted, our bodies pressed flush against each other, I refrained from digging my harden trouser covered cock into her,not the time to be a tosser  _no matter how randy I was getting ,_ I was sure she had already been alerted to my arousal by now and that was why Wynter was trying her best  _not_  to encourage anything further... _yeah,she wasn't ready for that yet._

parting briefly, taking the  moment to drink in this  beautiful woman before me, her eyes hooded, dreamily staring back up at me as I dragged the pad of my thumb over her plump bottom lip.

_"you good with this Wynter?"_

_I was not one to force myself on a woman._

_"yes,just been waiting on you"_ giving my bottom lip a playful tap.

"Tom..hey.. _hey..!"_

blinking rapidly,I had been lost in my thoughts though lovely _..interrupted,_ by the very person I had been focused on.

"hello darling,have a good nap?"

"ya,and you?" looking up at me curiously "you had a goofy smile on your face,whats with that?"

busted.

"I was thinking about what happened just before we left the house"she tilted her head,eyeing me  _"the kiss"_

"oh" she reddened instantly.

leaning in I wanted to assure her there was nothing to be embarrassed about, _plus I was feeling like a tit_ for being caught day dreaming, had to lighten the mood,so I whispered.

_"I know I wasn't in top form..I performed like fucking git an adolescent who just discovered his dick an had no clue as to what purpose it served until it was too late"_ Wynter's jaw dropped, throwing her head back laughing almost hysterically,clapping one of my hands quickly over her mouth, _"ssssshhhh,dammit woman!"_

people around us were looking,shit...her laughter had settled into a series of  _giggle-snorts,_ brilliant.

 

"So when do you plan on approaching the Doctor,or how are you going to do so?"

Wynter was unpacking her clothes,having just checked into our Hotel room.

"I'm not going to rush into it,I'd likely scare her off,hell she hasn't seen me since I was seventeen,that's what...thirteen years"

"you're thirty?"

"well, _yes"_  looking at me like I was a complete git,"you didn't look at my resume when you hired me. _.did you?"_

"no" never gave it thought actually.

rolling her eyes now as she moved her empty suitcase to a chair.

"well,if you had,you would of known that"

"are you getting pissy,the flight catching up with you? I see dark circles and bags under your eyes" I teased.

looking in a mirror behind her,then back at me.

"to be honest, I look  _way_  better after that flight, you,not so much..you're looks are failing,age is setting in, and I believe your ass is beginning to sag" she shot back.

_touché darling._

_"oh really?_ ,beings _you're not that old_ it wasn't that long ago you were pooping yourself" I countered, "whereas.. I'm pass that" smiling smugly.

"give it time, like I said..you aren't getting any younger Hiddleston, pretty soon even you will be wearing pampers again" wearing a smartass grin now.

_well that bit me in the ass_..I'll just blame it on the jet lag..again.

 

I had no idea it would be so fucking hard to walk through the doors of such a small Hospital clutching the precious locket given to me years ago,I just whispered words of encouragement.

_you can do this, it'll be okay, this is a good thing, you deserve some answers._

but will I be able to hold my shit together once I laid eyes on that familiar face? a face that aided in the birth of my stillborn child...no, _murdered.._ I had to face that fact,something I felt Opal knew too,as the elevator doors opened a nurse went to step in.

"um,excuse me..I was told at her clinic that Doctor Deerborne was here doing rounds,is she still?"

"ah,yes" pointing down the hall," shes at the nurses station doing paperwork,just hit the left corner,can't miss it"

"thank you"

Nearing the corner as instructed,I cautiously peered around it, _there she was_ ,complete with white lab coat and stethoscope draped around her neck,back to me and was in fact doing paperwork,finding my balls,taking a deep breath,I moved forward until I was close to her.

"Doctor Deerborne"

_"uh huh"_  she remained involved with her task.

_hmm_ ,another approach then,taking out my locket I placed it next to the paperwork.

"I never got to properly thank you for this"

Opal kept writing for a bit,then the woman froze after glancing at the locket, she went rigid..craning her head slowly until our eyes met,the shock was quite clear.

_"Wynter?"_

giving me a visual once over,you thought she'd seen a ghost,but knowing my mom like we both did and considering the events that came about with my baby. _..it really wasn't a stretch._

"yes Opal..it's me"

composing herself her eyes continued to flicker about,I got a better look too, _yeah..shes aged,_ still looked good,but it appeared that time wasn't the only thing that had a go at her.

"um..well dear,I..I"

putting a reassuring hand up, she stopped,my unexpected presence obviously put her in a panic.

"I'm here cause I have questions Opal..no need to worry about that shit for nothing mother of mine,shes been dead for five years now,and I've not mourned one day or second of it"

"oh..I see" looking around the Maternity ward now "lets go some place we can talk,privately"

"I was hoping we could, _after_ you were off the clock"

she looked to be considering this.

"good idea" looking at her wristwatch _"I'm off now,_ do you have a car?, I could walk you to it and we can make arrangements"

"sure" 

We were half way to the rental car when Opal  finally spoke up, I knew there was a question brewing in her head,it just was a matter of waiting for the chance to ask.

"so tell me Wynter, _and you can be honest,as its a delicate subject..._  you've known all these years,that I was aware your mother was behind the death of your child"

"I kinda figured that you did, as a Doctor I hoped _you would"_

"that's why you're here"

"yes"

"is that Doctor Deerborne,Wynter?"

we both looked over to our right, Opal being surprised by the new face, fucking hell Tom.

"I thought we agreed you'd stay in the car" I scolded,only because he looked ready to shake her down with questions on the spot..no, _it was something else_.

"well yes we did darling, but" he shrugged sheepishly, "seems the sausages we had for breakfast caught up with me and well..." adding a cheesy toothy smile,  _"I got rather gassy, wouldn't get in the car just now"_   now a half assed whispering, pointing with a thumb over his shoulder.

oh my god!

"Wynter..who's this?" Opal asked a bit nervously.

_"a friend"_ I growled "and a dead man after that crappy remark _... really Tom!"_

_"ehehehe!"_

_"its not funny you jackass"_  looking over at Opal apologetically,well lets get this over with _before_ it gets any worse "I'm sorry,Tom this is Opal, head of OB/GYN here at the Hospital" I gestured towards Tom, "Opal,not sure you want to know who _this_  ass clown is" continuing to give him a dirty look.

he tried the hammy demeanor, _I wasn't buying it._

"hello Doctor Deerborne, it's a pleasure"

making a slight polite bow,taking her hand, placing a chaste kiss on it. _..the fuck,really?_

"oh, he's charming and English " she noted.

"it doesn't work on me anymore" I gave his arm a slap, _"a fart joke Tom.. seriously?"_

_"I'm sorry darling"_  he whispered, _"it wasn't a joke"_

examining his face for untruth, finding none, my face gave way to horror,  _he honestly wasn't..fucking gross._

for the first time since I approached her in the Hospital,Opal had a change in mood...a _lighter_ one,maybe this was going to go better than I thought or at least I hoped.

"oh Wynter.. _he's priceless"_ she clasped her hands together, wearing a secretive grin, "I had heard you were working overseas in the medical field, but to snag this glorious man in the process, you've done well"

"Opal!  _I've done nothing of the sort"_

"ehehehehe, _yes you did"_  Tom was eating this up, bastard.

_"you're not helping"_ I warned.

"if I may" Opal stood inbetween us "that is if you two aren't busy and I'm sure you're not, this evening,you are invited to a BBQ at my place, haven't had one in ages, or company for that matter and  a good reason to fire up the grill, to see you again Wynter,under _better_  circumstances. I won't take no for an answer,and we can  _discuss_  a few things" giving me a knowing look.

"alright,sounds great"

 

"You have a fantastic place Opal"

and I wasn't fishing for kudos,her place  _really was_  nice, she had great taste in decor too, greeting me with a bottle of Guinness, _ah she also had great taste in brew as well._

"why thank you Tom, my late husband however would of disagreed with you, but he was a retired Aerospace Engineer and had about as much taste in decorating as some of my patients'... _the ones I deliver that is"_

Opal and I watched as Wynter quickly made her way to what looked like a loo down a hall way, it had been a bit of a rough ride over as she was out of sorts, Opal caught it out of the corner of her eye.

" now what was  _that._. all about?"

_"ah.. well,_  she had a bit of a, _meltdown,_ just wanted to tidy up a bit"

the look of concern couldn't of been more obvious, Opal looked towards the loo again, then back to me,holding a glass of wine.

_"her mother"_ the way she said that was like it left a bad taste in her mouth,her face was that of pure disgust.

"yes"

_"dammit"_  she hissed "I knew Wynter was holding up _too well_  today when she showed up"

"Wynter thinks she's bloody good at putting up a front,I knew coming here was going to catch up with her" taking a drink of my beer," I just hope you both can have a good.. _.talk"_

our conversation ended when finally Wynter came out from the loo, of course she was giving me a suspicious look.

"you two were talking about me?"

Opal wore a devilish grin, before glancing over her shoulder.

"why, ears burning Wynter?"

Wynter stopped, folded her arms, frowning.

"no, the hairs on my ass were tingling"

"hmm, sounds like someone's due for a good waxing" Opal's, lips went sideways trying to contain her laughter."always did have a sharp tongue,glad to see it remains"

The BBQ went over great, Tom couldn't praise Opal enough on the Ribs, Burgers and homemade potato salad.. _well he could,_  but I wouldn't let him or he might of broke out into some drunken song about food.

eventually Tom dozed off in a over sized round Patio wicker rattan Sofa Daybed  _with canopy,_ and a rather large red plaid Sherpa blanket draped over him.

"he's quite the character"

looking over at her where she was observing Tom slumbering.

"I take it you two have been talking quite a bit"

"yes, but that's not all, you can learn things about a person by watching them too, Wynter" she pointed with her glass of red wine in hand.

"yeah, sometimes he's a toddler, other times.. a cavebaby, the man shows up every now an then"

"like now" she gestured with her glass at the scene before us.

"ya, that would be the man" I nodded.

"how did you meet him?"

"long story, short version,my client lived next door to his mom,they were friends,I became friends as well"  _great_  that lump of coal in my stomach started to get hot again, "Grace, was her name... _she,died_ six months ago" looking off towards the great ocean view Opal had right off the porch.

"that's right you got a Nursing Diploma, Associate of Science in Nursing,ASN, so you applied that to Home health care"

looking quickly back at her.

"how?"

"I just do and leave at that" patting one of my hands,"now continue what you were saying"

eyeing her doubtfully,I did as she asked.

"I met Tom through his mom, he figured I needed a break from ill/dying patients and hired me as a housekeeper, its actually a nice respite to be honest,he lives out in the country so that's a plus"

"I'd say more plus's than minuses" a quirky smile on her face.

"excuse me?"

"you forget who you're talking too missy, I see the conflict in those eyes...  _you're in love with that man,_  but.. afraid of your past getting in the way, all the shit that so far has haunted you, Wynter.. sometimes it's part of the ride we take when we choose to love the people we do, if you don't want Tom to be part of anything dealing with your mothers demons, its best _you tell him now_ , so you both can discuss how you are going to work out a compromise with your employment, however you should know.. Tom already loves you, _I can see it"_

well shit _..when did Opal become Sylvia Browne?_

 

_To be Continued..._

 

_Dr.Opal Deerborne_

 

 

_Photo credit/source-http://www.short-hairstyles.co/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/Short-Haircuts-for-Women-in-Their-60s.jpg_


	14. Intriguing Wynter

Having Tom crashed out on the patio furniture became the deciding factor in an unexpected invitation from Opal,she insisted we stay as guests at her home,knowing the reason we were here and that it wasn't going to be addressed overnight or at some diner over coffee.

so while Tom continued to sleep,I went back to the hotel,retrieved our things and checked out.

 

I had woke not in the Hotel bed that I expected to be in,but after careful observation I knew I actually hadn't left Opal's home,first clue..Wynter was lying right beside me in a room that wasn't decorated in poor taste,next question was..how the fuck did I get in here?

Following the scent of coffee, I found my way towards the kitchen and to Opal, who sat at the kitchen bar sipping from a cup and what looked to be going over a medical file, it only took her a few to notice my presence.

"good morning Prince charming"

excuse me?

"um..yeah" scratching at the back of my head,not sure what  _that_  greeting was about.

"well at least  _you were_  last night" now looking over at me through her glasses that rested at the end of her nose,smirking,"much to Wynter's annoyance"

shit,did I act like a tit last night?.. _too much Guinness._

"uh..exactly what did happen?,cause I didn't expect to wake up..here" _  
_

"I told Wynter you both should stay at my place, in light of  _the reason_ you both flew half way around the world to see me,its only right..don't you think?"

making her way over to me with a cup of coffee,I took it happily.

"if you think you have to atone for something, I assure you,that's not the case"

"don't I though?" refreshing her cup of coffee," I was there,not sure how much Wynter told you about it...but"

" this has something to do with that noxious, inept shit that called herself her mother that murdered Wynter's unborn daughter,then proceeded to drag you into it,by having you,clean up her... _sin,_ as it were"

 _"I see,_  she did tell you" putting her cup aside leaning on the counter with arms folded,"but what you're not understanding Tom,is  _I failed that girl_  and yes  _I do_ have a lot to atone for and have been doing so since the night it happened,I should of reported her mom to the Hospital Admin,called the police, refused to do the procedure so clandestinely, it should of been done in a proper surgical room, not in a clinic after hours,but instead I ran off like a goddamn coward with my tail between my legs, leaving that child alone to fiend for herself against  _that_  dictatorial shitbag"

anger an pain was written over the aging face of the Doctor in front of me, evidently who had been torturing herself for years for her part in something she wanted nothing to do with at the time.

"that's not how I saw it"

Opal and I looked to one another then over our shoulders.

"Wynter"

casually walking over until she was beside me.

"I knew you didn't want to be there,or cared for my mom,not many did,I saw it all over your face Opal, and when you approached me at the Library with the locket,it confirmed all that"

"that locket, was only the beginning...like I said I've been making amends for my part in that offense"

nodding Wynter did the unexpected,sliding her hand across the bar,covering mine,grasping it.

"I am curious though" Wynter climbed up on a stool,"how did you get her hair?,mom said she had the baby cremated immediately after and...well I won't say what she did with the ashes" she chewed on her bottom lip,"bitch was more than pleased to describe it  _to me_ though"

Opals brows brows furrowed.

"she what?... _cremated_ ,that's a load of crap,your mother,like the delivery of your child,left me to deal with it...the aftermath as well"

"what do you mean?" Wynter slowly rising ,standing on the metal rung of the stool.

"Wynter,like I said...your daughter _wasn't_ cremated"

without another word Opal walked off,heading toward a desk just off the kitchen,when she returned she had a folder in her hand,with a little hesitation she handed it to Wynter.

"what is it?"

"further _proof_ of what a liar your mom was and how I've continued to...redeem myself"

Wynter slowly opened the folder,watching her carefully for any emotion, _and there it was_ ,eyes wide,hand covering her mouth.

"what is it darling?"

turning the folder towards me,I was gobsmacked a small picture,but no ordinary one, _I knew_  instantly.

it was of her daughters Grave site,a headstone,carved simply.

 

                                   

**BABY GIRL**

**July 18,  2002**

_Momma Loves You_

 

gradually I looked back to Opal who now had unshed tears in her eyes.

_"there was no way I was going to cremate that child,she deserved better...so I gave it to her"_

Wynter stared at the photo what seemed like quite a long time.

"darling,you alright?"

nodding she looked over to Opal,both women were now teary.

 _"you...you gave my daughter,a proper burial"_ her voice soft.

"yes,had the Hospital Pastor here..give her a blessing before she was laid to rest, the only words I could say were, _she was born silent into this world,but her presence spoke volumes"_

Wynter snapped out of her somber state,staring at Opal, perplexed.

"excuse me,did you just say the Pastor gave her a blessing before she was laid to rest.. _here?"_

Opal nodded.

"yes Wynter, your daughter is buried here, I arranged it shortly after you and your mom left the clinic, _it was tricky.._.I had to lie to  _certain_  people, used the California Safe Haven Law, which says, A distressed parent who is unable or unwilling to care for their infant can give up custody of their baby, no questions asked. They must simply bring the infant to a safe haven location and make sure they locate a person to give the child. As long as the child shows no signs of intentional abuse, no name or other information is required. The specific locations and maximum age of the child varies from state to state. It's anonymous. You do not need to tell anyone.and I simply said the child was left swaddled at the front of my clinic and since I found it _I...would take responsibility_ for her..the Authorities had _no problem_ with that"

"but you said the law says, _As long as the child shows no signs of intentional abuse,_  didn't my daughter have any signs of trauma?"

"no" Opal lowered her head,"not outwardly..she had internal injuries that I won't get into as you already know how they got there,when the Coroner took a look at her,yes I had to get a pathology report.. in order to move her out of State,he concluded the child was left at my clinic by a woman who was abused by her partner thus losing the child,it was done out of fear,the police agreed with him,that it was the likely reason and that's how it went down,couldn't of come up with a better story myself"

"you _really did_ take this to heart Doctor Deerborne" I couldn't help but join the very personal conversation,"you went well beyond what one would expect"

glancing up at me,most contrite now.

_"I owed it to her..and to Wynter,they both were innocent"_

 

We had spent in total, three days with Opal,which proved to be fruitful,Wynter got more information she was looking for and some she wasn't even aware of,namely...that fact that her deceased daughter was in fact here laid to rest in a proper burial instead of what she had believed by her mothers word.

after very little thought,Wynter wanted to go pay her respects before we left, I bought two dozen pink roses,Wynter bought a baby toy,she felt silly once we got to the Gravesite confiding.. _my daughter would be sixteen...who buys a Plush Lamb with Pink Bow for a teenage girl? who by now should be swooning over One Direction._

I assured Wynter it didn't matter what her age was, it was a gift from her mum and  _that was significant_ ,it meant that she hadn't forgotten her child,and as expected our visit was. _.emotional,_ Wynter ran her fingers over the engraved words"Baby Girl" commenting that before the child had been born she indeed had a name picked out for her.

Mia Michelle Adamson

at one point Wynter had asked to be alone, I took my leave and my cell out,I let Opal in on what I just learned and to ask a favor. _I would secretly gift Wynter with the name she chose_ , _to be put on the current headstone,_ but Opal would have to make the arrangements.

Opal tearfully accepted.

 

 ***One Day before departing for the UK*** _(Radisson Hotel, Portland Ore)_

"You alright?"

"yeah,just had to use the toilet." gesturing towards the bathroom, "drank too much coffee yesterday,caught up with me I guess"

"ehehehe, yes..me too"

he looked down to his crotch then back to me, his knees were drawn up, _oh shit I bet he's sporting morning wood!_ , and like a twit I stood there with this  _"oh"_ look on my face which I knew he found amusing by the look on his,  _there really was a naughty bastard lurking around behind that handsome face...it was almost tempting to find out and just how much,if only to keep my mind off..other things._

"um,well,the bathroom's free now,sorry I took so long" wincing.

"quite alright darling,I'm going to take a shower,since our flight is early tomorrow"

yes,we got yet another Hotel room,Tom wanted to browse the City and Museums before we left.

Raising my face up taking on the full spray of the warm water,letting it just pour over me,this past week had its up and downs,revelations with wounds reopening and closed,I experienced things I'd never anticipated, but for Wynter...there was no question of would I?,

my muscles began to relax,reflections running through my mind fading,replaced by an  _awareness_ ,though unexpected, _of hands_..smoothing their way from behind,around,until they wrapped around me.

Wynter.

what was this all about? _..are you complaining?.._ ah the voice of the dirty bastard decides to show up,fine..I'll go with it.

slowly turning,cupping her chin with one hand,lifting it,her eyes were soft,  _something was going on now,_  actually it was something that had been there between us all along, but neither of us were willing to acknowledge its potential,moving our bodies until we were much closer, my hand that had been holding her chin, now with a thumb,was ever so softly caressing her cheek, Wynter's eyes had closed, leaning into my touch.

 _"you're so damn beautiful Wynter "_  I whispered.

in turn her tiny fingers began to explore my face, fingertips outlining one of my cheekbones, running leisurely down to my jaw line.my chin,buried in my whiskers.

 _"so are you"_  she whispered back,then came her simple soft plea  _"touch me some more"_

and if Wynter felt that weren't clear enough,she took my hands placing them onto her now slippery breasts,eyes never leaving mine.

_"you sure about this?"_

with all the crap that has been going on _,I wanted her to be positive in this decision_....no regrets.

"yes, for some time now"

oh really?

"why?"

 _"cause,I want to forget,if not for a little while,to feel good,and I always feel that  way when I'm with you,just want to feel it in a different way...this way"_ her hands on mine now, making them squeeze her breasts.

moving a hand to play her fingertips lightly across my chest,tickling the hairs there,Wynter's eyes spoke exactly more  _of what_  she wanted,I understood.

wasting no more time,one of my hands gently cupped her ass cheek,slid up from there, to her spine making its way up to the back of her neck, grasping a handful of hair and pulling her head back,my mouth started from the back of her ear, wandering down her throat.

Wynter arched back breathing out a moan as my tongue made its way to one of her breasts and began to tease, flicking, and dancing around the sensitive nub, causing her to grind her hips into my hard cock that was upright and waiting between us.

 _"Tom if you want me,please...just"_ she whined.

 _"I want you"_   I breathed _,"but I won't take you so quickly,"_

lowering myself before her,parting her legs,sliding my tongue inside,I began to swirl it throughout her folds, introducing a finger inside as well, pumping slowly at first as my tongue eagerly teased her.

_"oh..oh..ggg..gawd!"_

_that's right darling..talk to me._

gripping her hips as they began to tremble.

_"ooooh.ah..fuck!..I'm..I'm"_

oh no not yet.. _ehehehe._

rising to my feet,I got the most petulant look.

"that my darling in Theater is what we call  _the Opening act,_  now" standing at my full height hovering over her, with a vice like grip on Wynter's lovely hips, I hiked her left leg up, hoisting her up with it and with one fluid movement I slid my cock inside, throwing herself back as the delicious sensation of filling her assaulted both our bodies,catching her so she wouldn't smack the wall I _slowly_ began to move in and out, then I quickened my pace and would gradually withdraw,then slam up into her just so I could watch Wynter's reaction as she arched her back,gasping as her eyes rolled back in a state of euphoria.

pivoting myself within, grinding my hips against her thighs,listening to her panting,protests to the point of pleading, Wynter was  _so close,_  but I never allowed her any release,grabbing her other leg draping it around my hip pressing Wynter up against the shower wall, wrapping her arms tightly about my neck, Our breaths labored we looked hungrily,directly into one another's eyes.

 _"hang on darling"_  my voice husky."this is the.. _Grand finale"_

holding her hips tightly moving her upon me,Wynter strengthened her hold on my neck as she to joined in, bouncing on my cock,I was crying out and she was doing the same,only it was for me to take her, _I was more than happy to do so_ , feeling the strength of her walls around my shaft as I boldly pounded up into her... _she was more than ready now._

_"fucking hell Tom.. ggooddaamn it..take meee!!"_

And with that I moved within her in a manner that had both of us making animal-like noises as we both reached orgasm,shuddering,shattering,until we slid to the bottom of the bathtub. 

 

                                                    _To be Continued._


	15. Intriguing Wynter

**England**

A strong wave of guilt hit me out of nowhere _,what was wrong with me?_... I shouldn't be doing this, sleeping with one of Britain's most available men who also happens to be a Theater Director/ actor,  _Jesus Wynter!..and you work for him too,you ho._

_but..I needed him,and it wasn't for lustful reasons._

and he had gotten out of a highly publicized relationship with the biggest bitch I know in the UK,  _Cora_ and she has yet to drag him through shit like she has in the past with all her conquests cause I just learned from Emma, _Cora was a Journalist,_ writes a column for a major Media Blog concerning..Theater,that's how Tom met her,she wrote a story on one of his productions, Emma also informed me that Cora's narrative could be... _scathing_ ,downright tabloid in content, still Cora hasn't put out any shit on Tom  _yet,_ I figure the twat didn't have enough dirt to truly write dick about him.

and I'm going through this unnecessary shit in my head while Tom was downstairs on his cell, lying across his bed sans clothing, freshly bathed and yes, fucked too,we were all over one another in the shower earlier, though _this time_  around Tom had been more sensuous, more kissing and touching before and during sex, and yet, I couldn't believe it, I had been with him twice today and he was the one who approached me this time,I naturally agreed.... horny bitch.

 _and another thing_...your life story,that cow gets wind of that...

FUCK!

 

Having just gotten off my cell in time to see Wynter ascending the stairs, it was the troubled look on her face that got my attention.

"darling,what is it?"

"Jesus, are you a mind reader?"

"no,you have the kind of face that gives everything away,hiding nothing if you tried"

rubbing her fingers lightly across her lips.

"hmm,I'll have to work on that"

"well?"

heaving a sigh,I could tell Wynter was distressed about even speaking right now.

"we need to talk, with this shit going on by us investigating my past, and now.. _us"_  gesturing with her hands towards me and herself,"you being a well known Theater director I being your live in housekeeper...see where I'm going with this?"

I did.

"okay..you're fired"

the gobsmacked reaction from her was instant.

"uh..wha?"

reaching over taking her by the wrist, pulling her to me, _she wasn't getting way that easy,_ there was no way I was letting her go anyways.

"like you said darling,there's a lot of rubbish going on,and _yeah._.even the media may stick their nose in" frowning,"I'm assuming by now you know Cora is a member of the media, so" pressing her into me,she looked up still looking perplexed," so as of now I'm  not carrying on a relationship with my housekeeper,but with.. _you_ , a Nurse  who works in in-home health care"

her forehead creasing as she seem to be thinking this through.

"you" pulling her head back eyeing me,"want  _a relationship_  with me..the real deal?"

"of course,I wasn't going to keep you here as some sort of play thing,Wynter,I have  _respect_  for you and if you'll have me, I would like to explore more of what we've only started"

Wynter must of never had much experience with relationships or she had and.. they were just shit,a flood of emotions crossed her face,then.

"you like me  _that_  much?" she sounded almost surprised.

 embracing her now,resting a cheek atop her head.

_"yes"_

releasing me,still looking at me skeptically.

"Hiddleston" wagging a finger up at me "its not like I wanted this  job cause I was hunting for a beau.. let alone be hired by a known director and wind up sleeping with him"

"darling" taking her by the chin, "if memory serves me correctly...  _and it does,_ we weren't on a mission to serve a selfish purpose back in the States in that shower, we wanted to be with each other, I know I did.. ever since I caught sight of you first time at mum's house I prayed that somehow you and I might get to know one another,then when I suggested you to come work for me and you agreed, if I thought you wouldn't put me on my ass right then an there.. I would of kissed you then"

"this is" shaking her head, "wow.."

"and yet _,here you are,_  still doing what you're good at, being the unselfish,caring person that you are" I smiled,  _"and living with a sexy bloke who cares about you a great deal"_

wide eyed,giving me an  _oh really_  look.

"arrogant much"

_"ehehehehe"_

"can I ask you something?"

"absolutely darling"

"you're willing to get involved with a woman with a..shit past?"

placing a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth, she visably relaxed

"Wynter, _that ugly part_  of your past, its over.. we have each other, now with our new set of circumstances we can deal with it, together,including whatever answers your past  _before_  the ugly part, may reveal,you honestly think I'm going to let a woman like you get away?.. I traveled with you half way across the world to help find some answers you needed, and I'll do it again,I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy,Wynter"

"Opal said..you loved me"

"Opal was correct"

 

"Morning darling..coffee?"

giving me an over the top smile, bordering on goofy.

 _"uhm.. ya.. mornin'"_  she murmured scratching at her tousled mane,yawning _"would you,please?"_

"certainly" taking her by the chin plucking a kiss from her, "and I'll make breakfast too"pulling her into my arms, nestling her head against my chest.which brings me to a subject we've been avoiding,why I had no idea..telling mum about..us.,"so have you given any thought about what we discussed last night?"

pulling away,looking up at me.

"yes Tom, just.. I'm kinda nervous" 

"oh darling, there's no need to be,honestly mum  _will be chuffed_  if anything"

 _"well"_  a secretive grin appeared on her face,"she did tell me some time ago that she was aware something was going on with you when it pertained to me and...she liked it"

I should of known.

 

"Come in Tom,Wynter, I was just getting some tea and coffee on, when I couldn't find the bloody coffee, buggar it all anyways"

we took our coats off in the foyer, making our way towards the kitchen, Tom had entered the kitchen upon seeing his mom bustling about looking for the coffee,mumbling curses under her breath.

"Mum let me find it and I'll set it up, you go have a sit,visit with Wynter"

and before I knew it I was face to face with Diana we stared at one another, terrified wasn't the word for it..why?,after all I knew her,but this was different ,because things  _were different_  between her son and I.

"so" a cheeky smile grew,"whats this I hear you and Tom are an item?..about bloody time I say"

talk about  _not_ beating around the bush.

"ah,well"

"oh don't be flustered with me,we both know this was bound to happen,I for one am glad of it" pulling me into an embrace I wasn't expecting."it's fitting that you two are together" placing her hands on each side of my face "now tell me darling..how did your trip go,did you get some answers?"

"it was..interesting, learned some things myself along the way too"

"so you did get in touch with this Doctor ?"

Diana didn't know the details,only that I was getting in touch with a woman who worked with my adoptive mom all those years ago.

"yes,it was great,better than what I thought might go down,my mom wasn't exactly..popular,well..not in the favorable sense,she was clever at her job,but harsh with those she worked with"

 _"and vile towards her family"_  Diana's tone lowered.

no argument there.

"pretty much,anyways,she only confirmed what I knew..mom was a bitch" shrugging,"she was glad to see me and enjoyed your son and his. _.charm"_  rolling my eyes.

"oh lord..he did behave?" looking a bit distressed if not uneasy.

about that time Tom came in carrying a tray with tea.

"coffee's ready too if anyone's inclined to having any"

"Thomas please tell me you didn't make an arse of yourself in front of Wynter's friend?"

Tom looked puzzled as he set the tray down.

"what?"

"I told your mum how much Opal liked you"

"oh,I hadn't realized" sitting down,looking at both of us like he still hadn't a clue.

"liar,she thought you were. _.charming and priceless"_

Oh for bloody sake, that was during our initial meeting and  _that_  was less than to my liking, I had gas for fucksakes,staring at Wynter who was eating a biscuit,chewing it with a cheeky grin.. _.you little shit.  
_

_of course she knew that._

 

Trying to get back into the swing of things and yet not as a housekeeper was..well,weird.Still having a routine in my head and trying to erase it and just go about my day wasn't to my liking so I went online to see if the Hospital or any of the clinics nearby were hiring, I have a degree after all,might as well put it back to good use. _  
_

After an hour of filling out applications with my resume to several places,hoping for the best, the last one sent off, the buzzing of my cell got my attention.

_TH- Hello darling,all's well I hope?_

_WA- yes and you?_

_TH- Doing fine,had Photoshoot/interview,its for up an coming Directors in the UK_

_WA-oohh, sounds glamorous,lol_

_TH- lol,yes..I'm sending you something_

uh oh.

_WA- it's not a dick pic is it?_

_TH-darling it's Elle not Playgirl_

_WA- Damn *snaps fingers* LOL_

I can afford to be a shit while texting.

_TH-Give me a moment I'll find a loo and I can give you that pic you want._

he would,a buzz then a ping..an attachment, _this better not be a dick pic._

 

 

Oh-my-god.. _.he shaved!..cut his hair._

_WA-wtf did you do?_

_TH- um..are you actually mad?_

_WA-well..shock comes to mind._

_TH-it was a last minute decision,after hearing one of the hairdressers say something about"goat" and recalling Sarah saying I looked like a Scottish goat,ya I figured it was a sign_

_WA-the hairdresser is a dipshit, I'll miss the gingery,buttery goodness_

_TH- you make me sound like food_

_WA- * licks lips/rubs hands together nefariously* **:D**_

_TH-woman,you really are nasty_

 

 _The new look_..ya,it took some getting use too,I think I stared at him for forty five minutes when he first walked into the house,then I couldn't help but say his clean shaven face now resembled a baby's ass,spotless,smooth leaning towards... _Male_   _Super model perfect_...ya he really need to grow the beard back.

_the stink eye I got would of been sexier had he still wore the beard and say...not cut the hair._

I think my observation may of had a hand in what Tom did next,he invited the woman from Elle Magazine who did the interview with him to the house for an...exclusive,namely..me, _asshole_ ,his explanation to me was that in doing this was that one,he wanted it known he wasn't single and that he had a conversation with Pendersen recently,they felt putting me out there,would help with the investigation.

seems Pendersen found someone but they're hesitant to come forward,this article might help tip things in our favor.

strange as this all was,I consented,what I didn't expect,as soon as the Magazine with our interview and his Photoshoot hit the sales racks... _every newspaper and online Media outlet did too.._ fuck,they even used the picture _of me_ from the Interview, _the journalist insisted I posed for at least one_..and it now was on Toms lock screen of his cell. This however was from.. **The Daily Mail.**

**Magnetic,promising Director Hiddleston has an American Love.**

 

 

_Alas Ladies, this charismatic Director of the fine arts isn't on the market (if one could see him single for long) Hiddleston has a Lady love (pictured above) American Nurse, Wynter Adamson who received her degree in Sacramento Ca in Nurse Associate of Science,ASN, this was confirmed by Tom himself in an interview in this Months Elle Magazine,out today,word had it,last bird he was linked with was Journalist Cora Quinn who's popular blog praised Hiddleston and his work..wonder what she has to say now?..plenty we're sure once she sees this._

 

fucking tabloids,nothing but shit stirring sensationalism, well..this could be a positive thing _or all go sideways_ ,it could help draw Pendersen's informant out, _though I'm still trying to figure out how?_ and on the other end of the spectrum...there was Cora,a member of the media _and an exceptional sow of a creature._

_I smell an ass kicking coming..and wasn't going to be mine._

 

 

                                                                                        _To be Continued..._

 

 

 

_Photo credit/source-http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-r-mfkSi92PQ/UmSXeP80PcI/AAAAAAAAGfU/U2n2HqRWIWM/s1600/susan+coffey+hot+pictures++13.jpg_

_http://ilarge.lisimg.com/image/9263282/1080full-tom-hiddleston.jpg_

_https://78.media.tumblr.com/f330c47de0233c8181380d59c278e197/tumblr_o3zahvzUWH1ugo54no1_1280.jpg_


	16. Intriguing Wynter

Sitting on the edge of the stage of an empty Theater,engrossed in going over a revised script I hadn't noticed that I had a visitor only until my eye caught the sight of a pair of shoes to the right of me and followed right up the legs.

"Pendersen?" when the hell did he get back? and he didn't look particularly pleased.

"ah, yes..am I interrupting?"

"no..just going over some things, I didn't expect to see you for awhile"

"yeah,me too,but.. _um"_

he was acting rather peculiar.

"Charles, is everything alright?,did you discover anything?, you get that copy of Elle I sent?"

heaving a big sigh,rubbing at the back of his neck.

"yes I did,and to all for that matter"

"you lost me" setting the script aside.

Pendersen took a step forward.

"the magazine did in fact help,more than I imagined"

"good,so?" shrugging,did I have to drag it out of him?

"you see Tom, I had a lead on Wynters mum,followed it like any investigator,retired or not,it took me somewhere I didn't bloody expect,a police department"

"shit,she was arrested or has a history of it,no  _worse_  shes in prison serving a sentence"

"hold your bloody beard..." narrowing his eyes,"well that is if you still had one"

here we go,if the man was observant as most investigtors are suppose to be he would of saw that straight away.

"nice of you to notice that. _.now"_

"sorry, it's just these past several weeks I've been driving all over the State of Oregon,calling everyone that might of known or did know this Sydney woman,plus I just got off from a ten hour flight,my thinking is just  _a bit muddled right now"_ rubbing  at his left temple with a finger.

"sorry Mate,just anxious"

giving a dismissive wave.

"eh,no worries Tom,I think we're all on edge,anyways what I was saying was,I traced Sydney to a Police department,not cause of criminal activity...she works for them,a Dispatcher"

"you're kidding?,but how did you come by this information?,I can't see the police just sharing that"

"well" he smiled for the first time," its remarkable how my old Badge from Scotland Yard comes in handy,even though I'm a retired Inspector they seem to respect that nonetheless,just held up it in front of them and yeah..they wouldn't shut up" he chuckled.

"okay,so you broke that barrier,but you didn't come back to the UK just to tell me that,Charles...what is it?"

the sober demeanor returned.

"I met her Tom, and we talked, told her the nature of my visit,showed her the Magazine" heaving a sigh, Tom.. .Sydney denied a meeting, said she's never even given birth in her life and didn't know how I came by the records that I showed her other than they must be fraudulent,in fact the woman was angry about those papers ,went as far as to say she would be contacting her lawyer over this,if someone was counterfeiting legal documents and using  _her name_  she was going to do something about it"

_Christ.._

 

"How things goin' fer ya darling,any problems?"

looking away from the chart I was holding to see Prudie, aka "Pebbles" the Head Nurse of the wing I currently was working,thankful I was hired as I decided to go for my BSN, Bachelor's Degree in Nursing at the same time _,courtesy of the Hospital who as an incentive offer their Nurses to pay for the courses._

"no,it's pretty quiet actually"

"ah,good to hear,um can I ask you something Wynter" moving closer to me.

"sure"

"this morning when I was in the staff lounge, I came across something laying on the table, tabloid papers.. _was that you I saw?"_

 _aw shit!_..not here,not at work.

"yes,please ignore it,just crap like any other tabloid"

"it just caught me off guard, a picture of one of my Nurses in a tabloid with a handsome chap next to her,Hiddleston,I know of him,seen one of his productions a year ago,very talented" smiling,giving me a playful nudge with her shoulder"lucky girl you are"

 _"Prudie!"_ I hissed.

"aw c'mon, it's not everyday one of my girls makes the rag Mags"

"and it's not like I enjoy being  _in one_ ,let alone being in all of those rags the UK has to offer,initially I was only  _part_ of a Tom's interview in Elle, _those_  vultures just got wind of that and ran with it"

"Elle Magazine?..well,you are rolling in style aren't ya" she giggled.

 _"please Prudie"_  I pleaded,"it's really no big deal,treat it as such,I'm here to work  _I don't_  want your discovery to affect that,and if the tabloids get wind of where I work the pap's could wreak havoc here,I don't want that,it could jeopardize my job"

"I understand" placing a hand on my shoulder,"and I appreciate the professionalism you are retaining despite the situation,and  _you won't_  lose your job Wynter,those bloody paparazzi dicks  _will try_ to pull their crap, they won't get far with me"

"thanks"

 _"still,_ I think you _are_  lucky, I've seen those pictures of him walking his pup... a _nice arse_  that man of yours has" and walked away laughing.

oh my god,my boss the comedian, _nice arse..really Prudie!?_

 

On my way home it had become seasonal,in that it began to snow, thankfully it only got heavier when I pulled into the drive,I was relieved to see Wynter's car already there.Scanning the living area for any sign of her,my eyes fell upon a familiar white ball of hair perched atop the couch,Bug.

"hey little chap" giving his head a scratch which he accepted happily,that's when I noticed Wynter stretched out below him still wearing her green scrubs,asleep,"ah I see,watching over our favorite Nurse"

taking one of her french braids,wagging it in front of the playful cat he instantly clamped down on it with a paw,mouth following suit,tugging on it.

 _"ah..oh,well hang on there,you're going to get both our arse's in trouble"_  gently _trying_ to extract the braid from Bug who wasn't keen on that,repeatedly with rapid speed. _.kept grabbing at it._

little asshole.

she began to stir startling him,Bug lept off the couch,thank god,rolling onto her back I took a seat beside her on the ottoman.

 _"Tom?.."_  she groaned sleepily.

"yes darling,I'm home,hey you might want to look out the window"

groaning Wynter slowly propped herself up on her elbows,blinking,she really must of been knackered, still looking half asleep.

"is it snowing?" narrowing her eyes.

"no darling,Mother nature is just having a bad case of dandruff"craning her head in my direction,the look I got was nothing short of.. _what the fuck?_ "okay my attempt at being funny was shit,but at least you're awake now"

rolling her eyes,clearly not amused, she fell back onto the couch,covering her face with a throw pillow,mumbling something...pretty sure it wasn't nice either.

time for a subject change.

"so,how was work?" mine was good until a certain P.I showed up.

removing the pillow,she sighed,uh oh that doesn't sound good.

"really great, until the head nurse found copies of the tabloids in the staff lounge with you and I splashed all over them"

fuck.

"shit,I'm sorry had no idea it would reach your place of work" frowning now,"um..why on earth would the medical staff have that kind of trash in their lounge?"

"it's a Medical facility Tom" Wynter shrugged,"whether its a Hospital staff lounge or a clinic,their either donated women's magazines,pamphlets about bettering your health,or..shitty tabloid fodder to feed the hungry gossip masses,or the bored ones"

"this nurse,she didn't hassle you,did she?"

"no,just was curious to know if that was me she saw in those magazines,when I confirmed it was,she just teased me,it was harmless,by the way" rising from the couch,"she thinks you have a nice ass"

what the..

"and just _how_ does she know what my ass looks like?"

already in the kitchen,Wynter looked over at me,smirking.

"pap pics of you,walking Bobby in London"

"oh for fucksakes!" throwing my arms up,"I was either wearing baggy shorts or sweats,no one could tell from that"

 _"shes a nurse,Tom.._ shes trained to be observant" popping a cookie in her mouth.

"so are you,do you stare at my ass with  _such depth?"_

"why would I?,when I _can touch it_  whenever I want" bursting out in a string of giggles now.

little shit.

 

"There's something I need to talk to you about"

 _I really didn't want too_ ,seeing Wynter stretched out across the foot of my bed on her belly sporting only a thin strapped tank top and skimpy knickers, reading a medical text book,pencil resting between her lips as she glanced up from her studies.

"ya?"

resigning myself to the fact that it was necessary I took a seat next to her.

"I had an unforeseen visitor at the Theater today"

rolling on her side facing me,taking the pencil out of her mouth,a brow arched.

"just tell me it wasn't that menstrual cramp known as Cora" her lips twisting in disapproval.

"ah,no..no that fortunately was not the case,it was Pendersen "

closing the book,she sat up,the look of concern crossed her face.

"somethings wrong"

"a bit,darling"

taking in a deep breath,releasing it...I told her everything about Pendersen's visit,her reaction was not what I expected.. _.silence._

"you alright Wynter?"

nodding,she looked up at me,clearly there was sadness.

"yeah,I should of anticipated this as a possibility,everything seem to be going _too easy,_ getting the info and all,my adoptive mom..she could of forged those documents,the woman was smart,I'll give her that"

putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Wynter...Pendersen doesn't believe this women, she was putting up a good front,hes been in law enforcement long enough to know when someone is lying "

"whether she is or not,Tom" sliding the text book over towards her,"I do have a life and I'm just going to continue on with it"

was she giving up or putting up a protective wall?,only a few weeks ago she was thrilled to see a picture of the woman named as her biological mum,now..she seemed indifferent.

 

Well into a month of my employment at the Hospital,Prudie and I had struck up a good work rapport,a friendship professionally and personally,so much so we began to hang out outside of work,shopping,coffee/lunch dates _,girl time_  as she called it.

so deciding being cooped up at the house just because of the snow wasn't doing me any good,I gave Prudie a call, she seemed relieved by my suggestion of getting out and doing _whatever.._ to beat our Cabin fever,what we didn't expect. _.paparzzi_ to be greeting us at the gate of Tom's property,and fucking hell there were at least three cars. following as we left, Prudie comforted me by patting my hand as she drove.

 _"Nothing like be photographed while trying to eat a sandwich in public"_  I murmured, "wonder if their camera’s will notice the dab of mustard I missed on my lip" smirking now.

Prudie grinned, shaking her head, looking around the Deli.

“don’t stress on it Wynter,hopefully they'll buggar off soon”

humf. _..not likely._

“where did these bastards come from anyways?I just wanted to get out..how do I act natural like they aren’t here?, I suddenly have this urge to scratch my ass,  _and I just might”_

she raised a brow.

_"cheeky"_

Preparing ourselves to depart from the Deli, making sure I didn't give those vultures outside any fodder,I checked my appearance _i.e no gratuitous boob shots,tight clothing clinging to my ass,etc.._  Prudie and I headed to our next destination,clothes shopping, seems she felt we deserved to go about spoiling ourselves despite the _unwanted company_ that tagged along.

the shop wasn't that far away but for fuck sakes these pap guys were dicks,rapid firing these questions as the hounded our footsteps.

_"Wynter,how'd ya meet Tom?"_

_"darling,you met the Fam yet?"_

_"where you from darling?"_

_"could ya look this way please?"_

_"where's Tom,darling?..have ya met his former lover Cora Quinn?"_

bristling slightly,that last question almost warranted a punch in the fucking snot box _,or at least a knee to the balls_ ,Prudie murmured into my ear.

_"love, its what they bloody want, he's provoking you,they all are,don't buy into it"_

_“shitty thing to ask, certainly use no goddamn filters,assholes”_  murmuring back _,"and unfortunately,I do know that twat,Quinn"_

"that's how they get their shit reputations darling and I'm just guessing here" pointing with her thumb over her shoulder "this dodgy lot have knowledge of the fact _you._.and Quinn are familiar with one another"

_of course they would._

"relentless pricks, no wonder they get their asses beat, they really have that shit coming to them" I glanced over my shoulder at the mob of men with camera’s,waving /hollering at me taking pictures.

twenty minutes or so of Prudie and I buying crap we didn't need now on our way out, she managed three big bags out the door while I carried  four of my own, exiting the store a bombardment of camera flashes hit us, _spots lots of spots,_ Jesus fucking hell!, but in that moment my senses awakened when I felt my right arm being tugged on, whipping my head back just in time to see a pap gripping my forearm.... _anything for a good shot._

dropping the bags,spinning quickly on one foot, yanking my arm away,shrieking my protest.

_"the hell do you think you're doing!?.. get your goddamn hands off me you fucking wank stain!!"_

 

_To be Continued..._

 

 

**_Prudie_ **

**__ **

_Photo credit/source-https://i.pinimg.com/736x/4a/95/da/4a95da053691eba506871bebc35f0fa5--hairstyles-for-over--shaggy-bob-hairstyles.jpg_

 


	17. Intriguing Wynter

Commotion of shuffling feet mixed with two female voices filled with heightened anxiety in their tone as the front door opened the sound of malcontent in one voice I knew to be Wynter's, and the swearing  _was unbelievable,_ clearly something was  _definitely_  wrong.

jogging from the library to investigate, only to see Prudie with a helpless look on her face,Wynter breezed passed her throwing a scarf,purse onto the couch.

 _"what a festering,fucking dick-less-shit streak!"_  Wynter yelled,throwing her arms up wildly.

wide eyed I stared at Prudie who looked over to me,just as surprised with what just flew out of Wynters mouth, _do I dare ask?_ ,taking that chance Prudie waved her hands about, mouthing... _NO._

looking at the older woman questioningly she gestured with her head to approach,so I did,taking care that Wynter was now facing the large window still swearing,but not as loudly.

 _"the hell is going on?"_ I whispered.

 _"we had a run in with the unanticipated arrival of the pap's,starting here," s_ he pointed towards the security gates _"they followed us into town,from there it got worse,seems one those tossers took it upon themselves to..touch her an I don't mean a mere tap on the shoulder"_

_what!!??_

 jerking my head back towards Wynter,hardly realizing it I was at her side,abruptly she turned,pissed wouldn't begin to describe what was all over her face.

 _"fuck those shits!,fuck their cameras,questions, hounding!"_  eyes flickering at me, _"fuck the investigation!,Sydney..."_  her voice hitched,eyes started clouding..oh no,Wynter was beginning to crumble _,"and fuck your stupid clean shaven face!..an..an"_  she collapsed into my arms.

 

"How's she doin'?"

handing me a cup of tea,Prudie sat across the way on the sofa,I had taken Wynter upstairs after she fell apart until sleep took her over.

 _"ah,_ well fine for now,shes resting.. _bloody paparazzi"_   grumbling,shaking my head,"exactly  _how did_ this wanker,touch her?"

"well,we were coming out of a clothes shop an was overwhelmed with a blast of camera flashes that's when I heard her yelling,I saw her jerk her arm away, I'm thinking the git grabbed her, tried to get them separated and threw in my two cents shouting, _go and boil yer head,ya twats!,_ once we managed to get away from them,came back here"

mopping my face,what a cluster fuck.

"crap,looks as if I'm going to have to contact my agent,look into getting some personal security put on Wynter,I wont have this rubbish happening again,just can't believe how suddenly those bastards hunted her down"

Prudie leaned back on the sofa,a curious look about her.

"Tom..when she was going off,what was all that talk about with,an investigation,Sydney?"

"Prudie,theres only so much I can say,Wynter would have to explain everything on her own,but..what I can,Wynter was adopted as a baby and we hired a P.I to find her biological mum,cause Wynters adoption was a closed one and he did find her,well  _we think_  he did,a woman named Sydney, its the name that's on Wynters birth certificate,but when the P.I approached this woman,documents in hand,she denied anything to do with an adoption or ever birthing a child in her life,gone as far to say that the certificate was bogus and she would seek legal counsel because of it"

looking a bit gob smacked,Prudie leaned forward,hand covering her mouth.

"had no idea,that poor bird, so much on her mind and with those gits coming at her today" shaking her head,"surprised she didn't take to scrappin'"

"I'm just glad shes in one piece" looking upstairs.

 

Unfurling myself having realized I was in bed after completely freaking out not only in front of Tom...but also in front of my friend and boss, _Jesus Wynter you're on a roll,dumbass._ Eyes wandering upward resting upon an all too familiar handsome smooth face sleeping on a pillow, that's when I winced, _and fuck your stupid clean shaven face!_ rang out in my head,yeah one helluva roll,the fuck was wrong with me?

_"I'll grow it back"_

gasping,I didn't realize he was awake,his eyes were still closed.

_"huh?"_

opening one,then the other eye,staring at me.

"my beard,I'll grow it back"

dammit why had I gone and made him feel shitty about that.

 _"no Tom"_  running my fingertips softly on his bare chin,"fuck what was said earlier,I just was a bit.. _mental"_ trying my best to look apologetic.

now taking my chin in his fingers,pulling me closer.

"I don't want to ever hear you put yourself down,especially for something that clearly was not your fault" kissing the tip of my nose,"bloody pap's will be keeping their distance starting tomorrow,or they'll be seeing the back seat of police car"

"what's that suppose to mean?"

"since those wankers with cameras don't know their boundaries,I've arranged security for you,at work,running errands,that guy had _no right_ putting his hands on you,by all rights we could press charges" 

oh hell, _security,he must mean..._

"you hired. _.a bodyguard?"_

both of us sat up,taking me by both hands.

"I know it sounds drastic,but what happened to you was an extreme action,I  _will not_  tolerate it,and I'm so sorry..if I had known doing that bloody exclusive would of caused all this,I would not of done it"

damn,even without the whiskers Tom still could work that repentant puppy look.

"Tom" moving closer to him,"I don't blame you,these people chose to act like they do,its their job to acquire the perfect picture,get it  _any way_  they can,piss on the rules,that's why you read all those stories about paparazzi's getting beat up,they crossed the line"

"and if I find out which Pap that touched you and paper he worked for, I will be pressing charges,. _.he did cross the line_..it's a form of assault"

"but a bodyguard?" I didn't like it.

"yes,you think they will stop at just you shopping?,wherever you'll be, so will they,Prudie already knows,shes spoken to the Hospital Admin,so no worries there,hes on board"

holy shit, _the Administrator!_

 _"Tom!"_  jumping up on my knees,"I could get fired,it will cause a rift in the Hospital's dispensation,those assholes will find a way in and with _a body guard_ ,they'll think I'm more an important than I really am,I won't have the patients or the staff put through that"

towering over me on his knees,hands up before him.

 _"whoa darling_ ,I knew you were going to react like this,so did Prudie that's why  _we both_  talked to the Admin,he wasn't in any way concerned about the continuity of the Hospital being interrupted as he had dealt with this kind of situation in another medical facility as he put it. _.I got this"_

_"really?"_

_"yes"_ caressing my cheek,"you're in no danger of losing your job and everyone in the Hospital won't suffer from you being there" I heaved a sigh,"always worrying about others" kissing my cheek now, _"makes me love you more"_

he really feels that way about me?

_"you do?"_

_"that I love you?"_

_"uh huh"_

_"of course"_ he smiled.

 _"guess I love you too"_ I shrugged.

_"you guess?"_

_"not sure yet,you leave the toilet seat up and fart in your sleep"_

well,this was new, _both_ eyebrows were raised,not positive if that was a good thing..or bad.

 

There was a new article in one of the tabloids,but this one had to do with.. _Cora_ and boy did it make her look..the victim, _evidently her and Tom had been quite the item at one time,the UK had dubbed them a "Power couple"_ and now she was running with it..even had an old picture of them together with the story..fucking hell.

what-a-bitch.

and what was worse Diana read it first,pissed off  _didn't even cover it._

"I maybe overstepping my place here, but _I really don't give a shite_ , as far as I'm concerned that emotionally stunted little media cow can go to hell,she used my boy like she has every man before him, with the exception Tom just happen to care for her and she shit on the notion of it.." she was standing now, "Cora's been conditioned day one to be worthless, talent-less, prints the tripe that she does today and calls it journalism, _she is no journalist_ ,just a joke that comes from money,Cora has never earned anything in her life!"

I sat there silently,watching a mother clearly still hurt.

"um.. wow, I had no idea" sipping my coffee, "you're still angry about this"

"a bit,I'm angry cause he got hurt, but Tom's a grown man _,naive_..but still an adult"

she looked like there was something bothering her.

"Diana..what is it?"

 _"alright.._.confession time I guess,as a former stage manager I got to know  _a lot_  of people in the entertainment industry in front as well as behind the cameras,.. _they talk_ , and yes word of little miss tart came across to me in my travels and it _wasn't_ good, she's toxic, her loaded trust fund, and I heard of a band of lawyers too, its like she's her own mob syndicate, that little bitch is manipulative and treacherous"

holy shit.. _I had no idea_ ,Cora Quinn..dangerous?

 

"Fucking hell... what's that inept shit of a slag and her pit of snakes up too?"

did I really want to know?..my Agent, Connor seem to think I did.

"they're going to splash their shit on every form of media they can and use Wynter as a scapegoat,that you are fucking the hired help,in another words  _Director of the fine arts has a kept woman in his home and she is low grade arse for the taking_ ,yes they will fabricate everything, giving it credibility right down to the color and style of the pair of Wynter's knickers that were found in your theater office in London when you met her,basically smear your rep"

 _"what!.. are you bloody fucking kidding me, who does shit like that!?_ , is that bitch that pathetic she has to create drama in her life so she can gain attention, so people will feel sorry for her?,Cora really is..poison,my god what a jealous slag" pacing the Library now.

"Tom,I'll try to head that bitch off, I know you don't want Wynter to be dragged into this anymore than she has... and by the way,her new security will be reporting at your home tomorrow his name is Isaac Carter"

"thanks Connor,before I wasn't so sure about that,now...its a welcome relief"

 

Work _,thankfully_  was business as usual despite the large man staged at the nurses station, _my bodyguard_ and to make sure he didn't stick out like a sore thumb he agreed to dress in scrubs,in fact he thought it was a good idea.

on my way to get a patients medication that was about due when I was met up with someone I didn't recognize.

"Miss Adamson.. Wynter Adamson?"

"um..ya..yes"

“ah.. sorry to bother you, I’m Craig Althorpe, I represent Miss Quinn,I'm here on business I'm afraid, concerning Tom"

what the. _.how the hell did he get in here?_

"Cora,business?..just how did you find me?" folding my arms.

that seem to puzzle the tall boyish looking man in front of me.

"well Miss Adamson,.. Tom is Cora's business, and whatever and _whomever he does_  also becomes my business too, so I do my research"

did he?..  _oh no little man, big fucking mistake!_

"excuse me Mr. Althorpe, for one thing..despite what your client is thinking,Tom is _no longer_ her..business,she gave that up when she started banging other guys and please tell her quit spreading lies about me being some convenient little fuck toy for Tom, also _how dare you_  show up at my place of employment an make such an accusation, but what your research has failed to tell you, I may not be  _in the business,_  and _have all the people"_  I made quotations with my fingers, "to do my talking for me,however _I can_  for myself.. so here it is in a nutshell,  _get the fuck out of here before I remove you myself!"_

I think Prudie wanted to laugh but thought better of it, so she sat across from me as I chugged down what I thought was my third bottle of Gatorade,wishing it were shots of whiskey, while we sat in the faculty lounge.

"I'm really sorry that sod did that to you darling, and to insult you as well, that won't set well with Tom, this may get that tart arrested"

trying to sit up from my slumped position on the chair and being unsuccessful.

"no..no..jus, Tom isn't to know, please"

"why bloody not?,that arsehole had  _no right_  to be here, and that bothers me Wynter, it bothers me a lot, what was the purpose to checking up on you and going through the trouble of coming to your job?"

"dunno,but Isaac's pissed,guess I would be too,hired to protect me and blew it on his first day" chuckling,"it was only her lawyer, _and I_ almost made him pee his pants,think what Isaac would of done to him"

 _"aw hell"_ Prudie wrinkled her nose,"from what ya told me of that weasel..not up to smelling shit all day _,so no"_

 

Against my better judgement, I told Tom what had taken place at work, after the constant reassurances of my safety,some embraces and.. _the promise of a bath together_  he seem to calm down, _boy could that man yell._

"you know,Cora did make an attempt at a singing career before getting into journalism" Tom handed me some take out he bought for dinner.

did she now?,I take it  _that_  didn't work out.

"really?"

"yeah,she told me when we first started dating and burst into song..if you can call that appalling sound that was coming from her mouth singing" he scoffed, "I've heard better flatulence coming from a pub full of drunken blokes"

I nearly choked on my Chow mein.

_"ahahahahahaha!"_

 

_To be Continued..._


	18. Intriguing Wynter

I wanted to puke... I  _needed_  to puke.

"you're fucking kidding me?, one innocent picture of Tom an I in a magazine and that skank is going to use it to start shit so she can fuel her  _unnatural_  feelings for Tom,possibly further her career?"

 _"unfortunately._. it seems that is the case" Connor sighed,"word has it shes going to play it for all its worth"

"you're right" I was on my feet now, pacing "it makes sense..that's precisely _why_ her attorney paid me a surprise visit at my job,his exact words after I drilled him were,  _well Miss Adamson,.. Tom is her business, and whatever and whomever he does also becomes my business too, so I do my research"_

now Connor was on his feet, I never saw the man angry before.

 _"what!?._. _that tosser_  implied you were Tom's personal tart!" switching his gaze from me to Tom.

"I thought Tom may of told you about that when it all went down?,still can't believe she had the balls to pull that off and let that weasel say it to me instead of herself"

Connor rolled his fingers,cracking his knuckles in the process.

"Tom told me,but I had no idea this man insulted you which I'm sure was on Cora's behalf, _that woman_  in my opinion,is one ghastly tart,in my entire career, _never_   _have I come across such a person"_  he growled.

"I thought better of it,sparing  _that_ detail" Tom reached over taking my hand,"bad enough the wanker showed up at your job"

"which is why I'm here,Wynter" Connor cleared his throat "Tom,his attorney that would be Mr. Moran and I talked, if you agree,Moran is  _more than happy_ to represent you as well,beings you and Tom are a couple and he'll have no problem letting Miss Quinn  _and_ her Attorney know that should they approach you again, that it is a aberration of agreeable conduct and legal action _will_ be taken"

"where do I sign?"

 

With almost a month gone by and no unannounced visits from salty attorneys and Isaac being more attentive in his duties, _actually I think his ego was slightly bruised after that last incident,_ doing my job was back to normal..in that I wasn't peering around corners looking for  _anyone_  waiting to ambush me with whatever crap that they were ready to come at me with.

I just hope Tom was fairing better,he wasn't answering my texts.

 

_"I cannot believe you!"_

"oh don't be gob smacked Tom, it's his job, I needed to know the type of person  _she really is_ , I had to find for myself what this Wynter woman was really about,without personally being there,I mean the casual contact her and I had wasn't getting me anywhere,so I had to send  _someone"_

the arrogance in which she spoke made me want to forget the manners in which I was brought up with.

"you really are thick,cause I'm sure you know it didn't go well"

"um.." she sighed heavily, "no..she wasn't too keen on his presence, she did in fact tell him in her own primitive way to. _.fuck off"_

smirking, no shit..I knew Wynter despised Cora  _and this stupid cow knew it too,_ so it was no surprise Wynter's frosty greeting to her attorney was less than delicate, hell the git was lucky he was able to still be walking.

 _"you know_ Wynter doesn't like you and I can't say as I blame her, you've treated her shitty day one and having that asshole show up at her work,talking to her the way he did,and why I'm even allowing myself having a word with you now is beyond me" throwing my hands up preparing just walk off from this ridiculous conversation.

rolling her eyes with more pomposity than before,what use to be a civil tolerance between us,now had become  _heavily_  strained,Cora was walking a fine line and she knew it.

"Tom, this Wynter woman, if what I saw of her demeanor says anything,its best you keep your distance,she's trash,you're of a better pedigree, _you can afford the upgrade"_  the sly features on her face showed truly what an ugly person she was.

 _"oh fuck off woman"_  waving a dismissive hand _, "I told you_ ,she thinks you're shit, so it's not how she normally behaves, and the fact that your peon suddenly showed up out of nowhere at her job being a dick to her didn't set well either, _fucksakes Cora_ your inner bitch is showing and _the color green clashes with that online personality you created versus..the real one"_ I growled.

glaring intensely now.. _oh,I hit a nerve_ ,good!

 _"jealous_ , are you bloody serious?. _.over that base born sack of shite!"_ she hissed angrily.

 _"careful_ what you say about her,at least Wynter _is authentic,_ has been day one. _._  as for you Cora,how was I to know that a seemingly sweet, playful, adventurous girl I met two years ago was in all reality,nothing more than  _an ugly, whoring,noxious harpy ",_ leaning in on her until she pulled her head back,the sarcasm thick leaving my tongue, _"Congratulations_.. _and for best actress in a leading role, the Oscar goes too..."_  

making a slow clap,I walked away.

 

Standing outside on the porch,head dropped back,eyes closed,recounting the days end...why did that woman have to show up? _what a desperate slag,_ heaving a sigh about the same time my cell vibrated  _for the hundredth time today._

checking it I groaned,there were seven unanswered texts from Wynter..dammit.

Entering the foyer,all to be heard was the crackling of a fire in the fireplace _,hmm...shes either upstairs studying for her exams_  or...really pissed off at me from ignoring her texts and I'm in for a hell of an arse chewing.

or both.

but neither was the case,curled up in her teal fuzzy plush bean bag a fair distance from the fireplace,Wynter slept and she wasn't alone,half sprawled next to her,Bobby,with his back legs stretched out,hanging off the side,just as  _out_  as she was.. _ehehehe._

kneeling beside the assortment of pup and maiden cradled within the bean bag, deciding to put aside today's rubbish and just take in the sight before me _,silly as it may be,_ I considered myself a very fortunate man,a beautiful woman who was mine and my pup who for a time before she came along kept me company,now  _together..._ have made me feel complete.

 _"you're home"_  a sleepy voice followed by a yawn.

"yes darling"

her out stretched hand planted itself gently on my face,fingers trailing randomly about,then a groan.

_"I really do miss those whiskers"_

what is it about my facial hair?

"you like hairy blokes" 

 _"I like hairy Tom"_  a small giggle escaped her as she turned in the bean bag,facing me.

"um..well my face is about the only part of me that gets hairy"

 _"nooot_  entirely true" a cheeky grin.

"woman,that..implies _other areas_ of my body"

 _"uh huh"_  the grin widened,her eyes wandered downward.

was she really _critiquing_  my grooming methods concerning my. _.pubes?_

"Wynter...my hairs are not _that_  unruly,I'll have you know I do a fair bit of maintenance down there"

 _"ahahahaha!_ ,god you get all butt hurt over the pruning of your sascrotch!"

 _what the hell!?.._ I cannot believe we are having this conversation.

 _"sascrotch_..you've given my nether region _a nickname?"_ I was a bit stunned at her candor.

"yeah" snickering.

"okay _little Miss fire quim"_

the laughter stopped,straightening her posture,not sure I liked the look in her eyes.

"did. _.did you just call me fire crotch?"_ pointing an accusing finger at me.

"yes"

"that was crappy,I haven't been called that since I was a teenager,with all the Uni education under your belt  _and that's all you got?"_

wait..what?

"Wynter I could go all day with a list of names for your lady bits,but..no,can we _please_ change the subject?"

Thankfully she did,though the subject matter after that wasn't any better,I had filled her in on how my day went and that was the reason I had not replied to her texts,for a moment there I thought Wynter might actually throw her bean bag into the fire place.

_Christ,was she furious._

"she hadn't the balls to confront me at work,but sends her pansy ass lawyer instead,but with you its different,she outright marches up to you spewing a load of shit as if it was a thing to do, _fucking troll!"_

and from there things just got worse.

 

**_~1 Week Later~_ **

 

**_**Hiddleston's new Bird a "Little Orphan Annie" and what's this,a Teen mum too?**_ **

            _According to our source, Wynter Adamson was born in the U.S State of Oregon,in a town called Redmond, on September 25th,1984 to a Sydney Monroe, circumstances that aren't entirely clear Wynter was given up_   _for Adoption to a Mr & Mrs Walter Adamson,sadly both are now deceased,but we also discovered an interesting tid bit,Miss Adamson in her youth seem to be not a picture perfect child,documents_  _made available to us proves that at one time she was pregnant,question is..where is the child?,or did she simply follow in her mum's footsteps and..give it away._

 

 _God-fucking-bollocking-._.this was the last thing I wanted or expected to see when I went online, _this bitch's_ words loud an large with the bullshit headline,  _she really did it_ ,goddamn Cora,how did I know it was her?,I called the newspaper, _yeah it was in print too,_ one of the more reputable ones as well,and I asked,they informed that in fact their source was in truth, Cora Quinn and that the article would also be on her website too,when I asked about the photos, well,the pregnant one was just a  _go to_  picture they use when they needed it,however the little girl was indeed,Wynter,about six years old, but the editor refused to share how they got it, then hung up on me.. _fucking cock!_

closing out the page an the lid of my laptop, there was no sense in sitting here looking at the words of Satan and her blatant lies which were surely blazing its trail across the web like wildfire.

by the end of the day the zealots she calls follower's on her blog will be rubbing her ass and praising how different an special it is from the rest of the world an how dare that piece of shit  _namely me,_  do such a shitty thing to their precious media whore,dumping her for this _common trash_ Wynter Adamson,damn lies!. _.gawd fuck off already_ , the cow is as fake as the collagen in her lips, with as much as talent as grain of dirt.

now the unpleasant part,telling Wynter what has transpired.

Staring at the screen of Tom's laptop,having already read the crap article,everything inside of me was like a scene from the movie Armageddon,when shit hit the fan,billowing clouds of nothing but blazing balls of toxic flames, _a_   _burning inferno_ ,major aspects of my life now up for grabs,for the world to see,to judge,to discuss until it was nothing more than irrational sewage and yet..people would believe it.

"just so you know, I already contacted,Connor,Moran and my PR agent Gwen, _this will be dealt with_ Wynter,if that wretch thinks she can drag you through the mud..."

putting a hand up to stop him,Tom went silent.

 _"she already has_ ,the damage is done,all anyone has to do with a little niggle of curiosity,use of the internet and perhaps even a credit card,they can confirm everything Cora has dredged up" finally looking away from the laptop,"it's one thing to dig up my adoption,yeah its kinda personal,but.. _.my pregnancy"_  my tone dropped very low in tone, _"she just had to go as far as to root around until she discovered something very raw and delicate"_

tears brimmed,burning hot behind my eyes.

_"Wynter"_

Tom looked helpless,but not as much _as I felt helpless._

"I'm not saying I don't appreciate the help of Connor and Moran,they can get a restraint order on her,file a lawsuit,but in the end.. _.its still out there"_  pointing to the laptop,"the whole ugly,vile truth of my life,and we both know,eventually.. _.that part_ ,the segment in my life concerning my child will come out,and to be honest Tom...for the first time since that shit happened with my daughter,...I don't know what to do?"

cradling my face with his hand,leaning into it as the pad of his thumb caressed away an unsuccessful tear from my left eye.

"Wynter,my personal life is none of any ones business, you nor your past are up for sale, and I‘ll do what it takes to keep that bitch from doing further damage, you have become a part of my family,  _I love you"_ kissing my brow "darling you've made career out of caring for others,so please, _just let someone care for you now”_

 

_To be Continued..._

 

 

_Photo credit source-https://i.pinimg.com/736x/a5/be/7a/a5be7a0936f02ac3dde5a9f06680c100--red-hair-green-eyes-ginger-hair.jpg_

_https://assets.pando.com/uploads/2013/11/pregnancy.jpg_


	19. Intriguing Wynter

Between Tom's lawyer and Cora's it wasn't pretty,but I stayed away from it as much as I could,all I did know was a restraint order was put in effect,against Cora  and her law firm,Moran went after the Newspaper who printed the story,while my adoption,yes was a matter of public record...my medical history i.e my pregnancy.. _was not_ and publishing an article about such private matters with confidential information is... _illegal._

the newspaper in question thus printed a public apology to me and pulled the article from their website and any paper trail left  at large publicly,were no longer available....damn. _Moran was good.  
_

but still,like I had already stated before... _damages_  were already made,despite the correction...people now knew  _things_ about me and would want to know more.

 

"So darling,things simmered down since that lovely man of yours went after that paper?"

busily typing patients information into a laptop I replied to Prudie's inquiry.

"yeah,his lawyer is dealing with the dirty aspect of it all,there's a restraint order in effect,so no _unwanted counsel or attention whores_ will be aloud near this hospital or myself no matter where I am"

"good on him, and...that bloody newspaper?"

looking over at her,grimacing.

"the threat of being sued out of existence gave them  _a change of heart,_ parts of my past are not something I wish to speak of and no ones life should be up for sale anyways, so between that outlet and Cora _,their lucky_ I don't splash their names all over the media exposing them for the illegal acts they used"

"only because you are a better person" patting my back as she walked by.

 _"nah_ ,it'sbecause Tom said, _that's in poor taste darling"_ affecting a British accent, _shitty as it sounded._

Prudie erupted in a fit of laughter,not sure if it was my crap accent or my reply in general?

"aye but it would serve'm right anyways" putting a hand to her chest,calming herself.

"I made a promise to Tom I'd stay out of this mess as much as possible,if my attention was required, _legally._.his lawyer would call me,and if my John Hancock is needed on a document it's faxed,I sign,Tom drops it off at the firm's office next time hes in London"

"wow, Tom's _really_  on protection duty"

"well, he feels the need more than ever to lookout for me,figures I've taken care of myself most of my life,I should _just step back_ and let him deal with this current bullshit"

"and why do I get the feelin' you had no choice in the matter when it came to taking care of yourself?" it was that motherly tone she liked using on us younger Nurses.

closing out the patient's file and the lid of the laptop.

"cause Prudie, like any human....you either survive or die" now looking over at her in all seriousness "and believe me there were times when I just wanted to..die"

 

_"Code Blue!"_

hitting the button beside the bed after shouting out the code,the announcement then was automatically sent repeatedly throughout the wing,going into action instantly I straddled the patient doing chest compression's as the room filled with a medical team.

_"his implantable cardioverter defibrillator failed, so I started compression's,we need to get him to an OR stat!, call Doctor Wartonthal!"_

quickly the team wheeled the patient out of the room while I continued to work on his heart.Passing the nurses station I grabbed  glimpses of people I recognized and  _didn't_ but quickly brushed it away,what was important was the dying man beneath me that I currently was trying to keep alive.

Tiredly I dragged my ass through the two large automatic doors as they opened,making my way to the nurses station,where I folded my arms on the counter resting my forehead.

"did he make it?"

lifting my head slightly,the nurse on the other side gazed at me curiously.

"yeah,the Doctor was already getting ready to scrub up when we arrived,Mr Becker should be okay"

"that's good ta hear,um..by the way.. _ya has a visitor"_

a visitor?,making a half turn where the nurse was pointing,only to see a very stern Isaac standing,beside him,sat a man,older,light blonde hair,loosely combed back,blue eyes,wearing a dark brown leather bomber jacket,staring at me inquisitively.

"you're Wynter Adamson" there was no question in his voice, which surprised me,it was American with a east coast accent.

starting to rise to his feet when Isaac's hand planted firmly on the mans shoulder,forcing him to sit back down.

 _"eh,_ could ya call off Kevin Costner here,I already passed the tests from security before I got up here,with the wands an paddles, wasn't sure if they were going to spank my ass or it was going to get worked over"

oh my god,he was certainly...brusque,nice reference from  _The Bodyguard,_ though I don't think Isaac cared for it.

giving Isaac a nod,reluctantly he released the mans shoulder,who gave it a roll before standing up.

"who are you and what do you want?"

"well _,_ first of all _I'm not_  a member of the Press,so no worries there,second.. could we talk,like in the cafeteria,just you and I?,then I'll explain who I am and why I'm here, I assure you Miss Adamson,it's not for shady reasons"

there was something different about this guy,no he wasn't press,that much I did believe,but I was curious as to what he wanted and _who_  he was.

"alright" looking at my watch,"my shift ends in a half hour,I'll meet you in the cafeteria"

"thank you,I'll see you then" he began to leave,but stopped just before the doors "by the way..earlier with that patient,you were amazing" then made his exit.

 

Sitting a couple of tables away Isaac took his place to keep an eye on us,I sat quietly across from this stranger,though pleasant enough who offered to buy me something to eat/drink,I passed on both..I just wanted some answers,this was all too weird.

"I'm sure by now you are just wanting me to get to the point,which works for me,not the type to beat around the bush anyways,so here it is...you know Sydney Monroe"

the shock on my face must of been obvious.

"hh..how?"

"other than that crappy ass article I came across online _,I actually knew her"_

_damn,I knew that friggin' article would make its rounds...just not in this way._

_"you_ knew her?"

shifting in his seat,something was definitely up, I just hope this meeting didn't go south,I glanced over at Isaac.

"Miss Adamson,have you seen your _actual_ birth certificate?"

"well,yes...why?"

"humor me,please...who were named as your parents?"

"Sydney Denise Monroe, my father, Ayden Alan Knight"

straightening his posture, he took on a more serious demeanor,nodding his head,reaching inside his coat,pulling something out placing it on the table,gently sliding it over to me,closely inspecting it I saw that it was a passport.

"please" he encouraged.

taking it,keeping my eye on him,I slowly opened it, there was of course a picture...of him,looking at the information next to it,there in bold type.

**Ayden Alan Knight**

the passport dropped back on the table as the trembling began,next thing I knew Isaac was standing by the table.

"hey pal,get her some water"Ayden now was on his feet,getting irritated by Isaac's lack of consideration where I was concerned _"what are you standing there for jackass?_ ,she just got some news that hit her sideways,she needs water _,ya know that clear liquid stuff that comes in a bottle"_  he glared at Isaac,up until now I hadn't realized he wasn't much shorter than my bodyguard.

"I'll be right back Wynter" Isaac said before leaving,glaring over his shoulder.

 _"damn muscled headed fuck nut"_  Ayden grumbled as he knelt beside me,"ya alright hon?"

glancing down at him,forehead creasing.

"you. _.your my"_

"dad, _yeah"_ a slight laugh,"up until recently even I didn't know,..had my suspicions,but a friend of mine showed me that story online...guess both of us were in the dark"

"she never told you?"

"no, you see,I'm a bit older than her" making a face,"at the time,she was in High school I was in my early twenties,your mom had lied about her age,told me she was eighteen...and statutory rape wasn't something I was willing to deal with cause some teenager wanted a good time"

woah.

my senses returning I just blurted.

"so,my mom..you're saying she was a..ho?"

a deep chuckle bubbled up from him,shaking his head.

"well, I wouldn't put it so..crudely,more like _,curious,_ I think she was just like any young girl,wanted to see what it would be like to be with a _..bad boy"_ giving a playful wink.

turning in my seat,eyeing him through narrowed eyes.

"oh I see, another words you were just a dirty old man"

 _"aw hell no_ , I was twenty one,hardly an old man,but  _dirty.."_  there went that chuckle again.

 _ew_....I didn't need to know this,he was my dad.. _.my dad,_ god that sounded strange and incredible at the same time.

"gross,just..no" putting a hand up.

and thank god for Isaac's timing with a bottle of water.

I was right in the middle of taking a heavy swig of my water when I saw Tom entering the cafeteria and he had the look of battle written all over him,pulling the bottle from my mouth as we made eye contact.

"oh hell"

it took him no time to get to us.

 _"the fuck is going on, and who the fuck are you?!"_ glaring at Ayden.

 

"So you're telling me,that Sydney has denied _ever._.having a kid? and then threatened _legal action_ if there ws further inquiry into Wynter's adoption concerning  _her_ involvement?" Ayden stabbed at the table with a finger.

"yes, and we don't understand it, _supposedly_  her named was fraudulently put on Wynter's birth certificate" Tom explained."that's the accusation shes _claiming"_

relieved now that there was a decent rapport between Tom and Ayden,of course it took me to explain a few things before Tom lost his shit, _no thanks to Isaac who I discovered called Tom in the first place,_ telling him a bunch of bullshit I'm sure,I'm thinking someone needs to be relieved from his duties.

 _"what a crock of shit"_  Ayden leaned back in his chair,"you know _how I know?_...when word got back to me that she was pregnant,I tried to find her,but when I did.. I knew to be careful considering,well my age and the whole getting arrested shit,so I searched where I was sure she would be hanging out,and sure enough,I'd say she was about five six months along..I'll be honest,wasn't sure if the baby was mine at the time,so Sydney can piss an whine all she wants about never having kids  _its a flat fucking lie"  
_

Watching this man as he explained,I could see he was truly serious about Sydney and the possibility she was hiding the truth,hell I suspected it myself ever since Pendersen told me.

"Mr Knight, would you be willing to go on record with what you just told us?"

"please,call me Ayden, Mr Knight was my old man,shit of a parent and a mean sonofabitch known for just that all over Boston, I prefer  _not_  to carry his title if at all possible, but ya,I'll be more than happy to call Syd out on her bullshit,she had  _no right_ to lie to my daughter or to me, let alone give her away"

"okay,Ayden. _.thank you_ ,I know it means a lot to Wynter"

 

Inviting Ayden back to the house was my nod to accepting his presence and explanation,though he was the one who took the initiative to seek Wynter out _it was more than her own mum did_ and I saw it as a step forward in Wynter learning about her parents.

he was a rough around the edges kind of bloke,but I guess it was from growing up on the streets of Boston as he tells it,since he was thirteen,from a family of six,four boys two girls,his mum ran off shortly after his youngest brother was born,leaving all six with a bastard of a drunk for a father who verbally and at times physically abused his children until little by little as they got older,began to run away,never to return.

Ayden found work anywhere he could so that meant he traveled a lot from coast to coast,so he figured he at least had been in all fifty of the U.S states twice,never settling,until he got older,he was a retired firefighter and currently resided in Spokane Washington.

"you missed it Tom,my first introduction to my daughter" waving around a bottle a beer in hand as he talked,"a gurney comes flying down the hall, _people everywhere_ ,and there she was,on top of this patient pushing on his chest,totally focused on her task, _it was fantastic!"_ he boasted.

looking over at Wynter who was pouring herself a glass of wine.

"you were doing CPR?"

"Tom,I'm a nurse,sometimes its what I do,his pacemaker stopped working,if I hadn't,I would be doing paperwork for a deceased patient,something I'd rather not do" she frowned.

"blew me away" Ayden continued,"I mean all those documentary shows aren't shit compared to seeing the real deal,but having _my daughter_ doing the life saving" shaking his head, there was a somber look to him now as he glanced over to Wynter _"I was very proud_ ,the feeling of being a total fuck up kinda disappeared,witnessing Wynter,someone I had part in bringing into this world,doing a beautiful thing"

typical of Wynter,she brushed off such praise with a shrug of indifference _,_ she hated attention _,but I could see it_ ,a glimmer of joy upon hearing _Ayden's_ admiration in what she had done at work today.In watching these two people who were related,yet strangers to each other was surreal and a bit sad,both wounded on different levels,wanting answers and a connection to one another, _hopefully this all was a start_.

 

                                                                                              _To Be Continued..._

 

**_Ayden Knight_ **

**__ **

**_Photo credit/source-_ ** _https://i.pinimg.com/736x/80/e8/1c/80e81c9fd1fb81eb22500788794d267a.jpg_


	20. Intriguing Wynter

I think Ayden's presence here and  _the reality_  of it were beginning to affect Wynter,between the adrenaline rush from her attending to the withering health of a patient and then the sudden appearance of Ayden and his confession, _it was catching up with her,_ she had grown.. _.quiet._

and I believe he was aware of it too,glancing over at her with a fondness best described  _like a father who wanted to talk,but what to say?_ this only further sadden me, _finally_ a solid break in Wynter's past, _a real_ family member sat here and..now what? _  
_

Ayden and I seem to do more of the talking than they did,she would only nod,give a weak smile,after about an hour he noticed she had dozed off.

"I think..it may of been too much for her"

"perhaps,today was pretty chaotic if you step back and look at it,was rather sudden,though I can honestly say...I thought she would be pummeling you with questions,trust me,she can bust your bollocks when she puts her mind to it"

"ornery is she?" Ayden grinned.

"let's just say the red hair thing,in her case.. isn't altogether a myth" rolling my eyes.

"eh,she has Knight blood too,makes her even more of a hard ass little shit than most" he chuckled.

 _no argument there_ ,after hearing about _his life_ ,its probably the strength of her fathers blood that made her a survivor.

rising to my feet.

"for now,I think she needs her rest,you're welcome to one of the guest rooms,in the morning I'm sure Wynter would be clearer in the mind and willing to talk more"

giving me a side long glance from where he sat.

"you sure about that,Tom?,I mean hell I'm thankful for the invite,but..I don't want to smother her"

 _"trust me_ ,I feel if Wynter woke and found you weren't here,she may be a bit disheartened, and I for one have seen my fill of that, all I want for her is to be happy,yes today was a bloody blow to her senses,but your arrival couldn't have come at a better time" 

making my way over to her giving him time to mull over my words,I carefully scooped her up into my arms as I turned,Ayden was already standing,his eyes examining the slumbering cargo curled up in my arms.

"I envy you right now,at this moment" he spoke softly,reaching over,running the back of his hand down her hair,looking at her fondly.

"how so?"

"you're going to think I sound like some sappy jackass,but..I use to wonder,if I had any,what it would be like to carry my kid to bed"

glancing down,then up I moved in, as best I could held her out to him,quickly looking up Ayden's eyes widened.

"well. _.sappy jackass_ ,put your daughter to bed"

it took only a moment,positioning himself just so,I carefully slid her into his arms,making sure her head nestled in his shoulder just right.

"damn,shes a feather of a gal"

"that she is,but here comes the fun part,putting her to bed...its up those stairs" I pointed.

turning,Ayden examined the staircase.

"her bedroom is  _up there?"_

 _"our._.bedroom is up there"

looking back at me a brow raised.

"you're telling me to go up there and put _my daughter_ in your bed?"

 _oh here we go_  about to be read _the fatherly riot act,_ only cause he was that kind of guy.

"really,you're gong to play the  _dad card?"_

 _"nah_ ,more like the  _dickhead dad_  card,but whatever" wearing an all to pleased look on his face.

"okay then yes,you're going upstairs to put your daughter in _my bed"_ wearing just as pleased of a look as he was.

still with a smirk he leaned in,whispering now.

 _"you know something Tom,I like you,but if the situation were different with my daughter...I'd kick that skinny English ass of yours across the pond an back and not break a fucking sweat"_ this was followed by a toothy smile.

"and Sir..you would have every right"

I learned long ago.. _never_  argue with a girlfriends father,whether they were joking or not.

 

Letting the spray of hot water from the shower just cover my face until I was forced to open my eyes and spit out the water that seeped into my mouth,I had slept hard however managed to dream as well so it didn't really feel like I got much sleep,. _.did that make any sense?_

finishing up my shower I found what I called my _frump warrior_ clothes,old grey sweats and a white t-shirt,a quick brushing of my damp hair,put it into a half assed braid and was on my way downstairs when the smell of bacon hit me.

 _wait._.Tom was in London doing rehearsals this weekend,brows furrowed,eyes flickering side to side as I thought. _.oh my god.._ Ayden.

Reaching the last step,peering around towards the kitchen where I could hear popping/sizzling noises,sure enough  _there he was,_ busily going about working the stove,cracking an egg open with one hand expertly into a pan,Tom must of invited him to stay.

"ya going to stand there all day gawkin' or are ya going to help your old man with breakfast?" he didn't even look away from what he was doing.

it's now or never Wynter,no Tom,no Isaac _,just you and...your dad._

Sitting at the kitchen island as he continued to cook,I hadn't said a word since I entered the room.

"I don't bite ya know.. _well,_  that depends on who ya ask"

"male ore female?"

he straightened his posture,looking over his shoulder,but not at me.

_"wha?"_

"men or women, _who_  should I be asking?"

he chuckled heartily,shaking his head going back to stirring some eggs.

 _"smartass._...ya you're _definitely_ my kid"

switching off the stove,he turned around with two plates filled with food,setting one in front of me I stared in disbelief,there was _a lot_ of it.

"damn"

"something wrong?..don't tell me you're one them damn bean curd sucking vegetarians cause I'll disown yer ass right now"

 _"no._.but you think you made enough?" gesturing with both hands towards the plate,"there's enough here to feed a small country"

"ah,bitchy too _,musta got that from your mom"_ taking a seat adjacent to me,"I'm use to cooking for a station full of Firefighters four sometimes six appreciative assholes who would eat anything scraped off my boot as long as it tasted good"

"ew..not a picky bunch were they?" wrinkling my nose.

"when you eat on the fly..not really" holding a finger up,"almost forgot" getting up he walked over to the fridge,took out some orange juice and filled the empty glass that I just noticed next to me,"can't call it breakfast without some OJ"

"you know there's a possibility I won't be able to finish all of this,if I did you'd be rolling my ass out of here"

"ya,but at least you'd be full"

always with a come back.

"so did you always do the cooking?"

"no,we took turns,but if you were to ask some of the guys now..they preferred it if I did,some of the crap that those other guys cooked, wasn't fit for a shit house rat,every now an then we'd get venison and  _only I_ was aloud to cook that" he smiled before taking a bite of bacon.

"venison,wow I haven't had that in a long time"

 _"oh yeah,_  your adoptive parents do a bit of huntin'?"

oh fuck _,not_  the topic I wanted to go anywhere near.

"um..not really,my adoptive dad.. _sometimes"_  murmuring before I quickly crammed a forkful of hash browns in my mouth.

I think Ayden noticed my discomfort,wiping his mouth with a napkin he was looking at me inquisitively.

"Wynter..what were they like?,they good to you,did you have a good life?"

saying nothing I continued to eat,which only made it worse,I could see the streetwise ire rising in his face, hardening into something more heated, _or in his case._..fucking pissy,pushing his plate away,giving me a look that demanded I reply,so I did.

"look,lets not have this discussion now... _please"_

"alright,but there's one thing Wynter,if I find out they hurt you.. _I'll fucking kill'em"_

"I'll save you the time,they're already dead"

 

Stretched out on the bed going over some scripts trying to ignore the subtle tossing and turning of the female form next to me was proving to be challenging due to the fact Wynter's feet kept hitting my legs. 

something was bothering her.

setting the scripts aside deciding there were more important matters at hand,like the possibility of some serious bruising developing on my legs if I didn't find out what was going on,leaning over her,delicately caressing her arm I tried to stir her awake.

_"darling...darling"_

_"mmjjhffmnn"_

rolling her onto her back,she was definitely asleep,kissing her forehead,one of her hands snaked up my neck towards my chin.

_"you awake?"_

_"hmm?"_

sleepily her eyes opened,simply staring at me.

"having a bad dream?,you were tossing and turning about quite a bit"

Wynter's forehead creased,blinking as she stretched her arms above her head becoming aware of her surroundings.

"was I?"

"yes,anything wrong,want to talk?"

looking up at me I could see the conflict cross her face in different ways.

"I wasn't dreaming,just have stuff on my mind an can't really sleep,it comes in waves,one minute I'm about to doze off and then some crap will pop up and clutter my head"

I could understand that,the last forty-eight hours have been a bloody rollercoaster.

"does this concern Ayden?" dragging the side of my index finger along her cheek,"is it too much?"

"no..everything's fine,I mean he's alright,we haven't fought or anything like that.."

"but"

making direct eye contact with me.

"he brought up my adoptive parents"

shit.

"knowing how.. _straight forward_  he is, that couldn't have gone well,I'll have a talk with him darling"

"no, I mean he gets the gist...that it wasn't the  _all American family_ ,but I informed him they were deceased so he needed to basically... _just drop it"_

"but he wanted to kick an ass and ask questions later..didn't he" 

sitting up,folding her arms.

"well Ayden isn't exactly the type to arrange a get together and have a group therapy session _,is he?"_

trying not to laugh, _she was spot on.._ Ayden wasunquestionably.. _.not_  the kind of person who was going to go about things delicately,especially when it concerned his daughters well being.

 

"Tom..can I have word with you?"

coming from the mud room having trudged through what was at least a foot of snow with Bobby, _what a bloody cockup that turned out to be_ ,I saw Ayden in the doorway.

"sure,let me dry myself and my pup off and I'll be right with you"

taking care of what was necessary I headed to the living area where I was greeted by a hot cup of coffee which I took happily,savoring the warmth of the cup on my hands.

"figured you needed it" Ayden looked out the window,"reminds me of some of the winters in Massachusetts, gets fucking ugly sometimes,can't find a mans asshole in a snow drift in those parts" taking a sip from his own cup.

"that bad huh?" the chap had an.. _interesting_  way with words.

"shoveled enough of that white shit in my day so.. _yeah"_

"so you wanted to speak with me?" taking a seat in the recliner.

turning away from the snow filled scene outside.

"yes,I know you respect Wynter,and I for one..can't hold you in any higher regard for doing that Tom,as her Dad it's what I want for her,to have a man in her life who sees her as his equal and treats her better than himself, _however.._.I need to ask you something that maybe..crossing a line"

"and you waited until she went to work to corner me"

a smirk instantly appeared on his face.

"you're learning"

"not sure I can be of any help,as it is there are things even my mum doesn't know about Wynter and shes knew her longer than me"

"Tom..I get that Wynter isn't ready to talk about certain things,but the other day...she almost did, and I didn't like the direction it was going" now sitting across from me,"I just want a yes or no answer,was my daughters life with her adoptive parents..a happy one?"

this was bollocks,I wanted to tell this man every rotten/shitty detail,but..I couldn't.

"unfortunately, its not as simple as yes or no,so I can't give an answer"

Ayden didn't like that response,heaving a sigh,fingers interlaced,he leaned forward on his knees.

"then what  _can_ you give me?"

trying to figure out a way to appease the frustrated man before me who I felt in some way rightly needed some answers,but what to say?

"Ayden...your daughter really should tell you the story and will when shes ready,but for now all I can say is,yes they are deceased and Wynter is better for it,but only one of them got what they deserved"

 

                                                                                                                    _To be Continued..._


	21. Intriguing Wynter

Watching her pace back and forth quickly in front of the large window of the bedroom concerned me,having shared my conversation with Ayden from this morning,Wynter immediately became quiet and started her little march.

"darling, short of having a paternity test _,he is_ your dad,I think perhaps you should disclose the whole thing about your past with your adoptive parents"

stopping,she gave me a puzzled look,bordering on annoyed.

"Tom,there's nothing he can do about it,so _why_ say anything,besides" glancing out the window,"the pain of it just gets worse each time I bring it up"

"I know,but in the short time we've known Ayden has it crossed your mind that he isn't going to ignore your reaction to the discussion you both had when he brought them up?" now pulling Wynter into an embrace,her back against my chest,chin resting atop her head,whispering now _"if I were in his shoes,I'd want to know"_

gently wrestling herself free of my arms,turning around,she wrapped her arms around me,face in my chest.

_"I'm just scared,rehashing the shit past to someone I know who is going to explode only because of who he is to me"_

"and darling..he is right to do so,you're  _his child_ ,given away or at this point, so it seems,to find out that at least _one of_ those people that you were in the care of was a monster"

looking up,our eyes meeting,her big green eyes seems to be searching.

"I hate it when your opinion makes sense"

 

All three of us sat quietly,Ayden watched curiously ever since Wynter asked him to join us in the living room.

"I don't know exactly where to begin,so I'm just going to wing it" wringing her hands nervously"Ayden...my adoptive father was a great man,my mom was..for the lack of a better word..an abomination"

an from that point on the words just spilled out of her along with the tears.

By the time Wynter finished up this part of her story,Ayden was already walking about the room  erratically,cursing,flexing his fingers,balling them up,his face was an unpleasant shade of red,we thought he was about to have a stroke, and she hadn't even told him about her pregnancy..yet.

when she paused,Ayden looked over at her,the rage was clear.

 _"fucking shit for nothing bag of piss!,if that woman were still alive!"_  he snapped.

 _"there's more"_ she murmured.

raking a hand recklessly through his hair.

"Christ" taking a seat,this time beside her,his voice softer than I ever heard it before _"baby girl,it can't be much worse..can it?"_

hot tears fell as she presented him with an all too familiar locket,taking the pendant he opened it,revealing the lock of hair.

"it belonged to my daughter _,shes..dead"_

quickly looking to me then to her,the anger had been replaced with melancholy.

"Wynter?"

"ran away for several months because of the shit I just told you about,when I came back home,I was greeted of course with disdain..almost six months along and..she pushed me down a flight of stairs,I was seventeen,in her eyes just..  _a fuck up"_ the horror crossing his face clouded by the mixture of question,rage among other emotions I recognized..I once experienced them myself upon hearing the story for the first time. Wynter continued on, _bless her_..telling him the outcome all the way to when her and I visited Opal.

forcing herself to look into his eyes,her face sodden with tears,eyes overflowing with them,Ayden for the first time did something _I think_  only because now he knew more than ever Wynter needed her father.

pulling her over onto his lap,she went with no hesitation,slumping into his arms,burying her head in his neck,sobbing softly,holding/rocking his crestfallen daughter,murmuring comfort to her,I swore I saw tears welled up in his eyes whether they were from sadness or anger I couldn't say.

but either way,I had a feeling... _the former Mrs Adamson was lucky she met her maker when she did._

 

The rest of the day was relatively quiet,at this point Wynter laid curled on the couch staring blankly into the fireplace seemingly mesmerized by the flames,Ayden in a similar trance,but facing the window,hands planted firmly into his pockets,standing unmoving.

I knew the earlier conversation was going to be beyond unpleasant,but now with it out of the way there seem to be a repercussion that I hadn't figured in.

_overwhelmed,maybe even..devastated._

not so much on Wynter's part,but seeing Ayden reacting this way was not what I expected a street wise,flippant hard ass to do..yes there had been rage,however that was short lived and it puzzled me.

that's where the thought came, in her telling him about her past it had shattered him.

about to leave for the kitchen when I heard my name,though barely a whisper,Ayden...facing me now.

_"yes?"_

glimpsing over the couch,realizing that Wynter was still here,he walked over until we were eye to eye and just laid it out in a hurried whisper.

_"my daughter just got done telling me her fucking adoptive mother attempted to murder her, but only managed kill the unborn she carried..the fuck do I do with that?"_

directing him towards the kitchen to further the conversation without disturbing Wynter.

"Ayden,you continue to do what you started, _be her father,_ when she fell apart earlier and you took Wynter into your arms,gave words to comfort her. _.that_ ,which is more than at this point what that twat of a mum of hers seems to be offering"

looking thoughtful,nodding.

"ya,.. _you're right_ ,and I have a few choice words for  _that woman_  too" cocking a brow,giving me a side long glance, _"twat._.really?" pursing his lips,"I like it,might use it myself in the future"

 

A few days had passed, Tom and I had asked Ayden to stay with us longer, maybe even join us for the holiday's,happily the invite was accepted,he only went to retrieve what belongings he had left at the hotel where he was staying and was back rather quickly,I could tell he was anxious to even leave,Tom supposed it was just Ayden having a feeling the need to be protective, after hearing about my childhood it probably just kicked in significantly,  _the father_ part of him that is.

and when I thought about this. _.it was a nice feeling._

one question remained though,with Ayden so eager to get to know me,why then with this woman,Sydney..is she denying everything or anything to do with me? was it shame resurfacing from the past or something else?

"hey kiddo,you up for some five alarm Chili?"

making a half turn,forehead creased.

"what?"

"Chili, I can make  _a mean_ pot of it..burn the asshole right off a Rhino" grinning like the devil himself.

gross, _why did he have to say shit like that?_

"hmm,sounds interesting,and what about  _human_...assholes?"

"well,nothing that a good Hemorrhoidal cream won't cure" he shrugged.

good lord.

"better make cornbread too,I think I can handle it _,but Tom"_ shaking my head.

"eh,ya" scratching at his jaw,"forgot,his _English constitution_ might not react too kindly...be fartin' for days before it hits him,I know it does that to me, _hell that's all it does to me"_  he chuckled.

oh my god!

 _"oh fuck no!_ I'm not dealing with two gassy men,snowbound to this house"

the chuckling only turned into full on laughter...he really could be a crass pain in the butt, _were all dads like this?_

 

Fortunately it was decided that Ayden would have to put his five alarm Chili on hold, _I think that was quite possibly good news for our stomachs and colons_ ,Tom had already made arrangements for all of us to go out to eat with Diana,his way of introducing her to Ayden...if Tom thought this would curb his tongue by being in a public setting,he was so very.. _wrong._

Ayden was keen on this,looking forward to meeting Toms mother especially when he was informed that yes,she liked her tea time and board games with her lady friends,but _wasn't above busting ones bollocks if it were necessary,_ as Tom so eloquently put it.

 _nice Tom,_ make your mom sound like a rowdy retired Barmaid.

"Where did your father get off too darling" Tom looked about the restaurant.

"the little Chaps room" taking a sip of my water."something about Earl grey going through him like oil through the Alaskan pipeline"

 _"ehehehe,_  Tea not agreeing with him,I see"

 _"hmf,_ a bit stunned he even touched the stuff,more of a coffee guy"

"yeah I'm surprised too, that he drank any tea" Tom poured himself a glass of wine.

"he did it for me"

 _"aww,daddy had tea cause his wittle gurl asked him too "_  Tom cooed in a silly voice.

slapping his leg from under the table.

 _"piss off"_ I hissed.

"ehehehehe"

about that time Ayden joined us,removing his leather jacket before he sat.

"I don't know what you Brit's put in your tea.."

putting a hand up.

 _"save it,_ don't want to hear potty talk before I eat,please"

puzzled,he looked over at Tom who was snickering.

"I wasn't going to even mention the word shit"

"you just did" wearing a deadpan face.

meanwhile next to me, Tom was about to lose it,doing his best not to burst out laughing in a public setting,instead making faces trying to stifle it,and thank god,Diana's timing couldn't of been better.

spotting her as she entered the room with the Hostess,I waved her down,as she approached we all stood.

"sorry I'm late,between the bloody traffic and the cabby I don't know which was worse" giving me a hug,"was close to giving the old wanker a cuff to the head"

I noticed a  _big_  grin on Ayden's face..he liked her already.

turning her around so she could see him properly.

"Diana this is Ayden Knight,my father..Ayden this Diana Hiddleston,Tom's Mother"

"well bless me, aren't you a handsome Chap" Diana offered her hand,Ayden took it and  _actually_  kissed it lightly.

"don't let this fool ya Mrs Hiddleston" making a circular motion in front of his face"it's _this"_ pointing to his mouth" that gets me in trouble"

 _"why doesn't that surprise me"_  I murmured with a roll of my eyes.

 _"hey hey_ ,enough from the peanut gallery" he scolded teasingly.

With introductions out of the way,we had ordered our dinner and I was amused by the scene before me,Diana had my dad locked in conversation,don't think he was expecting that. _.I'm sure I'd hear about it later._

Tom and I were involved in our own conversation when his cell went off,annoyed he sighed apologizing.

"thought I turned the bloody thing off" checking it his brows furrowed, _"its Moran"_ he whispered to me.

_"you better answer it,could be important"_

"excuse me" standing up he took the call and made his exit.

I got inquisitive looks from across the table.

"Moran" I frowned.

"you still having problems with that Troll, Quinn?" Diana looked none too pleased.

"not as of late"

Ayden looked confused.

"Cora Quinn,shes the one responsible for that article you came across online,shes Tom's ex girlfriend"

"ah...scorned lover" he nodded.

"jealous cow" I corrected.

"I take it that's putting it delicately" Ayden leaned back in his chair.

 _"you have no idea"_ I growled.

Tom had been gone for a fair few,glancing out the window that's when I noticed Tom was there  _and Moran_ ,they weren't alone,it didn't look like a friendly exchange taking place.

"the hell..?"

"what is it?" Ayden looked in the direction I was.

All three of us came out the door unceremonously.

"what is going on?"

the three men turned towards us,two I did know,but one,he stood erect,dressed professionally like Moran.

"Miss Adamson?"

"yes..who the hell are you?"

"I'm Doug Matthews,I represent Sydney Monroe"stepping forward he handed me a manila envelope"you've been served"

"served.. _served what?_..and what does Sydney have to do with this?"

"Miss Adamson,its a restraining order,an SPO stalking protective order,you are no longer aloud to get in contact with her by any means,Mr Pendersen has also been served"

_"stalking!,the fuck,are you kidding me!?"_

Wynter stared at the envelope in disbelief,but it was Ayden who stormed forward.

_"what a crock of shit!"_

Mr. Matthews stared at Ayden unsure what was about to happen.

"and you are?"

"pal..if you knew your client at all,which its obvious  _you don't_..you'd know who I am..you see all Wynter wanted was to know who her real parents were, I'm her biological father,if you look on the birth certificate that _I'm sure_ Syd has,under who her  father  is..it'll say _Ayden Alan Knight"_  pulling out what looked like his passport he thrust it out to the attorney. _"take a good look asshole!,that's me!"_  after making sure Matthews got a good look,he put the passport back in his jacket,"and another thing...when I found out Syd was pregnant I went looking for her,knowing it was mine,she was five months along,yeah  _I saw her_ large as life,so this bullshit fiction shes feeding people of  _never_ having been pregnant..that's what it is. _.fucking bullshit!"_

the tall man with the receding hairline looked like he was balding even more before our eyes,not to mention the tone of his skin changed to a more pale color,and that professional,confident demeanor he had arrived with, seem to _..dissipate.  
_

_he had not expected..Ayden._

 

_To be Continued..._


	22. Intriguing Wynter

_"The fuck is wrong with that woman anyways!?"_ sitting at the foot of the bed quietly watching Wynter storm back and forth across the room waving her hands in the air,slamming inanimate objects around angrily.I'm so close to ignoring her goddamn restraint order and have Pendersen give me her location so I can find her for the chance to get in her face and yell, _I know you're my real mom,but you just aren't worth my time anymore,so go fuck yourself with the fat end of a Cactus!"_

I needed to  _lighten_  her mood before she inadvertently launched me through a window,taking on a theatrical pose I began.

"or.. _I do desire we may be better strangers_ ,perhaps even, _Thou unfit for any place but hell."_ she narrowed her eyes,"from Shakespeare. _.Richard III_  and  _As you like it_ ,the first one means _We don't need to be friends and to be honest I'd rather we don't interact at all, ever,_  the other,simply. _.go to hell"_

the look I got was nothing short of annoyed,totally opposite of what I was hoping to achieve..well _fuck._

 _"cute..but you're not helping!"_ she hissed in a hurried whisper.

obviously.

"darling you were about to go off the rails,I needed to intervene,so it was either Shakespeare or have you over my knee"

her whole composure just dropped,gobsmacked _I think?_

"spank me. _.really?_.we just came from my having my mother who sent her peon attorney from the States _no less_ ,with a restraint order,the accusation of stalking and you want to calm me down with the option  _of spanking?"_ the incredulous look I was receiving made wish I had just kept my bloody mouth shut.

"you're taking it the wrong way,it was suppose to be funny,or at least take the heat out of your mood...sorry"

feeling I was only making things worse I rose from the bed,taking my leave of the bedroom when there was a tug on my hand.

 _"no...I'm sorry"_ glancing over my shoulder and down,my eyes meeting the penitent face looking back, "being a bitch to you isn't solving anything"

turning,pulling her into my arms,willingly Wynter wrapped her own about me,pressing her face against my body.

"no,  _I really am sorry"_  kissing the top of her head,"if I hadn't started the whole bloody thing,you wouldn't be going through this now,should of left well enough alone"

 

Shortly after the encounter with Sydney's attorney,Ayden left for the States only explaining that there was some business he needed to take care of and would return,making sure Wynter understood _he wasn't_  deserting her,only that he did have to go.

one could tell it pained him as much as it did Wynter to see him leave,but to reassure her,Ayden left his leather jacket as a promise that he would return,the one he seem to favor by wearing all the time,even put it on her before he walked out the door,Wynter sealed that promise by giving him something sacred of her own...the locket.

_Ayden was close to tears._

thankfully Wynter had her work to keep her mind off his absence and she went to and from it dutifully in the days since he left.

 

"You okay hon?,looking a bit pale as of late, an you hardly eat anything, don't think I haven't noticed" Prudie wagged a finger at me, "that tray of food that was brought to the lounge from Admin was generous and you merely picked at it"

"I'm fine, just not that hungry Prudie"

“if you say so, but if you don’t start eating properly I’m telling Doctor Kelley”

oh hell, don't do that, not her..  _momma Kels_  as she was known, was the Senior most Doctor on staff and was a bit maternal with all of us, if you even looked or acted out of sorts she was hauling your ass to an exam room.

"Prudie, _..no"_

“then eat something” taking on a determined stance.

 _“fine”_  I groaned.

I forced myself to eat part of a deli sandwich and some grapes, big mistake, I no sooner started to eat the fruit when I bolted from where I sat with my head in a waste bin… puking, _lovely_ , staff and patients alike got to see me at my worst, Holding my hair off to the side,Prudie. coming up on us,Doctor Kelley..shit.

"darling, you do know despite this being a Hospital there's a bug goin' round, I have two others out with it, think you might be number three, I'll get a GP in here to take a look at you"

putting the back of my hand to my mouth, shaking my head.

"no, don't be fussing Doctor, I'll be okay its not a bug, it's just stress, letting crap get at me when I should just be blowing it off"

standing up slowly, Dr. Kelley gently patted my face with a cool rag, wearing her typically concerned motherly look.

"I'm not so sure Wynter, you've been looking unwell for awhile now, someone even mentioned you've been getting headaches, I myself noticed you seem quite fatigued, and now you are vomiting, so I’m pretty sure its the flu just like the others"

arguing with the woman was pointless, plus she was my superior so it wasn't necessarily a good idea, thus I was sent to the Lab where they took blood, pee gave me the usual instructions for one who was sick.. rest and drink plenty of fluids..ugh.

so I went back to the Nurses lounge to rest,lying on one of the cots provided for us.

The sound of a concerned voice woke me from a slumber I hadn't realized I had slipped into, opening my eyes, I saw that it was Prudie.

 _"hey"_  I croaked.

"well, you sound.. lovely?"

"was asleep... _Momma Kels_ orders"

"oh,did Kelley find something particularly wrong?"

"according to her there’s a case of the flu going around, she figures I have it, didn't help that I puked in front of her and everyone else"

"darling she may be right, are you getting enough rest, to eat?"

" Prudie, everyone here has become my mom, watching what I eat or don't, if I'm getting enough rest.." sighing, "they even comment on my skin color, apparently I look like walking death, _nice huh?,_  the thing of it is...I‘m not sick"

"well something's wrong Wynter, none of that sounds right"

"stop it, I'll be fine if every..."

there was a knock on the lounge door, then I saw a woman in a white Lab coat peering in holding an envelope,I had guessed correctly in that she was from the Lab department, Prudie took it handing it to me,my eyes scanned the letter, but I wasn't even remotely prepared for what was in it.

                                     

_Ms. Adamson_

_After using the samples of blood/urine taken to establish the cause/s behind your infirmity, the lab has determined that there is none, However when your blood was tested, there was a high concentrate of hCG in your hormone levels, The presence of hCG is detected in some pregnancy tests, as hCG is Human Chorionic Gonadotropin and is a hormone produced by the placenta after implantation, with this finding we ran an Icon pregnancy  test and have had a positive result._

_if you have any questions please feel free to contact me at the Lab._

 

 _Sincerely- Dr. R Crofts_ CPT, PBT/ASCP

 

“Wynter..Wynter, Darling is everything alright?”

everything is shit.

How she understood anything through the hysterical blubbering I'll never know.but Prudie got the news _loud and clear_ , and now was in the process of soothing me, does nothing make this woman lose her composure?

"Wynter darling, _slow down._.easy love,come on, we'll get through this, you're not alone"

"bu..but, this  _can't_ be happening _Prudie! no no_ , _shit!"_ throwing my hands up.

"agreed, not the best things to of happen right now, but not the most awful either"

"what!?... _Prudie, I'm carrying Tom's baby!,_  that scandalous troll has already gone public with her goddamn lies about Tom an I,interfering in my past  _and now this_ , how can this not be the most awful, if she were to find out she'll have a field day and Tom. _. fuck!"_ I fell back onto the cot.

"question is Wynter, will you keep it?, and whether you do or not, will you tell Tom?"

lying flat, staring up at the ceiling, tears streaming heavily into my ears now.

"I don't know Prudie, _I really don't know"_

We talked for at least twenty more minutes until Prudie was satisfied that I was calm enough for her to go back onto the floor to do her rounds, but not before she told me that she would be checking in on me, and that she supported me with whatever I decided.

it was a no brainer, I had made my decision before our conversation ended, I would keep the baby, it wasn't his/her fault that my precautions hadn't worked, _in that my birth control pills did a shit job_ and getting rid of it to me was just punishing the child,and there was something else.

I was once robbed at the chance of being a mom,my child robbed of her life.. _.I was going to make it right for this one._

 

When I walked through the front door I wasn't expecting to see who I saw,Diana..shit,this could go smoothly or to hell instantly.

"oh hello darling.." tilting her head,"you don't look so well,you alright?"

damn do I look  _that bad?_

 _"ah..actually I'm not_ ,sent home early,Prudie chased me off"

out of nowhere Tom appeared,looking concerned, _oh here we go,_ he was worse than Prudie when it came to me when I was under the weather.

"Wynter?..darling" putting an arm around my shoulders guiding me to the living room,he looked just as worried as his mom if not more so.

"actually,I'd rather just go lie down, if you don't mind"

"sure" 

he took my coat and purse from me as I slowly made my way upstairs,there was murmuring from behind me and before I knew it,Tom had joined me in the bedroom.

sitting slowly lowering myself on the bed,sighing with relief, Tom joined me.

"you need anything?tea,some crackers,I'll run you a bath"

smiling as I turned toward him, that's when I noticed he was growing his whiskers back,if I had been feeling better I might have _squee'd_ over it,but as it was I really did feel crappy.

"thank you,but no.."

I needed to tell him,this  _wasn't_  a flu bug,  _but a baby bug,_ but how... _was there_ a perfect way to tell him?

"but I need to do something darling, no offense,but you do look...awful"

my smile grew,placing a hand on his new whisker growth letting the pad of my thumb rub across it leisurely.

_"I know"_

"is it a type of stomach flu?"

sorta,try a little further south,like the Uterus.

There was something amiss besides the fact that yes..Wynter was ill,she wasn't being forthcoming,this was more than worrying and I was more than willing to call Prudie if need be.

"Wynter..what is it?"

her hand dropped,with the other she reached inside of the pocket of her scrubs,pulling out a folded piece of paper,holding it hesitantly before handing the paper over to me,taking it from her,carefully unfolding it,noticing how nervous she became as I carefully read.

not being that educated in the words of Medical terms,however there was a sentence I did understand, _we ran an Icon pregnancy test and have had a positive result_...Wynter was pregnant,looking up from the paper,she avoided eye contact,both legs bouncing anxiously,picking at her nails,biting hard on her lower lip.

she was terrified.

"Wynter..."

before I could finish,the words poured out of her in a rush of tangled gibberish,about her past,my past,current bullshit,my status among the entertainment community,finishing up with opting out of our relationship to save my career cause she understood if I was angry and wanted nothing to do with the baby.

there it was once again.. _always_ thinking of others,this time it was me an unborn life.

sliding off the bed,so I was kneeling before her,taking both of her hands in mine,it was only then I could see the full effect of this news upon her,tears pouring profusely,silently, down her face,staring at me like a scared child.Yes the baby was a surprise,but nothing that would make be turn my back on her only a fucking tosser would do something that callous.

"Wynter,you're one of the most incredible human beings I've ever met,having gone through  _so much shit_ and survived,you're a much stronger person than I,I admire that about you,so don't think for one minute just because you discover you are with child.. _my child_ ,that its going to change all of that,Woman I love you and  _this"_  putting a hand on her belly,"changes  _nothing"_

a small sob/wail of relief escaped her as she fell into my arms.

 

                                                                                                  _To be Continued..._


	23. Intriguing Wynter

The room was dark, but not that dark I could make out who was in bed with me, blinking to focus better, I saw Wynter laying on her side with an arm draped over her head, beside her..Bug,the little companion who had grown some cuddled up beside her.

 _"you know mate"_  I whispered, _"better not get too comfortable,that's my spot"_

one eye slowly opened,then closed, he shifted his position as if ignoring me,I believe the little shit was telling me to  _fuck off_  in his own way.

"what are you doing?"

startled I gasped.

"umm..well"

"Tom were you talking to the cat?"

and now the subject of her question started in,first by stretching,taking up a distance between Wynter and I.. little git.

 _"hmm, yeah_ , an now your brat cat wants some attention, _thanks,_ I was hoping to get to sleep before his nocturnal clock kicked in"

"you can kick him out Tom" rolling onto her back,"but don't be surprised to find piss in your slippers or on some other item of  your clothing"

 _what._.when did he become a vindictive wanker?

"oh,I see how it is,I give him a loving home and if things don't go his way, the little tosser just pisses on my things"

 _"pretty much"_ she yawned.

"he'll be in for a rude surprise when the baby comes,when your attention is focused on that and not him,will he pee on the crib?..bloody well won't have him doing it on the baby or out he goes"

all I heard was giggling from her side of the bed.

"so..you really are keen to the idea of me having this baby?"

reaching over,caressing her cheek reassuringly.

"I meant what I said,the fact that you are pregnant changes nothing between us,yes it is a surprise,sometimes babies are,but it just cements my feelings for you"

scooting closer to me,forcing our fury companion to leave, _though I wasn't sure that wasn't going to result in pee sodden slippers in the morning,_ Wynter cuddled up into my chest as I held her tightly in place.

 

Handing Wynter a cup of tea,mum had remained quiet since receiving the news of the pregnancy,Wynter stole nervous glances in my direction,gently I squeezed her hand in comfort,hoping mum wouldn't be disagreeable about this.

taking a seat across from us mum holding her own cuppa.

"as I see it,we need to go into London and get on the shopping, the baby will need a crib,clothes,nappy's..and Tom" looking over to me,"have you both figured out which of those rooms upstairs will be the nursery"

gob smacked I simply stared,personally...I was expecting _the mother of all telling offs._

"um..well" looking over at an equally stunned Wynter,"no..we haven't"

"I suggest the one closest to your bedroom,makes for short trips when the little bun starts fussing"

exchanging puzzled looks,Wynter and I had remained quiet even after she spoke,leaning forward,wringing my hands,perhaps mum thought I was talking bollocks.

"um..mum,you do realize when we told you shes pregnant, _it wasn't a joke"_

adjusting her position in the chair,she gave me a direct look.

"Thomas I maybe old,but I'm _not_ senile" frowning,"of course I know it wasn't a joke"

"and you're not upset?" Wynter's voice was small,"I mean..its not exactly the traditional way to go about it"

mum looked at her with a side long glance,I detected a hint of a wry smile.

"and just how Avant-garde was this conception?,I know its the twenty first century,but if memory serves me correctly, usually it takes a man a woman,a _special_ connection and bob's your uncle"

 _for fucksakes mum_ ,rolling my eyes.

 _"ahahahaha!_..yeah,that works" Wynter fell against me.

placing a hand on Wynters knee.

"you've no need to fear how I feel darling,I'm over the moon,really"

"thank you Diana,that means a lot" Wynters hand covered mum's.

 

Connor rised from his desk,already peering in,giving him my best toothy smile I thrust my hand forward in it a Baby Winnie the pooh squeaky toy,again I squeaked it,Connor gave me the best bewildered look,it almost made me laugh, _sometimes my Agent could be such an uptight git._

"its a baby toy mate"

"I can see that..the hell are you doing with it?" standing at a stance that told me he thought I was a bit barmy.

entering his office,closing the door behind me.

"well,as my Agent I thought it best to inform you in person...I'm going to be a father"

"excuse me?" Connor dipped his head down,the incredulous look,evident.

"mate I know you're not deaf,so don't be a dick"

"Wynter?"

rolling my eyes,was he fucking serious?

"no,some scrubber I found in a shit pub outside of London, _of course Wynter you git"_

"sorry,just so use to you using that dick of yours as community property" if he hadn't been grinning, I would of handed his ass to him by now.

"fuck off"

laughing now,he sat on the edge of his desk.

 _"honestly_ ,how did you expect me to react?,don't get me wrong,I'm pleased to know it's Wynter, in fact I had no doubts it was"

"you're a real dick,Connor" folding my arms,"come in here all chuffed about the news and like that" snapping my fingers,"you managed to shit all over it.. _.thanks"_

still laughing but slapping at his leg, I shook my head _,I really should fire him_...fucker.

"sorry Tom,I realize you're here to inform me of this new development,just busting those bollocks yours"

"I can see that" taking a seat,"and yes I am here to let you know what is going on so if that cow Quinn gets wind of it an decides to run to the tabloids an spread any crap you can take the piss right out of it"

"we both know when she finds _this_ out" Connor shook his head,"Cora will lose her shit"

"let her" I said flatly.

 

**4 Months later**

I was a bit amazed by how little attention the news of my pregnancy gained,sure the tabloids took turns churning out their shit,but nothing I hadn't expected,but it was the lack of any mention about Cora that had me curious and thankful at the same time.

made my time at work a lot easier,between Prudie and Dr Kelley fussing over me at every turn I needed all the peace of mind I could get. _.ack!_

and Ayden had returned around my third month,not sure what gave it away? _being pregnant that is,_ wasn't exactly  _showing too much_  at that point, _okay maybe I was kidding myself_.maybe it was my wide range in mood swings or when he caught me eating a Bologna sandwich with mayo/mustard/lettuce and a shitload of potato chips,plain an BBQ,washing it down with a tall glass of milk....ya, _it was my stomach._

his reaction after I confirmed his suspicions was typical,so before the Bostonian Irishman showed his true ire, I brought him upstairs and stood him in front of a door that was next to our bedroom,telling him to open it.

after giving me the stink eye and a few glances at my belly he opened it,I don't think I've ever seen Ayden truly shocked as I did when he entered that room.

it was a _fully decorated_  nursery...I proceeded to tell him,Tom was responsible for all of this,that he had knew it was the theme I loved and without me being aware,ordered it,set it all up while I was at work, and surprising me,so if he had  _any_  anger,doubts about Tom concerning this pregnancy,he could.. _stow it_.

and in classic Ayden style he observed the room with approval, looked back to me.

"well,that was a dick move on my part,wasn't it?"

I hope my kid didn't inherit  _that_  mouth.

But in other news,there was the new father-to-be...who was so intrigued with my ever changing body,he couldn't keep his hands off it..ugh.

example,while I was taking a nap, Tom had got in touch with his inner Martha Stuart,arts and crafts that is,even talked me into letting him take picture.

 

I was not impressed...

being already bigger than how far along I was,he had go an do this,needless to say Tom was tickled with his accomplishment,complete with  _ehehehehehe's,_ someone  _please_  tell me I'm not the only one who has a man that puts. _.googly eyes_  on the belly his pregnant girlfriend.

 

"Shit!"

"what?"

"shit.. _dog shit,_ I stepped in it"

poking my head out of the bathroom only to see a _very_ disgusted Wynter, barely able to hold her balance holding one foot up with..poop on it... _goddammit Bobby._ Taking her by the arm setting her down on the edge of the bed,I began to clean the bottom of her foot off.

"sorry darling,with the weather being so cold,I've let Bobby stay in more,seems though he's making the house his personal loo,and  _that's_ going to stop"

holding her foot up for inspection,satisfied no poo lingered between her toes I released it.

"then I guess I should take him out more often when I'm home" now making her own inspection,flexing her toes,"won't have myself breaking my butt in the middle of the night on my way to the bathroom or to check on the baby after it arrives"

I wasn't about to tell her she shouldn't be out in the cold weather and snow tending to the dog,besides as it was I found it amusing to watch Wynter since her girth had grown  _try._.to walk in the snow. _..ehehehe._

"just be careful darling,slipping on crap is one thing,ice is another"

 _"hmm,yeah"_  frowning as she rocked back and forth in order to get herself up off the bed,taking my hand,"my fat ass isn't getting any smaller and you may wind up with a  _flattened_ dog"

it was my turn to frown,surely she was exaggerating.

"Wynter,you're not  _that_  big"

standing before me,with both hands cradling each side of her belly she gave it a slight shake.

 _"are you kidding me?"_  her look incredulous,"I'm verging on bovine here!"

"ehehehehe"

that earned me a shitty look, _reel it in Hiddleston or you'll be sleeping with the dog._ I would of included the cat,but that little asshole slept with us.

 

"So you on maternity leave?"

turning around with a mouth full of toast coated in butter/jelly, _that must of looked great_ ,Ayden wore a lopsided grin as a glop of it plopped on the counter.

"um..not until around month eight" trying to recover my dignity with a napkin.

"really?,so close to delivery...kinda pushing it aren't ya?"

 _here we go,_ the protective dad/papa kicking in.

"well I figured if I wanted to. _.push it,_ as you put it,I would work until I deliver,since I work in a Hospital first contraction I feel I'll hop on a gurney and pop the little guy out right there"

"hmm,being pregnant sure hasn't curbed that smartass mouth of yours"

"nope" putting the last bite of toast in my mouth,giving him a cheeky grin.

"I'd call you a little shit.. _but"_  gesturing towards my belly.

"hey!"

"what?..its not like it isn't obvious" throwing up his hands,"your pregnant for christsakes"

"but pointing out the fact that I'm fat isn't right either _,jeez._.you're my dad,you're suppose to be supportive..not"

"a dick"

"yeah..that"

wearing one of his infamous smirks,he sat on one of the bar stools.

"well if I didn't make a wisecrack of some sort wouldn't ya start to wonder,better yet,if I went on in some sort of slobbery, cooing shit..you might think I'm ill and take me to the Hospital"

this..was my dad,crass even when I was pregnant,not immune to it... _sigh_ ,we'll see how long it lasts when I'm further along and twice as bitchy.

"fine,if you're going to remain tactless,then expect me just to become brass plated,Tom won't be keen on it,he might make you get a Hotel room,just so you know that now"

his sarcastic smile never wavered.

"I'm only teasing,Wynter when I'm giving you shit,so you'll keep that in mind with the comebacks,all I need is some pissy daddy crawlin' up my ass cause he thinks I'm upsetting Momma"

my turn to smirk and once again to have food in my face, _damn when will this urge to eat stop?_

"actually to see you and Tom having a verbal scrap would be funny"

his face dropped,I think Ayden was slightly offended.

"oh,whys _that?"_

"not sure if its an English thing or because of his education,but he could walk circles around you,throw in some Shakespeare and you just end up walking off,swearing as usual cause you would have.. nothing" giggling now.

sliding off the bar stool,he straightened his posture,lifting his chin up.

 _"thou art a festering boil on my ass"_ looking proud of himself now, "that Shakespearean enough?"

Oh my god.

 

                                                                                                                _To be Continued..._

 

 

 

 

_Photo credit/source-http://humourspot.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/pregnant-bellies-1.jpg_


	24. Intriguing Wynter

I could tell he wasn't  _feelin' it_ ,the faces he was making were obvious,Ayden never could hide anything, of course I should of known better than to take him shopping for baby clothes,but he was the one that offered to tag along.

"seriously,who buys this stuff for an infant?" holding up a pink cashmere blanket _,"its high end_  an all the kids going to do is spit up an crap on it"

rolling my eyes I continued to look at the clothing and pray his mouth wouldn't further embarrass me or cause an international incident.He was quiet for a time which should of alerted me,before I could check on him,turning around I bumped right into his chest.

 _"Jesus,_ will you look at this shit.. _designer_ baby products,Armani, four Piece Feeding Bottle  & Pacifier Gift Set,Ralph Lauren Boys Babygrow Gift Set,stuff by Guess,Stella McCartney"

"wow,I had no idea you knew your designer labels"folding my arms,smirking,"what will the guys back in bean town think of that?"

"ha ha,you're a real shitass ya know that"

"gee _,thanks dad"_

making a playful tap across my nose.

 _"eh,but you're my shitass"_  he whispered.

"uh huh, _you_ were the one who wanted to join me when I said I was going shopping"

 _"yeah"_  he groaned,"but how was I to know the place you were going to shop at was so damn.. _.hoity-toity"_

really?

"you don't like this store"

"no..,the whole place screams _holier-than-thou_ ,especially the employees and they look like mannequins" frowning now, _"bet they shit glitter too"_ he murmured.

Holy crap what an observation.

"um..okay,sense this isn't going to pan out,its close to lunch,I say we get a bite to eat"  _yeah,before he gives me another bizarre assessment._

Bundled up ready to greet the wintry London weather we stepped outside, _having bought nothing,_ have to come back later with Tom or Diana,about to make our way to an eatery not far from our current location.

"Bloody hell,what brings the likes  _of you_  to London?" I knew that condescending tone,"oh. _.I see"_ with a slight laugh with as much arrogance,"making ready for the little bastard are we"

Cora Quinn.

I should of expected it,but didn't,Ayden was all over this,now standing defensively in front of me.

"excuse me,just  _who the fuck_  are you?" transferring his look over to me,"who is this broad,Wynter?"

"broad, _who the hell-"_

Ayden put hand up in front of her face,shutting Cora down instantly,but kept looking at me.

"Cora Quinn" I said flatly.

slowly looking back over to her,dropping his hand,the indignant look on Cora's face was priceless,she was fuming.

 _"you're_  the bitch who's turned Tom and my daughters life into a cluster fuck?"

"who wants to know?" her tone snide.

"sweetheart, _don't_  fuck with me,I pretty much put it out there,I'm her dad, what are you? a window licker or do you just get by,acting like one?"

_"how dare you!"_

she actually stamped a foot..this  _did not_ go unnoticed by Ayden.

"wow..do you always throw public tantrums or is this all part of your breeding?"

with a audible gasp of offense Cora once again stamped her foot made some other unintelligible noises,spun on one foot quickly making an exit.

slowly turning back to me with a look of indifference,Ayden shrugged.

"was it something I said?"

 

Gobsmacked I watched as Wynter went about,although  _a bit_  animated,telling me about her and Ayden's run-in with Cora and as the story went on the funnier it got.I noticed Ayden though unusually quiet,took bites of his lunch,watching his daughter,a small smile would occasionally appear at the corner of his mouth.

finally finished,she popped a piece of tomato in her mouth,face glowing from the pleasure of the tale.

"damn, so what would of likely would been a cluster, _you"_  I pointed at Ayden," took that nasty tiger by the tail and tied it in a knot"

"meh,it was nothing..I've seen her type many times before,just take away the Brit accent,put her in the States..fifth avenue broad,thinkin' their shit don't stink,well that's where you have to turn that around an put'em on their ass, _figuratively_ of course"

 _"of course._.but the chance to put _that_ troll on it _literally_  would of been fun too" I chuckled.

 _"oh hey"_  Wynter pointed with her fork," I want to be the one to do that,you two can watch if you like"

"darling,that's unbecoming behavior of a  mum-to-be" I received a dirty look,followed by a rude gesture with her tongue sticking out,"and so is that" I gently scolded.

 _" piss off"_  she mouthed.

Ayden naturally sat back enjoying the scene,grinning the whole time.

"pal,I'd say you're on the losing end,wouldn't push your luck" taking a drink of his beer,"not with a pregnant woman that is"

"you didn't seem to mind" Wynter looked to her father,"I was suppose to buy the baby some clothes,but we walked out of the store empty handed cause you had to be a shit"

_uh oh._

Ayden sat his glass of beer down.

"don't be blamin' me that you didn't buy anything,I just didn't like the store,it was up to you to stay and get what you wanted"

 _"horseshit"_  straightening her posture,facing him,"you bitched about everything,the clothes,prices,the store itself,the  _employees_ , and I quote, _they look like mannequins,bet they shit glitter too"_

 _"ehehehehehe,_ you didn't say that Ayden"  

"uh..actually I did" folding his arms giving Wynter the side eye _"cause it was the truth"_

_"aaarrrgghh"_

don't believe I ever heard her growl. _.or at least not quite like that._

 

"Tom,are you really busy at the moment?"

the familiar sound of my agents voice coming from behind me caught me a bit off guard,at the moment I was sitting just off stage half assedly watching rehearsals.

"not really mate, what is it?" 

taking a seat beside me I noticed there was something up,his presence was quite solemn.

"I'll just get to it,the agency was contacted by a Doctor Opal Deerborne, said she was an acquaintance of Wynter's and was hoping to get in contact with her,it was  _quite_  important,when I called her back to inquire as to the nature of the importance of her contacting Wynter..." heaving a sigh, "Mrs Deerborne informed me that she would not divulge anything unless it was to Wynter  _personally"_

"Opal?..." what on earth?,"alright,I'll deal with it,she is a friend of Wynter's no lie there,I'll have her call  Opal when I get home later" _  
_

"alright mate,but next time could you have her contact you directly,with all this crap concerning Cora I never know if its shady business coming from her camp or from Cora herself"

he had a point and I don't know why Opal hadn't called Wynter in the first place?,they had exchanged numbers.

 

The house smelled.. _seasonal_ ,in that Wynter must of been or was baking Christmas treats,scents of cinnamon/nutmeg/apples/eggnog and vanilla wafted immediately into my nostrils making me stop stalk still raising my nose up.

"smells like you just walked into Martha Stuarts kitchen on Christmas day doesn't it" came Aydens somewhat sarcastic voice from the living area,where he sat shaking his head "been at it most of the day,wondering if its a pregnant thing or a Wynter thing..haven't figured it out yet"

"a bit of both I think" setting my coat down,"shes always been keen on cooking,good at it too"

"well, shes hardly said a word except,shut up and get fuck out of the kitchen,so... _here I am"_ holding his arms up.

 _"ehehehe,_ smart man,hormones always overrule reasoning, _trust me_..I grew up with two sisters"

"I hear ya Tom, it was either heed her warning or have a spatula or some other kitchen utensil up my ass,word of advice..just be careful if you go in there" pointing with a thumb over his shoulder.

I thought women were only this irritable in the later stages of their pregnancy?...Wynter was going to be a handful if that were the case and if shes being salty  _now._

Her back was to me,busily depositing what looked/smelled like small loafs of eggnog bread onto cooling racks, gobsmacked as I further noticed cookies plated all around,a cake,and I believe I spied some fudge with bits of peppermint in it.. _christ_  she really was quite diligent today with the baking.

"preparing for the Holidays darling?"

looking over her shoulder,a bit of indifference on her face.

"something like that,got a little bored"

 _"a little?._..ehehehe,you could start your own Bakery by the looks of it"

turning around,wiping her hands on a towel,making a small observation of her accomplishments.

"so..I'm snowbound on my days off Tom, and when I'm at work I have Prudie haunting my every footstep,not to mention she must have everyone on staff watching out for me whether shes on the schedule or not...I needed to do something _without_ someone up my ass, free to do as I wish"

"ah...being  _over_ protective is she?"

giving a snort before throwing the towel on the counter.

"if not her..you got my dad,an Irish-American street wise version of Russell Crowe when it comes to temper,can't even go into public with him anymore since that incident with Quinn,people look at me and the man acts like he wants to tear them a new ass,dammit _I get_ hes just being protective,but I wish the man didn't act like the organ he pisses with"

"a dick"

"yes Tom,last I saw one" she frowned with a roll of the eyes "which was.."

"this morning" I chuckled trying to lighten the mood."after sating shall we say.. _a certain_ little mummys..hunger "

 _"actually_  I meant when you were walking out of the bathroom naked with a semi and it was bobbing around like it had more ideas"

 _"I._.was the one with more ideas,but it was getting late and I needed to get to the Theater ..ehehehehe"

"figures" walking by me  Wynter proceeded to pop a still warm cookie into my mouth,"it's not my boob,but it'll have to do for now"

cheeky.

 

Rubbing Wynter's bare feet gently with organic peppermint oil given to her by Prudie, seem to do the trick,she was more relaxed, _less._..pissy,stretched out on the bed only propped up by pillows,eyes closed,would this be a shit time to bring up Opal?

I needed to tell her.

"darling,Connor dropped by the Theater today,he received some..well the agency got a call from someone you know,wishing you to contact them"

one eye slowly opened.

"oh..who?"

"Opal,said it was important she spoke with you"

now both eyes opened,forehead creased significantly,yeah I could see it..why did Opal call my Talent agency and not Wynter directly?

"what for?she has my mobile number"

"I know,she wouldn't say the nature of her call and would only speak to you"

the thoughtful look grew to concerned,rubbing her cheek,seeing this could be a problem I crawled across the bed,taking the hand from her face,pressing my lips on it.

"darling,call her in the morning,right now you and the baby need to rest"

nodding in agreement,I helped her into bed,hoping the call wouldn't be disquieting as I thought it might be.

 

On the second ring she answered.

"yes,Doctor Deerborne speaking"

"Opal,it's Wynter..is something wrong,why didn't you call my cell?"

"oh honey, _I'm sorry.._.its just my sorry old ass must be getting senile,I misplaced your number,never got around to putting it in my cell _,but I did_  recall the name of Toms talent agency from conversation and took it from there"

"okay,that explains that,but whats going on...last I heard from you was the card congratulating me on the baby,that was months ago"

"I know..and I do apologize for any grief I may of caused by contacting you the way I did,but Wynter,I wanted to tell you,that since that announcement of your baby's  upcoming birth...strange as this may sound...I'm being followed"

what!?

"followed?. _.by who"_

"I wish I knew for certain,I don't think its the Media ,but who ever it is  _they are clever_ ,never using the same vehicle, always with tinted windows and before you say it, _yes_ I've reported it to the police"

"my god Opal" this was alarming,who would be stalking her?,especially right after the announcement of my pregnancy,she was an old friend from my past and up until recently I had only visited once " you alright,are the police doing any surveillance on your home?"

"for the most part,yes..but,I'm going to be taking some long overdue PTO.. going to visit an old friend from college for Christmas,shes a widow too,said we both shouldn't be spending Christmas alone,so tomorrow I'm catching a plane and off to Maine" I heard a snicker "and if whoever's following me is tenacious enough to know my traveling business,their in for a shocker, I used my _proper_  name Upala on the Plane ticket, Opal as you know it is derived from Sanskrit Upala.so let those assholes track me now"

 so much for the _my sorry old ass must be getting senile_ , Opal was on top of this..but this news had me worried.

what the hell was going on?

 

                                                                                                    _To be Continued...._


	25. Intriguing Wynter

After Wynter disclosed her conversation with Opal,both myself and Ayden were perplexed,it also prompted me to contact Pendersen who, bless him was _still_  pursuing any information on Sydney despite her obvious protests,although he kept his distance,personally. _.I think the old Detective was enjoying the hunt._

gathering some wood for the fire and trying not to freeze my ass off in the process,that's when I noticed smoke and it wasn't coming from the chimney,tilting my head I realized..it was from a cigarette.

"Ayden"

who else could it be?

 _"yeah"_  coming from behind the wood shed,holding a cigarette between two fingers,"don't tell Wynter she'll bitch me out as if I'm some damn teenager" rolling his eyes.

"she knows you smoke,so why would she?"

"cause shes hormonal,bitching comes more freely now than usual,if I walk in the room she snaps at me"

"well, _maybe_  if you didn't take every chance to make a dig at her girth,she wouldn't be incline to bark at you" snickering now.

"Tom I've backed off on that,its just.." taking a drag of the cigarette,"since shes talked to that Opal gal,shes been more on edge,I don't like it,the fuck is up with that anyways?"

setting the wood back down,time to settle his nerves before he completely explodes,knowing the man didn't have the best of temperaments this could be a cluster if I don't.

"I have someone looking into it,what I do know it hasn't anything to do with Cora,so it isn't the media,that much Opal was correct"

 _"who_  is looking into it?" eyeing me curiously.

"hes a retired Detective from Scotland Yard, hired him a while back to help Wynter find...well her real parents,he's the one Sydney basically told shes never had a baby and to fuck off"

shaking his head,the look of disgust evident.

"still can't believe that bitch did that,denying her own kid,who does that?,between myself checking on Sydney when she was pregnant and then what I saw online . _.I knew_ ,I never denied the kid she carried was mine,just...wasn't dad material back then,a fuck up,but still" heaving a sighing, "I would of cared,I still do _,hell"_  throwing up his arms,"I'm going to be a fecking Grandfather" a wry smile creased his face. "couldn't be prouder"

putting a hand firmly on his shoulder.

"and I know Wynter is chuffed knowing at least one of her real parents is around,involved at this important time in her life,besides,every girl needs to have her daddy around to feel a sense of security"

raising a brow,the ever familiar smirk appeared.

"nothing like constricting your balls Tom by having me in the stable"

 _"ehehehehe_ ,oh I'm not worried..I don't see you as competition,and I'll have you know my balls are just fine, intact and swinging" 

never missing a beat.

"I'd hope so,or I'd wonder why my daughter looked like she swallowed a beach ball"

 

"Think its big enough?"

standing off to one side watching my father and Tom set up the tree they had bought at a Christmas tree farm,it was huge,it was almost comical watching them try to wrangle the eight foot tree?. _.I was guessing._

"vaulted ceiling darling,might as well take advantage,besides..next year I'm hoping to get a bigger one" Tom grunted trying to adjust his side of the tree,"cause I want the baby to enjoy it,can you imagine how in awe of such a grand Christmas tree they'll be?"

"Tom,the baby will be eight moths old by then,he or she will only be interested in what decorations they can pull off the tree an cram in their mouth"

that's right Wynter..pee on his parade.

"wow..that was nice" came Ayden's snarky reply.

 _hormones_ ,that's the card I'm pulling and I'm sticking to it.

Tom peered from around the tree wearing a mischievous look.

"does someone need a time out?"

 _"seriously?"_  folding my arms.

"a spanking perhaps?" a toothy smiled appearing from his whiskers,brows wiggling suggesting  _something else._

 _"oh whoa whoa"_ Ayden put his hands up,"don't want to hear your,lovey dovey..dirty bang talk"

_"ahahahahaha!"_

"ehehehehehe, Ayden I never thought you'd be embarrassed by hearing talk of a good shag"

"no..but when it involves my daughter. _.ya!._.not going there" holding up an index finger,"so fucking wrong Tom"

Having moved on from a potentially disastrous setting, _I still cannot believe Tom said that crap in front of Ayden_ ,we went about decorating the giant tree,both men tackled putting the lights on and the decorations on the top half,I took on the lower half.

 

"Hey Tom,need your advice on somethin'"

glancing over to see of all things a perplexed Ayden rubbing at his chin.

"sure,what is it"

"I don't know what to get the kid for Christmas?"

"oh..ehehehe,anythings fine,blanket, toy.."

 _"no no"_ waving his hands," _my_  kid"

"oh" nodding.

 _"yeah..."_ heaving a sigh,"I mean _what_ do I buy a woman in her thirties about to be a mom?, _and_  its my first Christmas present ever to give her"

what a shitty conundrum,no father or mum should ever have to wonder such a thing,it should be a natural thing.

"well mate the only thing I can offer is,we are kinda in the same position,in that we are new at this...not knowing what kind of presents to get for our kids,though I may have it easier mine hasn't been born yet,toys and clothes seems best, you on the other hand,though she's grown and due to a bit of a.. _hiccup_  shall we say, you now are reunited"

"hiccup?" he snorted,"more liker a roaring fart if you ask me"

inelegant,but what did I really expect?

"um..yeah, _anyways_...all I can suggest Ayden is..in the time you've spent getting to know her,use that to find a gift"

frowning as he planted his hands firmly into the pocket of his pants.

"great,that's not a lot to go on Tom, shes a Nurse, can be a salty little shit,likes to cook. _.damn good one_  too,can hold her own in an argument,been through hell.. _dammit"_  now running a hand through his hair,"now I remember why I fuckin' hate the Holidays" he groaned.

"ehehehe,yeah..but there's much more to her you'll discover"

"I know..." his eyes making contact with mine,"I found my little girl Tom, _and I love her more than I imagined I would"_

 

Looking at the calender I noted I was close to my sixth month,marking it with my green sharpie pen by drawing the equivalent of a toddlers Christmas tree,never claimed to be an artist, _knowing Tom would see this and finish it off with other colorful sharpies and decorate it..*sigh*_  having done so, made my way out to the hall,time to take Bobby for a walk, and I was in dire need of some fresh air and exercise myself, I only made it to the foot of the staircase a wave of dizziness hit,grabbing the banister, something I never counted on followed out of nowhere I swore I could hear as if out of some movie a ghostly utterance whispering, _you always were a clumsy twit,now finally its found its way to do some justice,_ the sensation of falling came over me but not before I managed to scream.

"DAD!"

A flurry of mumbling at first was the best description I could come up with,like my ears were plugged then suddenly wasn't as I clearly heard Ayden's explicit statement.

_"how fuckin' long does it take for her to get here!"_

"I just bloody called her Ayden!"

Tom.

opening my eyes I reached for whoever was closest,Tom clasped my hand with both of his, hovering over me.

_"darling"_

"ya..the hell happened?"

"good question,one minute you were upstairs the next minute you shouted for Ayden,if it hadn't been  _for his_..." he swallowed hard looking up to him _"reflexes_ , things could of been worse,thank god that firefighter in you kicked in"

Ayden was now sitting on the floor beside me where I laid on the couch, smoothing his hand slowly over my forehead,his concern was more than I expected  it almost made me tear up.

 _"hey baby..you alright?"_  his voice softer than I ever heard it _,that._.did make me tear up.

 _"yes..I..I don't know why..but I felt as if I were going to fall and..."_  I really didn't want to mention what I thought I heard,don't want them thinking I've lost my mind.

suddenly I heard the front door open and.. _oh god..no._

"where is she,do you have her covered up?,can't be having her going into shock"

_Prudie._

_"who called her?"_ I whispered.

 _"Tom"_ Ayden smirked.

giving Tom a dirty look as Prudie appeared, he shrugged sheepishly,it was the woman's day off for crying out loud,and it was clear I hadn't fallen down the stairs. _.._ now I was going to have to endure the reading of the riot act of  the perils of being in my second trimester and walking up and down stairs from momma Prudie! like she didn't do enough micro managing of my duties at work.. _thanks Thomas!_

It took some doing,but after convincing Prudie  _I was fine_ ,that it must of been a case of vertigo and nothing more,she took my vitals,satisfied that all was well with that she stayed for some tea and left instructions for my dad an Tom for my care and took her leave.

 

Things had settled after Prudie departed I even managed to get the ever protective and concerned papa to leave the house. _.though that took some doing_ ,talked him into getting out of the house to do some shopping,get his mind off of what had happened or he would just end up driving his daughter nutters.

_now I could talk to Wynter about something that was niggling at my mind._

still sitting on the couch covered with a throw,Wynter quietly sat observing the Christmas tree, I rounded the coffee table with a tray of food and some juice.

"here darling,sure you could use this about now,the baby is probably protesting or at least about too"

looking down,placing a hand on her swollen belly.

"yeah,now that you mention it,haven't eaten since breakfast and he or she has this knack of....oh" grinning "yeah...time to eat"

watching her as she began to eat I debated on how to approach Wynter on the subject I was about to bring up,there was a probability it would all go sideways.

"Wynter,there's something I want to ask you now that the immediate rubbish of what happened earlier is over and we're alone"

nodding as she took a bite of some french bread that she had dipped into her soup."it concerns something you said when you woke, _but I felt as if I were going to fall and..."_  she stopped mid-chew."you never finished,but I think I might know what you were going to say or at least what it had to do with"

setting the bread and bowl down,the indignant look I got told me I hit a nerve.

"it was vertigo Tom,simple as that"

"no...it wasn't" pressing on,"while Prudie and Ayden were fussing over you it dawned on me,"darling...right now,you are as far along as you were when" taking a deep breath"when you lost your first baby,I believe when you were heading down stairs it triggered that ghastly memory and it put in motion feelings sensations from your past and that's what caused you to collapse"

I hadn't even finished speaking,tears already pouring down her face,shoulders though slightly,visibly were shuddering,lips trembling....I was right _,sadly._

by now I was at her side,she had slumped into my lap,crying,sobbing,sniffling hiding no emotion all I could do was comfort her.

"I..I heard her Tom..I heard tha..that horrible wo..womans voice,ju..just like as if she she were here... _you always were a clumsy twit,now finally its found its way to do some justice,_ just be be fore I fell"

smoothing my hand across her hair cooing words of comfort,placing delicate kisses on her temple,even now in what should be the happiest moment in her adult life, that repulsive troll of a woman haunted her.

 _"darling,she can't hurt you anymore,or our child,you're both safe,I'll keep you both protected so will your dad and from now on...don't let a dead woman take away your joy baby,"_ rocking her now in my arms, _"people like her aren't allowed to do that,so don't give her that power"_

pulling her head up from her curled position looking up at me,it nearly broke my heart,ruddy faced,big bleary eyes,frightened... _if only that batty,cruel bitch were still alive,I'd like to have a go at her,_ how the hell could one person instill such fear/cruelty in another as she did to Wynter?..it astounded me, _and pissed me off._

_it was fortunate the daft cow wasn't among the living anymore._

 

                                                                                        _To be Continued..._

 

 

_The "Christmas Tree" (or at least an idea I had of  how/what the tree looked like,lol)_

__

_Photo source/credit-http://www.free-largeimages.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/Christmas_trees_decorated-4.jpg_


End file.
